HunterXHunter SI
by T-man 5000
Summary: A HunterXHunter Self Insert. What else do you want for a summery? This whole thing was just for fun. But that doesn't mean I just half-assed it. Or at least I tried not to. *Dead, Read at your own risk*
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: Honestly, looking back at this I feel like an idiot. I mean, okay I had no idea how much space was too much for posting story chapters, hence why I cut this chapter in half. It was dumb of me to put in the authors notes below that joke about "Oh it's my first fic, give me critics to help improve". I should have wrote that better if I knew the pain I was inviting. I'm also seeing why most authors write the whole story out before publishing books, because some people are too impatient to wait for the story points to properly connect. Which might also mean they have never read a proper story book in their entire life now that I think about it.**

 **Just let the record show that I no longer have respect for "people" now thanks to this.**

* * *

An offer X You can't X Refuse

* * *

My life sucks.

I'm sure everyone thinks that from time to time, you just need to look on the positives!...only what positives are there to my life?

Right I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Tyler, just Tyler, no last name. Only because I can't remember it, if I had one. Hell I don't even remember if my first name is right!

I was raised in an orphanage, so that alone should explain a lot. The only thing I ever did around there was play, clean, and watch TV. I'm amazed we even had a TV! The orphanage itself looked rather worn down from age and storms and it was unlikely they made enough to repair it all, much less afford a TV. I watched a few good cartoons, but usually I was stuck with whatever everyone else was watching. Amazingly that included one particular anime known as HunterxHunter. I grew to enjoy it, even watched it all the way to the end. Honestly it was surprising we could even get anime.

Eventually I got kicked out when the owner said I was old enough to live on my own. Though my guess is he just wanted me gone since no one else wants me. Which leads to now where I'm wandering the streets looking for work with the most basic schooling I was given, which isn't much, at least enough to understand the standard of living as they put it.

As of now I'm 18, living in an apartment, with little room. The landlord was a kind enough woman to let me stay, not for free mind you, I had to work as her "kind of" manager for the first four years, and they were not good ones. I would go to clients and either collect rent or deliver warnings, and the clients were VERY vocal, one even punched me in a drunken stupor before realizing and saying "how young lookin I'z be", before mumbling an apology and slamming the door. Currently I'm wandering around looking for work and, as per the norm, I've been turned down AGAIN.

"Ugh... c'mon! I really need this, can't you do something?"

"I really am sorry but you lack proper training." said the surprisingly burly man with a beard Santa would be proud of.

I sighed knowing this was the exact same answer all the others had given. "Fine, I get it. I'll just get outta your hair."

After leaving in defeat I decided on looking up more possibilities. The streets where calm for the most part, not many people walking but every now and then there would be a crowd.

 _Must be friends or co-workers, can't say I can relate._ I thought. I had always been alone. Sure I had made friends but they would always leave as soon as met due to being adopted. _Wonder what a family must be like._

While distracted in my thoughts I had ran into someone hard enough to bounce back.

"Wha- sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

Despite my startled response, the man in question just looked at me confused. Then he grew a bemused smile.

"Now, now, no harm done. I've had worse encounters, You don't look the type for pickpocketing." he said almost as if he knew my current line of thinking. "Let me guess, got turned down at an interview?"

"Uh...yeah. How-how did you guess?" I stammered out. Something about him was off, and it was causing my brain to send out danger signals.

The man in question wore a very, and I mean VERY, fancy trench coat. He was also the tallest person I've met. He has to be at least 10' for crying out loud! His face was...odd, I mean he looked normal, black hair, brown eyes, small scar across his nose but it all seemed...fake. Like It's all a mask.

"It's the way you keep tugging the collar of your suit. You're not used to wearing it. Also the somber look you had tells all."

"R-right..." _Sheesh did I look that depressed?_

"Well if you need a job I _might_ be able to help you."

"Wait really?!"

"Don't get your hopes up yet kid, let's meet up at..." He looked around and spotted a family run diner "ah Dave's Diner. Sounds good, we'll meet up there noon tomorrow."

"Uh...sure." _This whole thing seems_ -

"Relax It's nothing shady, just a simple interview"

 _What?! How did he know what I was thinking?!_ I decided to brush it off as coincidence. He started walking off before I could collect myself. "Wait a sec! What's the job?!"

"Something I'm sure you'll enjoy. No need for formal wear either if it's that uncomfortable for you."

By the time he was across the street a truck drove by and he seemed to just vanish after it passed.

 _Well that's not creepy. Still...I don't have many other options._ That thought in mind I decided to head home and look for alternatives. Something told me I should at least have a backup plan. Also I should probably leave my wallet home too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I decided to try mister mysterious' offer, figuring I don't have much else to try, and I'll be damned to work fast food. Deciding my attire wasn't too hard. I picked some work shorts, cleaned my glasses and started debating which of the 2 shirts to wear. The first one was a blue-gray shirt with Mega Man on it and the words _Mega Man running and gunning since 1987_. The other was black, had a picture of a console controller on it and read _keep calm I got this_. I decided the latter for today, mostly for irony. though I do love my Mega Man shirt.

After picking out what to wear, I took my shower and looked myself over in the mirror. My hair was a dark brown mess after drying it off. My blue eyes looked a little tired. Can't say I'm surprised, I could never sleep well. My mustache was...well it was there, just very light. My beard was still coming in, but it made me look like I had 5 o'clock shadow. After that I got my clothes on and put my favorite shirt away.

I was always a fan of the Mega Man games, back at the orphanage they eventually got enough spare change and nothing too important to spend on and bought a NES with some games. Some of which happened to be Mega Man.

Even after I was working for my landlord I was allowed to use her computer for some free time and I used it to look up some old Mega Man games to buy, or just look up videos of the games I want. I always wished I could have played most of them, from Mass Effect to Dishonored, I saw numerous titles I knew I would never play with my limited budget. Right my budget, the landlord did pay me for the assistant work I did, generously so after the black eye incident. I had saved enough money to go to a local pawnshop and buy a Gameboy Advance and a few Mega Man games for it. Those games being the Battle Network games, and I loved them. There was one I had seen but not played which was Network Transmission. From the look of things it wasn't bad, but I would never be able to play it. Between all the vital stuff I needed I was lucky I could get that let alone 3 games.

Shaking my head out of memory lane I decided to head out now. If only I knew what was waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived at the diner during the lunch rush, and it still was pretty open. Kind of sad how little they got in way of customers.

I spotted mister mysterious, he waved me over. Double checking myself I made sure nothing to vital was on me and walked over. The moment I took my seat-

 _ **PFFFFFFFFFT~**_

He began laughing as everyone nearby began looking this way. I got back up and looked at my seat and my mysterious friend was already opposite of me grabbing a whoopee cushion off the chair.

"Hahaha... careful boy. I hear some young pranksters have been seen 'round here."

"Heh... right." _How did he get up without me hearing the chair move?_

As he put the deflated toy in his coat pocket another thought hit me. _Wait, that wasn't there when I pulled the chair out. And he's been sitting there this whole time!_

That should have been my hint to turn and leave, but I didn't.

"So what? This was all just some elaborate prank? That's a rather cruel thing to pull on someone who's down on there luck."

He seemed to lighten up at this. "No, no. Not a prank, but what's the point of life if you don't live a little."

I gave him an annoyed look and crossed my arms. "Right...look I already told you how bad I have it." _More like he already knew somehow. Creeper._

He then grinned with enough smug to rival Sundowner from Revengeance "Now, now. Let's not get to name calling."

 _The hell?!_ I REALLY should have left by now. "Anyway... you said you could get me a job?"

His grin only grew into a wicked Cheshire smirk. "Well...I never said job."

 _Oh god he's one of THOSE jack holes._ "But I asked you 'what JOB?'! And you-"

"And I said it's something you'll enjoy. I never outright said it was a _job_."

I sighed, already getting to the point of boiling anger. "Okay, What is it then?"

"Before that, I believe I mentioned an interview." he grinned.

"You just love playing Cheshire cat huh?"

"Well, the reactions are always amusing. Nice shirt, quite ironic."

 _Yeah because I somehow knew this was gonna be a headache._ I began to regret this. but if I want to live on my own-

"So you like video games?"

I decided to humor him. No point in ignoring this, I need to find a job. "Yeah."

"So then are you these...what's the word? 'Hardcore' gamers?"

I snickered at that. "Nah. Couldn't afford to be anyway."

"Really? Tough living with the family?"

"Try no family at all."

"Ouch. I'm sorry to hear that." I could hear the sympathy in his voice. But his face-

"So, you can tell when I get turned down at a job and place little pranks out like a ninja, but can't tell how bad my life's been up to now?"

He chuckled at that. It was a creepy kind of laugh, the kind you would hear a villain make before playing his trump card.

"Your are a sharp boy. Hard to believe you deserved such a rough way of living. Though it could have been worse for you."

This guy is starting to scare me. _Maybe I should leave now before-_

"But I do plan on making it better. Tell me, how do you feel about a second chance?"

I paused wondering what he meant. I instantly assumed this guy was not human.

"What are you really?"

"Hm hm hm...don't worry I am no devil."

 _Excuse me if that doesn't fill me with confidence._

"But that's just it. You HAVE no confidence. You lack self-esteem and confidence in your own abilities due to being rejected. Both by possible families and jobs."

That last remark hit deeper then it should have, I decided now was the time to leave. As I got up I noticed no one was freaking out over this whole thing. I then noticed there was no one around, hell even the diner was gone! All that's around was the ruined remains of some building.

 _Right, that's where I draw the line._ "Who are you really?" I stammered out holding back pained tears.

"Please... no need to be upset. I never meant to hurt you, I only want to help." He sounded so sincere. I turned to look him in the eyes with such disgust. Only to find no human sitting where he was.

"So the mask falls off now huh?"

I could tell from his face he was indeed feeling sympathetic. I could also see that he looked humanoid, but not human. His skin was a dark purple, borderline black, his eyes a lighter shade of purple covering the entire eye with little pin sized black pupils. He was missing a nose and ears and was completely bald, while his clothes and height remained the same.

"You still haven't answered me."

He sighed looking...shy? "I don't care much for...names. However if you wish then call me...Vincent. As I said I only wish to help."

"Help how?"

He seemed to relax at my new line of thought. "I only want to give you the confidence you need. Why else would you follow some strangers instructions over your own safety? Because you have given up. Would you have really gone for your backup plan? No, you would have just gone home and lied down until you had no other choice. You only searched for a job yesterday because of how much you hate what you deal with now. I will help you, all you need to do is trust me, okay?" He held out his hand.

This whole thing is driving me crazy. My head was spinning from the combined emotions. Rage, sorrow, confusion, hope. But... I really did think he wanted to help.

Caving in, I decided I had nothing else to lose. "Okay." I took his hand to shake on the deal...only to be shocked for my troubles. "OW!"

He started chuckling as if he meant for that. "Sorry... heh. Joy buzzer, I wasn't expecting the mood to change so fast to be honest."

I was about to retort until I felt light headed. My vision suddenly going dark. I heard Vincent say one last thing. "Sorry in advance, but some things need to be done. I hope you understand."

I muttered one last thing to him before passing out. "Lying...jackass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up sitting on a bench, I began wondering what the hell that was about. First I checked myself over for any injuries. Only to find something else.

My clothes where the same, the only difference I noticed was the cloak I'm wearing, it's in similar design to Bass' from Battle Network. I also have a backpack on my shoulder, and a gun holster with a _**pistol!**_

 _Okay, in a different place from last I remember, I have no means of knowing if I lost any internal organs, aside from still being alive, and I might have been-NO! No! Don't start going down that line of thought. Just focus on going to a hospital._

I got up and began to walk to where I assumed a hospital was. I checked the street sign but-

 _Huh? What language is that? Korean? It's certainly not English._

The sign was in some sort of symbol like writing. but i couldn't tell what language. Eventually I wandered about and I overheard some people nearby.

"You sure all we need is to take the bus? Doesn't that seem a little too easy?"

"Relax man. Even if it's not we have plenty of time to get off and make it to the hunter exams."

I paused at that. _Hunter...exams?_ Figuring my mind is playing tricks on me I decided to ignore it. Until I came across another group.

"So your going to take the hunter exams?! You do know what happens to people right?"

"Yeah, well seems like the perfect thing for me. I mean, c'mon, what else is there for me? I'm tired of the whole gardening thing, I wanna see the world!"

"You do realize there are SAFER alternatives right?"

"Yeah, but those are the boring ones! I'm with sis on this, Hunter exams here we come!"

 _Okay now I know I'm not hearing things._

I began thinking this was all a dream...only to be proven wrong by my pulsating migraine. My brain kicking into overdrive, eventually came to one possibility.

I'm in the world of HunterXHunter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors notes

so yeah that was my first attempt at a Hunter X Hunter fic. hell my first attempt at a fic in general. I just grew bored and thought 'eh what the hell?' don't really care about the whole 'its my first fic zomg be noice!' I just did this for the laughs. at first. I'm amazed how much effort I ended up putting in. and yes I am planning on giving my OC SOME form of self defense other then the gun. I am hoping to make it balanced. because if I just make him OP then there's not much in the way of a threat. then again I could go one punch man on this sum-bitch. well till next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Brave X New X World

* * *

After my initial panic I decided to find a bench to sit down and collect my thoughts.

 _Okay, think this over carefully now. No need to jump to conclusions. Don't lose your head._

From here, I began to plot out exactly what had happened.

Either 1: I was sucked into HunterXHunter like I initially thought.

2: This is all some elaborate hoax. And that Vincent guy is REALLY bored enough to do this.

Or 3: This is some fever dream induced by being in a coma and Vincent is currently...experimenting on my body.

Somehow I rather doubt the last one. The second one seemed outright insane for someone who is just "bored" to pull off, despite how omnipotent he seems and it scares me to think the first one is right, but again, seeing what happened prior...

 _There is just no straight answer. I can't wrap my head around this, and the migraine doesn't help._

Eventually I was pulled from my thoughts when something in my pocket...vibrated. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cellphone.

 _Really? A cellphone? Yeah, that's not gonna make me stick out or anything. Did the hunter world even have cellphones? They have laptops, yeah so maybe, but THIS?_

It was one of those older models. It still was a touch screen but it was FAR from those smart phones or iPhones everyone had back home. I unlocked it and saw I had a text from...Vincent.

 _Ohoho...this out ta be good._

I opened it deciding there was nothing else worth doing. I half expected something from a saw movie, instead it was...an apology?

 _"Dear Tyler, I am terribly sorry for the whole... world transportation thing. Please understand that it is in my best intentions and that I have not left you for dead. In fact, I have more then generously armed you-"_

Generous? HA. This little peashooter is "generous"?

 _"-but I'm sure you'll want to know what's going on. I have graciously entered you into the hunter exams-"_

What. The. **Frick?!**

 _"-as a means to further improve you confidence and self-esteem-"_

 **'IMPROVE?!' Your trying to kill me here!**

 _"-so as a means of ensuring your safety I have packed essentials in your bag, as well as the other half of your arsenal. I think you will quite like what I have given you, also your a smart kid, I'm sure you can figure out how it all works. Your Guardian, Vincent."_

...

 **'Guardian?!'** You left me for dead! What guardian does that?!

I started taking deep breathes to calm my nerve, for all the good it did. So, I Decided to start looking over my equipment starting with my "Generous" weapons. My pistol looked basic enough, in fact, it looked like a 10mm pistol from Fallout. Only the lining on the gun had some kind of neon lighting on it, glowing a pale blue. The safety switch was there and toggled to _"On"_ but I still had doubts. I decided to test this thing, I aimed at the ground and pulled the trigger...only for it to be stuck in place.

 _Okay. If the safety switch is legit then I don't want to test fire this thing in a public place, hoax or not._

I also noticed that the butt of the gun where the clip would go...has NO clip at all, or even a place to put ammo in.

 _The hell kind of gun is this?_ Deciding to end experimentation there I pulled off my backpack to look inside. True to the text, it held pretty much everything I need. Spare clothes, food, a canteen, which upon further and careful study, contained water, NOT poison, or drugs. There was also bottled water in here as well.

 _Why give me a canteen AND bottled water?_

Shrugging that thought aside I also spotted spare clothing and spare...cloaks? Well I shouldn't complain, this cloak does look badass. However I still haven't found the "other half" of my 'arsenal'.

I carefully lifted the food up and out of the way.

 _THAT'S my arsenal?!_ At the bottom of the bag was... a deck of cards. I pulled them out and began to feel my blood boil.

 _REALLY?! A deck of cards?! Well golly gee, thanks Vincent! I'm so glad I can now put my poker skills to the test! What do you want me to make Yu-Gi-Oh jokes as well?! Well at least if I get bored I can play solitaire._

Despite my snide inner thoughts, I looked over some of the cards. They really were similar to Yu-Gi-Oh cards, at least, until I came across a familiar looking one.

 _Cannon? Like the...battle chip? It even has the same image and description!_

Eventually I stumbled across another card labeled Recov30, same image and all.

 _What? So...Vincent must be trying to butter me up by making my arsenal similar in design to Battle Network. This is going to make me OP isn't it? Yeah boosted confidence. What confidence would I gain from being given everything I could ever need, rather then earning it? Ugh...this migraine!_

My head is starting to feel ready to split open. Then an interesting thought crossed my mind.

 _Why do I even think I can use these like battle chips? This whole ordeal is making me lose my mind. Still... if I can use these then I wonder..._

Deciding to test this if only to hope it will remove my migraine I pulled out the Recov30.

"Well, I doubt it will make my migraine worse. Now how do I use you?"

It seemed the simple thought of healing my migraine was enough as the card flashed and little sparkles began to rise around me before disappearing.

 _Holy crap it worked! And my migraine is gone!_

All I did was focus a little and think of the effect. I'm more surprised I got results so quickly!

 _Okay so not a hoax. Unless he somehow can influence migraines, like Vertigo._

My newly acquired phone buzzed again, guess its my 'guardian', though that should be obvious. Who else had would my number here? Telemarketers? I decided on checking the new text from Vincent, while quietly deciding to NEVER respond to him.

 _"Almost forgot! Try not to cause the timeline to implode. xoxo Vincent."_

...I can't help but think bad ideas from that. Oh god...

 _Does that mean I'm in the time of...no, no. Don't panic. Don't assume the worst._

After having avoided ANOTHER panic attack, I've decided to seek my answers. Unfortunately this means I have to take part in the hunter exams.

 _Just gotta humor him. play my cards right and-oh...damn it! Okay, bad wording. Just focus on finding some way to trick Vincent. Yeah...trick the mind reading, possible omnipotent being. I'm doomed._

With my head held... low, I put my deck of cards away and I decided to walk my way to the exams.

Only to stop and remember I have no damn idea where I'm going.

My phone buzzed AGAIN and with an annoyed sigh I checked the new text.

 _"Yeah sorry. I forgot to send you map data. The exams are taking place in Zaban City. Good luck!"_

Along with the text was a new app. After a surprisingly quick download I gained a map...app.

 _I swear Vincent must be laughing his ass off. Hell he laughed his ass off with that whoopee cushion prank, I doubt it would be too off the mark! Welp, time to play the mouse lost in the maze...full of monsters and killers._

My life sucks...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amazingly the trip to the first prelim, was that it? That's what I always assumed it was called. Anyway the trek to the seemingly empty part of... this city... yeah I don't remember it's name.

In fact, I don't remember a lot from the anime. It's been what? 10 years? I don't even remember which version I watched!

 _Okay, I am seriously gonna die of a heart attack before any REAL threats jump out at me._

Shaking my head I began to think this over. I HAD to have watched the 1999 version which is said to be more explanatory then the 2011 counterpart. I was at least 8 I think, and I vaguely remember it being on blank VHS tapes meaning it was recorded. Okay so I might be in the clear if that's the case. That still leaves the manga, which may or may not have had extra events jammed in for filler.

I began noticing a lot of people staring at me, which is odd. I'm pretty sure I'm keeping my turmoil as 'inner' as possible. Maybe it's because of the wind picking up and them seeing it billow in the breeze must paint a breathtaking picture!

 _HA! Yeah right. Truly they must be in awe of a pudgy man with stick figure arms and chicken legs!_

After that mental berating, I felt a reflex to check my weight and looked down.

Right at my shirt.

 _Oh... yeah. I forgot, English letters don't exist here. That might also be the reason to stare. unless they saw me earlier in my brief moment of razzle dazzle, well at least I'm not that fat._

I'll admit, I do have what most would label a 'beer belly'. Only, I never drank beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a small walk I made it to the abandoned district, or at least it looked abandoned.

Almost as soon as I thought that, the chanting began.

"doki doki doki doki~"

 _Oh good lord._

With surprising organization, the residents came out with the stage and all. All including the people on the stage.

 _Must be hell on their backs._ The chanting stopped and the old lady began to speak.

"This is the heart pounding two question quiz! Do you wish to take part? One for yes. Two for no."

I rolled my eyes. "before I give my answer I have a question of my own."

"Very well."

 _They didn't even bat an eye._ "Is this part of the hunter exam?"

"Of course. The hunter exams get more applicants then they can judge each year. So they set up preliminaries to help sort out the lot."

 _Guess that means I'm in the timeline with Gon. Then again this could all be coincidence. But I remember some trivia from the anime about the exam location changing each time-_

"Now, your answer?"

After my thoughts where interrupted I gave the obvious answer.

"One."

The elder hummed. "Very well. This next question will be a tough one."

 _Well, if it's what I think it is..._

"Your mother and your lover are kidnapped by someone out for your head. You, of course, wish to save them. But you can only save one. Who do you save? One for your mother, Two for your lover. You have 5 seconds to answer."

 _Well that's oddly specific._

"5...4...3...2...1..."

I just stared her down unmoving. She actually seemed confused by this. "Why didn't you answer?"

"Because..."

I instantly slam my fist to my chest and bellow my answer. " **I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE PRECIOUS TO ME DIE!"**

I'm pretty sure they all flinched at my sudden outburst, can't say I blame them. I already regret my choice of approach, sinking my face in my thick cloak, which was easy considering the collar of it was rolled down but still managed to cover my face up to the bottom of my nose, my face red with embarrassment.

The elder however seemed to get a kick outta this. "Hahaha... such bravado!...And yet such a short fuse."

I looked at her a little confused by her last remark.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, especially if you care for those close to you enough to go to such lengths."

I felt a small bit of pride well up in my chest at that. It's amazing how far simple praise can go huh?

"Well then, you may pass on to the next part of the preliminary exam."

She got down from the stage and walked to over to the left. Straight to a rusty looking iron gate with a surprisingly sturdy brand new lock.

 _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IT WAS RIGHT THERE?! I COULDA JUST SHOT THE LOCK OFF!_

That thought brought my attention back to my pistol. I never did test fire it. After hearing the gate open I wandered over to her, looking deep into the dark tunnel that leads to the mountain.

"Now listen young man, you are to take this tunnel to the next part. Don't worry, just keep going straight and you'll reach the end. You need to find an old married couple in the mountains. Once you do they will take you to Zaban city and the exam site."

I nodded prepared to set off. Until she stopped me.

"One last thing. Don't do anything reckless. The hunter exams are deadly. The last thing you want is to make your loved ones cry."

I didn't even look back at her for my response. "Yeah well... if I ever get any, I'll make sure to do that."

I could have sworn I heard her mutter something before I started off into the dark tunnel. Eventually the gate behind me closed. leaving me in the dark.

 _Oh shit... why didn't I take my phone out before she closed the gate!?_

After fumbling around in the dark I found my phone and also found the flashlight function.

 _One step forward. Now, let's see what else waits outside of what I remember._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the dark, Vincent was hiding in the shadows watching the events unfold.

 _I knew he was a fast learner. Maybe I was wrong to be paranoid. But..._

His thoughts immediately drifted to the many monsters in this world. The many evils that hide, like the Phantom Troupe.

 _I can only hope My fears are for not. He deserves better, which is why I made sure to send him to THIS point in time. Still... He could very well mess with the timeline if not careful, and my..._ employers _... wouldn't be happy about that._

Vincent then decided it would be best not to get DIRECTLY involved unless needed.

 _And I REALLY hope I don't need to get involved. Let alone THEM._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors notes

so you might be wondering why this is out already. see I kind of... made this apart of chapter 1 but decided it was too long and split it down the middle. so i bet your asking 'well why didn't you upload BOTH!? raaagh you pretentious twat!' yeah see I have this thing called life problems. like say a storm that knocked out the power for the day. still, it let me proof read this more efficiently, I missed a lot of basic mistakes and I may have still. now that this is done, I will most likely be re watching HunterXHunter to iron out any inconsistencies before they appear. because I don't like plot holes. I also need to pace this right, if I go to fast the plot holes will increase, and I write myself into a corner or lose steam and abandon this. if i got to slow I might get bored or even forget about this among my daily life. and I don't want that. I wanna see this through to the end. I also noticed my story doesn't show to be updated despite me clearly doing so, I cant help but think I have to manually do that. unless maybe the site bugged out, but it still just says published yesterday and only 1 chapter. I'm gonna need to do research. welp see ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Know X Your X Limits

* * *

"Am I there yet?!"

I had to have been walking for at least 4 hours and I'm STILL in the tunnel. Checking my phone for the time, I note that it's 2 pm.

 _I had to have started at least at early morning at 9, maybe 10 am. And yet, I'm still here... maybe if I close my eyes it won't seem so dark._

Eventually I started to see another light, at the very end of the tunnel.

 _Oh yes! Finally!_ With renewed vigor I sprinted to the end. Finally out of the tunnel I'm greeted by a misty lake in the forest.

 _That's odd... I don't remember this from the anime._

A thought hit me, well to be more precise a memory. That stage the elder was on never existed in the anime. At least, not the 1999 anime. I have seen a handful of the 2011 version, but not enough, but the elder did have a stage then.

 _Maybe this really is some kind of mix between both versions of the anime? Oh god.. what if the manga gets thrown into the blend? I'm screwed if that's the case!_

I'll admit, I have a soft spot for the older version thanks to nostalgia, but thinking back to everything I heard about the 2011 version, there was a mix up with the fan base. Both sides saying one was better then the other in some way.

 _This is why I never join fan bases. Too much hassle and headaches. Well if worse comes to worse, I'll just hafta wing it...I'm gonna die..._

After shaking my grief aside I took a quick look around I noticed a boat. Upon closer inspection, It had a hole in the bottom, just barely noticeable in the thick mist.

 _Ah... another test. But why not just swim across or go around? You know what, I'm not testing my luck with those. Probably monsters in the lake or the surrounding woods._

So I decided to take the boat. Going over to push it into the water... only to make no progress.

 _Are you kidding?! It's made of wood but feels like it's as heavy as metal! I'm pretty sure it would sink without the hole! Please don't tell me I'm that out of shape._

I was beginning to think I was stuck, until an idea hit me. I pulled out my cards and shuffled through them hoping find something useful.

 _Let's see. DashAtk? No. Shotgun? No. Aha! GutPunch! Well if I remember its effect-_

Focusing on its use, I managed to summon giant yellow gauntlets on my hands. These things where at least thrice my hand size, yet fit perfectly. I tested them by grabbing the boat.

And lifting it like it was as light as a feather.

 _Score!...Now what?_

Okay, dumb question. but what I really meant is where do I go? If I just assume straight across the lake I could end up farther away instead. I decided to look at my map, holding the boat over my head with ONE hand! I tried to get my phone but my gauntlet was too big to fit in the pocket. I thought of just using my thumb and index finger to grab it and then a thought hit me.

 _Wait, if I can lift a boat like it was cotton, do I really wanna risk grabbing my phone?_

Deciding not to risk breaking it, I ignored my phone. I set the boat in the water and got in. The hole started to let water in and I quickly set my foot over it to hopefully slow down the leak and set off, after deactivating GutPunch.

 _Don't wanna break the oars either. I better just go straight, and fast._

As I began across I was a little clumsy with the oars. Being unused to rowing a boat tends to do that, also these are HEAVY oars. Despite the need to learn proper "boat rowing" I was making decent headway, I think.

"Can't see shit, no idea where I'm going, and more then likely gonna sink in a possible monster filled lake. Damn mist."

"Perhaps you should reuse your card?"

"Holy-!"

Vincent, suddenly in the boat with me, grabs me before I jump back and off the boat.

"Easy! No need to panic." He said as he set me back down.

I glared at him. "Says the guy who just popped into existence! What is it? I'm kinda in a hurry here!"

He smiled, despite the obvious stress I'm showing. "Well, I just wanted to check up on you. I am your guardian after all."

I scoffed at that last part. "What guardian FORCES the person they are looking out for to take the hunter exams!?"

"I never forced you to do anything. It was your choice to take my offer, and it was your choice to follow my advice to take the hunter exams. You could have dropped out at any time."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU AND YOUR CHESHIRE CAT BULLSHIT ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!"

It was around that time one of the lake monsters decided to surface and face us. It was a giant serpent of some kind, it roared and seemed hungry. I began to panic, Vincent however just sighed and looked over to it.

"Do you mind? This is kind of important, and I **HATE** being interrupted."

The monster looked over to Vincent and froze. For some reason it seemed surprised and was...trembling?

"Leave. **Now.** "

The monster wasted no time and quickly dove back under the lake, knocking a lot of water into the boat.

"Shit!" I began paddling with all my might and fury, hoping to reach land before the boat sinks. I heard Vincent sigh.

"I suppose this is a bad time. Why not just use your GutPunch card again?"

"You SUPPOSE?! Your added weight is making this boat sink faster! Also, I can't! These cards run on Battle Network rules! Meaning they are one and done unless I find copies, and I don't have the time to waste searching for copies in my deck!"

Vincent gave me confused look, which instantly changed to an amused smirk. "Ah... so it was luck."

"What?"

"You used GutPunch twice actually."

"Wait, what?!"

Carefully thinking while rowing, which is harder then it should be, I remembered GutPunch's effect from the game. You only got ONE. Only one hand turned into the gauntlet for GutPunch.

"Wait but that doesn't-"

"There are special rules from OTHER games. Remember? Well, you're almost to shore from the look of it anyway."

I looked back over my shoulder to see, but the mist was still too thick. I turned back but Vincent was gone, and the water was starting to sink the boat!

 _Oh shit! Ohshit,ohshit,shit,shit,shit! Wait! cards!_

I dug through my bag and pulled out my cards. Quickly searching for what I needed.

 _C'mon! Where is-Aha! DoubJump!_

I stood up and ran to the front of the boat, jumping off and using my DoubJump while noticing a 10/10 counter in the top right corner of the card. The effect was instant as I managed to avoid falling in the lake. Being conservative with DoubJump, only using it when the lake surface came close.

 _This is both cool and weird._

The feeling of something solid hitting the bottoms of my feet are always there every time I use DoubJump, to anyone else it would look like I'm jumping on the lake surface.

After the tenth use I reached shore, drained of stamina.

"Okay! I-I made it... now...quick breather."

Taking a seat in the grass I decided to look through my deck more thoroughly starting with my savior card. I noticed the top right said 0/10 now.

 _Huh...so that's what he meant by other rules. These run off Network Transmission rules. So what if I run out? How do I recharge them, or gain more?_

I began looking through and listing off what cards I have:

Cannon 10/30

Shotgun 10/30

3-Way 5/20

V-gun 5/20

Crossgun 5/20

Spreader 5/10

GutPunch 3/5

DoubJump 0/10

MiniBomb 10/30

LilBomb 10/20

DashAtk 5/10

Guard 5/10

Recov10 15/15

Recov30 4/10

Invis1 5/5

Barrier 5/5

Sword 10/20

WideSwrd 5/20

AquaBlde 5/10

Burner 5/10

Bubbler 10/30

ZapRing1 10/10

Wrecker 10/20

Spice1 10/10

Heatshot 10/30

StoneBod 5/5

Slasher 5/10

ShockWav 10/30

FootStmp 5/10

DoubNdl 10/30

 _Huh... 30 cards total but, these kinda suck. Also they don't have a set damage output. Each description just has a vague power measurement, LOW-MID-HIGH. All of these are LOW or MID, except for Slasher. Funny how the names still hold the 8 character limit._

After going over my cards I decided to press on, despite the ache in my legs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk was long and tiresome, but I somehow managed. I was now approaching the house with the Kiriko couple, only problem was I have no plan on how to pass this part.

 _Well I could lie and say the same thing Gon did. Nah. They could probably see right through that, especially if it IS the same one I dealt with. Also assuming things go the same as the anime. Am I really gonna need to wing it?_

By the time I reached the front porch I heard the scream. Taking a quick and deep breathe, I charged in and muttered "Showtime". After kicking the door open I saw the same scene play out, the Kiriko parent abducting the daughter and leaving the son playing up his injuries.

"M-my wife!"

Yup, exact same.

 _Right, suppose I should heal his fake injuries._

Quickly running up to the son while I pulled out my cards, I stopped by him and pulled out my Recov30.

"Hang on, this should fix you up."

The effect was fast as he began to sparkle. Obviously he played along and his faked injuries were disappearing.

 _Really wish there was a better visual effect for Recov30._

After his wounds were gone I started to move to the window the Kiriko jumped out of, stumbling as I did so.

 _Guess that tired me out more then I thought._

"Hey, you okay?"

 _Okay, I'll take that as a yes to my assumption._

I didn't even stop to address that. Instead I just turned my head back to answer him.

"Shouldn't you be worried about your wife?!"

If he answered I didn't hear it. I was already jumping out the window giving chase.

It wasn't long, entering the woods, before I managed to spot the daughter and parent. Naturally I gave chase, only barely able to keep up.

"Drop the girl fuzzball!"

The Kiriko snickered. "Why don't you try and make me?"

 _Not a bad idea._

I reached for my pistol and took aim, idly thinking I should have test fired this thing sooner.

 _I hafta be careful, don't wanna kill it. Just need to make it flinch._

Easier said than done, tree branches kept flying into my view and constantly being on the move makes it harder to make a precise shot. Eventually I took my chance and shot. By sheer luck it managed to cut through the branches and graze the Kiriko in the arm. The sudden injury was enough to cause the Kiriko to flinch and drop the daughter, unfortunately the height of the drop seemed deadly.

 _Oh shit!_

Acting on pure instinct and reflexes, I jumped to my right. Planting my feet on the trunk of the nearest tree, I jumped off it and used DashAtk to close the distance and gain air. I somehow to catch the daughter in mid-air, bridal style, I quickly shifted to plant my feet on another tree and jumped off, landing safely on the ground I began running back to the house. I took a quick glance back at the Kiriko, it was just looking at me while holding the minor cut my gunshot made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every part of me ached, my brain was foggy and tired, yet I'm still running to the house. Pretty sure I should have collapsed by now.

"You okay? You don't look so good."

 _Oh, yeah, I actually forgot about you. How did I forget someone I'm HOLDING BRIDAL STYLE!?_

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be worried about you husband?"

"O-oh. Yeah, I am."

"He's fine, don't worry."

She nodded.

I probably should have used that as my ticket to pass, but was busy arguing with myself about that.

 _The son said the same thing, should've just used that. No, that wouldn't work. It's not entirely unheard of to worry about some stranger. Hell he asked me that AFTER I 'healed' him so that means it's justified. Same with her, just 'saved' her. Makes sense to worry about your 'hero'._

After my inner debate, I made it to the house.

And decided to climb in through the window. Don't ask.

"Hey! If your hiding you can come out. Your girl's safe."

I put her down just as the son walked out. After a brief hug between the siblings, I heard a growl behind me. I sighed and rubbed the top of my head.

"I am SO not in the mood right now." I turned around as I said that, only to see nothing.

"Well aren't you the spry one." it said. The Kiriko faded into existence with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter if you're 'in the mood', you're gonna pay for getting in my way!" it raised its claws for a strike-

"Pay for what?"

It stopped mid swing, eyes wide. "Huh?"

"You're not the one I was chasing, you're missing the scratch on your arm."

It looked to both its arms, then back to me.

And then it started laughing.

"Hahaha! You really are a sharp one, despite how roughed up you look! Honey! C'mon out!"

 _And that's number 3. I need to check a mirror or something._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was face to face with the entire Kiriko family. The siblings kept the their disguises, but had the Kiriko ears instead. The parents were identical, save for the wound on one.

I decided to start. "So you're the old couple that's supposed to get me to the exam site?"

The one with the wound nodded "That is correct. However, we are to test those in the prelims ourselves as examiners."

The other parent spoke up next. "Quite the sharp one to notice such a tiny wound hidden in the fur to tell us apart."

 _Sweet cheese, they sound the same too! How did Gon tell them apart?!_

The son spoke up next. "You were quick to act in our aid and even made sure I was okay before trying to save my 'wife'."

Now the daughter spoke up. "You managed to 'rescue' me and bring me back to the house, but you never figured out we were Kiriko as well."

I shrugged. "I had gotten some hints, like when you worried about me more then each other. But, I brushed it off as worry for your 'savior' and thought nothing of it."

They all snickered at my use of air quotes, and the wounded Kiriko stepped in.

"That is good reasoning. Your reflexes and quick thinking are quite impressive, you are more then capable I'd say."

The other Kiriko steeped up now. "I shall take you to the exam site."

That seemed to hit me hard. "I-I...passed?"

They all nodded. feeling a weight lift off me, I looked back at the injury I caused and frowned.

"Well, let me take care of that first."

I pulled out Recov10 and the wound began to heal. They seemed surprised by that, before the expression shifted to my collapsing body. My knees buckled and I felt like i got stepped on by a giant. The son started talking.

"Hey, easy now. No need to wear yourself down."

I got back up and shook my head. "It's fine. The least I can do to say thanks."

The Kiriko grabbed my shoulders and took to the skies. I noticed it was still afternoon.

 _Did I really blaze through that? Well whatever._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip was long and boring, but the view was great. Eventually we reached Zaban City by sundown.

I was slightly refreshed from the break and cool air. The Kiriko had set down outside the city and changed to a disguise.

"Follow me to the exam building, and try not to get lost in the crowd."

 _Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I'm stupid. What happened to all that praise from before?_

After a small walk we made it to the exam site.

"Oh sweet. I was getting hungry."

The Kiriko snickered. "Well, just wait. This is actually the exam site."

I blinked. "Really?...Can I at least get the food to go?"

The Kiriko snickered again.

We entered the building and the chef greeted us.

"Hey there, what do ya want?"

"Steak lunch for one."

The chef narrowed his eyes. "How do you want it?"

"Over low heat...grilled slowly..."

He nodded. "Gotcha, head to the back room."

We headed to the back room, there was a table and some seats there. Feeling ready to collapse, I took a seat.

The Kiriko stayed by the door, a badge in hand. "This is it, I've done my part so I'll be on my way. Not many rookies make it this far. Here."

He tossed the badge at me, and it slapped me in my forehead.

"Exam entrants are to wear those at all times, so don't lose it. I'm sure you'll make it far in the exam. But, who knows? Maybe I'll see you next year."

The Kiriko took off after that, and the elevator started going down. I sighed.

 _Guess I'll just hafta eat my provisions._

I pulled out a sandwich, a bag of chips and some water and started digging in. By the time the elevator reached the end I had finished eating. I put my badge on my cloak, with the number 402 I noted, and walked out.

The other entrants were less then welcoming, as they all just glared my way. I didn't care, all I wanted was sleep. I moved away from the elevator and to the right, took off my backpack and sat down, trying to get comfy. Eventually I drifted off, but not before I had a thought.

 _Wait, doesn't this world have its own language? Why is everyone speaking perfect English...? Probably never gonna get an answer..._

I was eventually welcomed by the oblivion that is sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the house the rest of the Kiriko family watched as they took off.

"Such a strange power, think he'll make it?." The son said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine in the exams." The daughter said.

The parent snickered at that.

"Very true. He did all that while exhausted, even going so far as to heal me. He has a will of fire."

They turned away and headed back inside, but not before the parent said one last thing.

"I just hope he doesn't get himself killed. Not many like him in this world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes

whew. well that's another chapter down. got to say the hardest part was making the deck of cards. both literally and on a balanced scale. but it should work, anyone curious about what does what just google Network Transmission battle chips. those of you who have and are wondering why the effects are different from what they are in the actual game, remember, programing limits in games do not exist in "real life". the only limit is what we can try, who says Gutpunch is only meant for punching things back? also I was tempted to give the gun a card reader slot as a means to use offensive cards, but that seemed to slow to be practical in a real fight. anyway I'll see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello X New X Friends

* * *

Vincent was no fool, he knew this world was dangerous.

And yet he still brought him here, he still persists in taking the exams. All this, just for him to prove a point. The stress he must be having, it's amazing Tyler managed to even fall asleep. Vincent will be amazed if he himself will be able to sleep probably, despite how he doesn't really need it. Vincent didn't really need a lot to keep himself going. Hell, he doesn't need food, water, or air. He is pretty much self sustaining, doesn't mean he enjoys watching someone like this kid suffering through something like the hunter exams.

Vincent sighed and rubbed his head.

 _Maybe I need a vacation._

Vincent checked the time Tyler had got here: 7:00 pm yesterday. It was currently 6:00 am. Vincent heard snickering and looked to the other applicants, spotting Hisoka and Illumi in the crowd and making a mental note to watch them carefully through the hunter exams. He then saw someone trying to open the bag next to Tyler, number 16 'rookie crusher' Tonpa.

Vincent only smirked at his attempts

 _Try all you want rookie crusher, that bag is specialized. It will only open when it reads the genetics of its owner. I should know, I made it._

Vincent watched as Tonpa eventually gave up on the bag, he saw his pistol in the holster on his left side, uncovered by his cloak being completely crumpled up behind him, and focused on stealing his weapon.

Vincent cursed himself for not thinking about that as Tonpa reached to steal it. Only to jump back when Tyler rolled over to his left side to get comfy, making Tonpas' attempt to steal it impossible. Tonpa just gave up and left for his old post. Vincent let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

 _Tyler, you have some uncanny luck. The exams will be starting in a few. I only hope you keep that luck._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You ever had a night where you slept so well but then were forced to get up by an alarm clock?

"Hey! Wake up!"

Yeah similar deal here.

 _Who the hell is it? Screw it, just ignore 'em and he'll go away._

"Hey! C'mon, wake up!"

Another two voices spoke up. "Must be a heavy sleeper."

"Maybe we shouldn't disturb him."

The first voice spoke again. "Nah, it's only fair for rookies to meet each other."

 _Rookies?...! Tonpa!_

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the right. I was greeted by Tonpa.

Tonpa grinned and turned back around. "There, see? No harm done."

He turned back to me " Nice to meet you rookie, I'm Tonpa!" He reached his hand out, I was hesitant to shake it but did so anyway. With a grip strong enough to cause him pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Yeah I can be a bit of a grouch when I'm forced to get up, not that Tonpa doesn't deserve this.

I glared at him. "Any reason why you woke me up? Hmm?"

I looked behind him and was greeted by a surprising sight.

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio are standing right behind him. I let go of his hand and stood up, trying to contain my suprise and sudden nervousness.

"Can I help you?"

Tonpa seemed to recover and gestured to the three. "Just wanted some rookies to get along! Why not introduce yourselves guys?"

Gon stepped up first and extended his hand. "I'm Gon, nice to meet you!" Leorio and Kurapika seemed a little tense that Gon would try that after what happened earlier, I was having similar thoughts.

 _He did see what I did to Tonpa right?...Heh, he really is a sweet kid._

I couldn't help but smile. I bent down and took his handshake. "Likewise, Gon. I'm Tyler."

I heard Kurapika and Leorio let out a deep breath, I could see Tonpa out of the corner of my eye bristle at my sudden change of mood, I also heard Leorio mutter under his breath "Strange name".

 _Really?! My name is strange?! You ran into a guy named Mathew and didn't remark his name!_

I stood up and looked at the two others behind him.

Kurapika decided to go next. "I'm Kurapika."

Leorio seemed to lose any nervousness from before.

"I'm Leorio, nice to meet ya."

I waved. "Likewise, Leorio. Though my name can't be that strange."

He seemed to tense at that. "O-oh, you heard. Heh."

 _Welp, he's nervous again. Heh._

Tonpa jumped in to the group again.

"Anyway, like I said before I'm Tonpa! Now, how about we celebrate making new rookie friends with a drink!" He pulled out five cans of juice and handed one to each of us.

 _Oh. I know where this is going. Do I warn them? Nah, Gon can do that._

I took the can of juice and acted like I was feeling it over.

Tonpa noticed my act. "Something wrong?"

I simply smiled. "Oh nothing major, I just prefer cold drinks. This is warm."

Tonpa seemed nervous over that. "O-oh, I see. Well-"

By this time Gon spit out his juice. "Uh, Mister Tonpa? I think the juice is expired. It tastes funny."

Leorio responded instantly by spitting his out too. "Seriously?! That was close!"

Kurapika had the same idea as I did, we dumped it out on the ground. Tonpa got to his knees an started fake begging.

"I'm SO sorry! I didn't know!"

Gon naturally fell for the act. "It's okay, no need to apologize. How are you feeling?"

Tonpa lifted his head. "Oh, I'm fine actually. Must have gotten lucky and had a good one."

Gon nodded. "I lived in the mountains, so I sampled plants to tell which where bad or not."

Tonpa got up with that nervous smile plastered on his face. "O-oh, I see. Well, since no harm has been done, then everything's okay."

I sighed and decided to pull out some spare water bottles for Leorio and Gon. "Here. This will hopefully wash out the juice."

They took the bottles to wash out any juice left. Tonpa looked confused and annoyed at me. I looked over to him.

"Something wrong Tonpa?"

"N-nothing!"

Gon and Leorio finished washing out the juice.

"Thanks Mister Tyler!"

I chuckled. "Now, now. No need to be formal. Just call me Tyler."

Leorio nodded. "Yeah, that helped a lot. Thanks."

 **"** _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

Everyone turned to see what the scream was for, only to find some guy losing his arms. Well, more precise his arms were disintegrating into flower petals.

And the one responsible was obvious by the card planted in the ground near the victim. Hisoka walked by and was acting coy over his work.

"Oh? His arms are turning into flower petals? How strange... No smoke and mirrors here."

He bent down to the kneeling, crippled examinee and began to speak again.

"Maybe next time you'll apologize for bumping into someone?"

He got back up and walked off. Tonpa started speaking, more to himself then us.

"Great, that psychopath is back?"

Gon turned to Tonpa. "You know him?"

Tonpa nodded. "Yeah. His name is Hisoka, the magician. He took part in the exams before but was disqualified for attacking an examiner he 'didn't like'."

Leorio seemed surprised with that remark. "Seriously?! Why the hell are they letting him take the exams again?!"

Tonpa shook his head. "There is no rule to say he can't. The devil himself could become a hunter if he passed the examiners tests."

I sighed. "Even if there was a rule against people like Hisoka taking the exam I'm sure they could find some work around. Why do you think so many people take the exams for their greedy desires? This whole thing gives meaning to the phrase 'if it can be used, it can be abused'."

I decided to stop myself before I continued ranting. It was a bad habit I developed, mostly from trauma. All that happened was I tried to be nice and get some kids Frisbee off the roof. I climbed up, got it, then slipped off. Broke my arm and leg on the landing. I was in the hospital for short time, but part of the trauma was that the owner of the orphanage cared more about the hospital bill sucking the money out of his wallet rather then my well being. Because of that, I started carefully thinking things over to the point of overthinking. From motives to how people act.

Despite what I said earlier, I can't help but feel guilty for taking this exam for selfish reasons.

 _But I can't just stop. I need answers, ACTUAL answers, and Vincent is the one who has them. He is no doubt waiting at the end of this exam. That whole building my confidence bit can't be true._

I decided to take my leave from the group, not wanting to risk altering the timeline.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I got some sleep to catch up on."

I started walking back away, only to be stopped by Gon.

"Hey, Tyler, why are you taking the exams?"

I stopped and turned to look at them before responding.

"Why do you ask?"

Kurapika spoke next. "I also wish to know something. Where are you from?"

That caused my nerves to feel shot.

"W-why do you want to know where I'm from?"

Kurapika pointed at my chest. "Your shirt, underneath the cloak. I've never seen a language like that before."

Leorio looked at Kurapika, then back to me. "Yeah I saw that while Tonpa tried waking you up too. I've been meaning to ask what that is."

My heart fell into my stomach. Tonpa seemed curious about that too, given his interested look.

 _Shit, shit, shit! This is exactly why I didn't want to get involved with them! C'mon, think of something!...Wait..._

It was then I had an idea. An ingenious idea. well okay maybe not that good.

"Heh...Where I'm from doesn't matter...As for why I'm taking the exams-"

I crossed my arms, thinking of my cloak billowing in the wind.

"I'm just a guy who's gonna be a hunter for the fun of it."

Yeah I couldn't resist the One Punch Man reference, even though they won't get it.

I smirked, Leorio seemed annoyed by my answer.

"The hell kinda half-assed backstory is that?!"

 _HAH! Thanks for adding fuel to the fire Leorio!_

I tried not to laugh but it managed to leak out as a snicker.

Leorio seemed even more agitated.

"The hell is so funny?!"

Kurapika put a hand on Leorios shoulder.

"Calm down Leorio."

The bell began to ring and everyone turned to the gate at the front, it began to lift up revealing Satotz. Same design as the anime, including no mouth.

 _How does this guy eat or drink?! Osmosis?!_

Satotz looked around.

"So, these are all the examinees then?"

 _His mustache moves when he talks!_

Gon looked excited, as expected. "All right! The exams are starting!"

Satotz began again. "So, there are 404 examinees? Very well, if you will all follow me."

Satotz turned around and started walking and, as expected, everyone began following him.

I smirked. "So it begins."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

 _Oh shit, Leorio. Why didn't I move away while they were distracted?!_

I looked to Leorio. "C'mon, you really think this guy is going to lead us to the exam? After everything we went through to get HERE? This IS the exam."

"What?"

Kurapika nodded. "He's right. Look Leorio, the pace is picking up."

Indeed it was, everyone is starting to speed up. What was a simple walk, is now a brisk pace, and is now a light jog. Well, except for Satotz who still looks to be walking. Satotz decided to speak up.

"As I'm sure some of you figured out, this is the first phase of the exam. I am Satotz your exam proctor. You must follow me to the second phase exam site."

I sighed, already feeling pressured.

Kurapika looked at me. "You never answered our questions."

 _Damnit!_

"Yes I did! Look, is now the best time? Can't it wait for when we are not pressured?"

Leorio seemed to agree with me. "He's got a point. We should focus on getting through the first phase."

Kurapika seemed annoyed, but decided against pressing the question.

Gon however-

"So, is that really why you want to become a hunter? For the fun of it?"

 _Ugh...Damn it, gimme a break._

"Yup."

Leorio rolled his eyes. "Gon, he's lying. He doesn't want to tell us. Let me guess, the money right? No shame in telling us that. "

Kurapika closed his eyes. "Maybe not for you Leorio."

Leorio bristled at that. "Oh yeah?! At least I can gain something from being a hunter other then being some vengeful punk!"

Kurapika glared at Leorio. "You really don't know when to stop running your mouth. Being a hunter is about upholding justice!"

Gon just moved away from them and closer to me as if I'll keep him out of their argument.

I sighed. "This is gonna be a long first phase."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes later...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The argument between those two died out some time ago, now all anyone could hear was footsteps and panting. I was already starting to feel exhausted.

 _You would think being unable to afford a car and walking everywhere would be enough preparation for something like this._

Unfortunately, the others noticed my condition. Gon spoke up first.

"Hey, you okay Tyler?"

I just shrugged.

Kurapika spoke up next.

"You don't have much stamina do you?"

I grew annoyed from that remark.

"It's not like I can help it!"

Leorio looked at me. "If that's the case, why didn't you exercise more before taking the exams?"

I glared at them. "What do you think I did before this?! Pick flowers?!"

I really did try to stay in shape. Mostly to lose the gut I have, but It wouldn't leave. I blame myself for having pizza almost every night. Right now I was more concerned over why these three were so interested in me. Okay, Gon I can brush off as innocent questions, but Leorio and Kurapika I'm not so sure. I suppose Leorio was in the same boat as Gon, but Kurapika?

I noticed Tonpa was gone.

 _Whatever, he just gets in the way._

Gon looked between the three of us, before looking at me. "So what is that on you shirt?"

 _Again with this?_

I sighed. "Like Kurapika said, it's some other language."

Leorio looked over. "Yeah, but I wanna know what language it is."

"English."

Kurapika glanced over to me. "Never heard of that language before."

Gon looked up at me curiously. "So what does it spell out on your shirt?"

I was about to answer, but started snickering.

Leorio sighed. "Here we go again."

I looked over to him. "Sorry. I just find it ironic."

They all looked confused. I continued. "It reads 'keep calm, I got this.'."

Leorio surprisingly found that funny and chuckled.

"Okay, I see why that's funny."

Gon laughed at that too. Kurapika seemed indifferent.

Gon looked up ahead. "Hey, there's a fork in the path."

I looked forward and sure enough, there was.

Gon started sniffing the air. "Hey, do you guys smell something sweet?"

I started sniffing and found the sweet smell, and instantly sneezed.

Gon continued. "It's coming from the right path."

I rubbed my nose hoping to stop another sneeze. "Just ignore it. Everyone is going left anyway. Besides, whatever is down there is messing with my allergies."

We passed the hall of illusions, or whatever its name is, and continued on. With the relative silence I started thinking over the events that will happen.

 _Okay so Leorio might pass out before the half-way point, going to be fun to carry him to the end. Honestly even if I didn't get involved with them earlier, I probably would have just to keep them out of that death trap. Still, why does Kurapika care where I'm from? And what made him sure the writing on my shirt was another language? Wait, Kurapika knew about that ancient language on that stone before the path to the Kiriko couple. Is that why he's curious? He doesn't know what language it is?_

I began running through what memories I had on the exam arc from both versions of the anime, but they were sketchy at best. The major downside to sharing a TV with 10 or more kids, they don't pause the movie if you go to the bathroom or get a snack. Not to mention I was pretty busy half the time with the other kids needs. As for the 2011 version, I only saw what I could find on the internet.

 _I need to find some excuse so Kurapika doesn't get suspicious._

Leorio was glancing around, looking more exhausted then before. " How are none of the other applicants tired? They barely look like they're breaking a sweat."

I looked over to him. "Well, most of them were here long before us. They just got to relax more then we did."

Leorio sighed. "Yeah, that might be it. But some of these guys are retaking the exam too."

I heard the sound of a...skateboard? I looked over by Leorio and saw Killua pass by.

Leorio seemed annoyed. "HEY! You brat! That's cheating!"

Killua looked back at Leorio with confusion and disinterest. "What do you mean?"

Leorio seemed even more agitated now. "This is an endurance test! You're supposed to run like the others!"

Gon interjected. "No it's not."

Leorio looked over to Gon both annoyed and confused. "What? Hey whose side are you on Gon?!"

Kurapika decided to speak up. "This isn't some simple endurance test."

Leorio just looked at him confused and Kurapika continued. "We are to follow Satotz until the next phase site, but we don't know where or how far away it is."

Gon nodded. "So we just gotta keep running until we get there."

Killua looked at Gon. "Hey, what's your name?"

Gon looked over. "I'm Gon. You?"

"Killua. How old are you?"

"12"

Killua hummed and got off his skateboard in a flashy manner.

Gon was amazed.

 _Aww, how cute. Wish I had his personality when I was his age._

I shook my head, repressing the memories that started crawling back into my brain. I decided to listen to Gon and Killua again to ignore it.

"Hey, aren't you gonna use that?"

Killua shrugged. "Nah, I think I'll run for now."

Leorio dropped his briefcase and started to fall behind, eventually stopping. As expected Gon stopped, as did Kurapika and Killua. I stopped just to take a breather.

Killua looked at us. "Hey let's go. Forget him, He's just gonna stay there for a while."

Leorio either heard Killua, or the timing was just right. Because Leorio had taken his shirt off and had his badge on his chest and started rushing forward screaming. **"I'll Become a hunter no matter what!"**

As soon as he passed us, Gon used his fishing rod to grab Leorios briefcase.

Killua was impressed.

"Wow cool! Can you let me try that?

"Only if you let me try your skateboard

So we started running after Leorio, eventually catching up to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors notes

Wow this was a lot longer in the original draft. chapters 4 and 5 were all one chapter at first. my nerves felt shot writing this. mostly because I was writing what the main cast were saying and that's a critical thing in these stories, getting their personalities right. you will see more of that and hopefully I hit the bull's-eye with them. welp till next chapter.

 **Preview:**

I pulled out my deck of cards, Leorio just looked at me confused.

"What? Are we gonna play poker?"


	5. Chapter 5

Past X Is X Present

* * *

How long have we been running? We haven't even reached the stairs yet. My legs feel ready to fall off.

 _Just need to take my mind off it. I know, a song might help._

I reached in my bag for my phone, hoping it had a music player function, but I stopped myself before I pulled my phone out.

 _What am I doing?! They don't have cellphones! Even if they did, They don't have the model I have!_

I felt someone staring and looked over to where it was coming from.

Kurapika.

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

Kurapika looked forward. "It's nothing."

 _Sure, I wish. What is your damage?_

I decided to ignore him and focused on a song in my head to hopefully numb the tired ache in my legs.

It was about 10 minutes before the silence around us was broken.

Kurapika spoke. "Leorio, why do you really want to be a hunter?"

Leorio glanced at him. "Like I said, the money."

Kurapika asked "Is that really all?"

Leorio didn't answer.

Kurapika continued. "I've met many who live for money, you aren't like them. Sure you're not very smart and have a nasty attitude-"

Leorio grit his teeth at those remarks.

"-but you aren't shallow."

Leorio scoffed. "You and your logic."

I rolled my eyes. "You'd be surprised how far brains can get you."

Leorio glared at me. "No one asked you."

"Scarlet eyes."

Leorio turned to Kurapika with a confused look.

"That is why the Kurta clan was attacked."

I looked around to see if Gon or Killua were still here.

They were.

 _Shouldn't they be racing or something?_

"The Kurta clan is known for their unique eyes. Our eyes turn scarlet from heightened emotions, as if on fire. The eyes in the scarlet state, are one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world, and they command high prices on the black market."

 _This is off from either anime right? Also, kinda stupid to just kill an entire clan. If the eyes are so damn valuable, why not leave enough stragglers to farm later?...Maybe I should stop this line of thought._

"So that's why the Phantom Troupe attack you?"

Kurapika nodded. "That is why I wish to be a hunter. With enough resources and information, I will find and capture the Phantom Troupe."

Leorio seemed lost in thought over this. He eventually responded.

"Sorry but I don't have a noble cause."

Kurapika glared. "Don't lie Leorio."

"I'm not lying! With money you can buy anything! Even peoples lives!"

Kurapika seemed furious. "Take that back Leorio!"

"Why?! It's the truth! If I had the money my friend wouldn't have died!"

That seemed to make Kurapika pause. Leorio quickly shut up, not wanting to continue.

 _I'm just gonna assume this is the 2011 scenario. But, were Gon and Killua present for that?_

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, which felt more like minutes. Eventually Kurapika broke it.

"An illness?"

 _Okay, that's a stretch. The only connecting lines to that are his medical practices and his friends death._

"It was a treatable disease. But, the operation cost a fortune."

 _And somehow Kurapika hit the bull's-eye._

Leorio shook his head. "I was naïve, I thought I could become a doctor to treat kids with the same disease free of charge. That was my dream."

I could see he was holding back tears, the water was gathering out of the corners of his eyes.

"What a joke. Turns out to be a doctor you need even more money!"

He glanced over to Kurapika.

"The world runs on money, got it? So I need to make money!"

I sighed, my doubts beginning to grow.

 _Why did I think my reasons were justified? Hell I could die from this, and what would I have to show for it? I found out the truth of why I'm here?_

Gon spoke up. "I'm sure you can make it real Leorio."

Leorio seemed embarrassed by that. "Y-yeah, whatever."

Killua for some reason decided to chime in. "Yeah well, it won't mean anything if you fall flat in the first phase old man."

Leorio bristled at that comment. "I'm not an old man! I'm a teenager like you!"

Gon, Kurapika, and Killua were naturally dumbfounded by this. Gon and Killua were the only ones to respond.

"Seriously?!"

Leorio looked a little hurt by that. "Seriously? You too Gon? You are not my friend anymore!"

Kurapika slowly moved away from Leorio, I only chuckled. We continued on in silence for a while longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 minutes later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was another split in the path earlier. Naturally, everyone ran to the left again and I sneezed. We have to be close to the stairs now right? My legs nearly gave out before now. The only reason I held on was by taking my mind off the pain with a song in my head. In half irony the song was "Left Behind" by DAGames. I only hummed the tune, but it didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Gon was the one to speak up. "What are you humming?"

I shrugged. "Just some song I heard a while back."

Killua raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Again I shrugged. "Half the reason is to keep my mind off the running. The other reason is for irony."

Gon seemed interested now. "Think you could sing it?"

I only shook my head. "I doubt I would be good. I mean, I do know the song well enough but My singing would butcher it." I was hoping to deter Gon in the hopes of avoiding embarrassment.

"You can't be that bad." It didn't work.

I was going to say no, but for some reason looking at Gon's innocent expression just made it difficult.

 _Is this why everyone says Gon is special? Ugh, I'm never gonna live this down._

I sighed. "Alright, I'll try it."

I took out my canteen for a quick sip and began to clear my throat.

Only for Leorio to fall behind and stop again. Gon and Kurapika stopped again. Killua stopped ahead of us when he realized Gon stopped.

 _Oh thank the sweet cheese, I avoided that._

We walked back to Leorio, who looked really pale.

Kurapika bent down to Leorio and helped him up. "Leorio, we need to go."

Leorio weakly shook his head. "Forget it. I was in over my head, the hunter exams are for monsters. Not normal people like me."

I sighed. "Yeah, I can relate to that."

Kurapika started to pick him up and carry him, but then I got an idea.

"Oh! That might work!"

Everyone just looked at me confused.

"I may be able to refresh his stamina."

Kurapika looked at me warily, confliction masked under his glare. "How exactly would you manage that?"

I pulled out my deck of cards, Leorio just looked at me confused.

"What? Are we gonna play poker?"

I pulled my Recov30 and began my "test".

The effect was visible, but...

Leorio just looked annoyed.

"What was that sparkler supposed to do?"

I shrugged. "Normally it heals wounds but I guess stamina regen doesn't count into the whole recovery effect." _Why do I feel numb all over?_

Gon and Killua seemed interested in what I did. Kurapika just looked exasperated.

"If your done wasting our time we need to go."

I glared at Kurapika, clenching my fists. "What is your problem with me?"

Kurapika glared back, and for some reason dropped Leorio. " I don't know what you're talking about."

"G-guys, if you are trying to help you're not doing a good job." Leorio grumbled from the ground.

I picked him up and pulled out DashAtk. "Right, I don't have the time to put up with your hostility." I used it's effect and started flying forward past a surprised Gon and Killua.

Only for me and Leorio to fall flat on our faces.

Well, I fell flat. Leorio got dragged down with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Tonpas POV)**

The rookies this year are tougher then I would like, but all the more worthwhile to crush. That Nicolas brat got what he deserved, thanks to a little bribed help from the Amori brothers, and now there's this group of rookies. That Gon kid is pretty naïve, I'll save him for last. crushing a rookie is one thing, but an innocent kid as well? That's the most satisfying. Killua will be trickier, as well as that Kurapika kid. That Leorio guy shouldn't be too difficult either. But, that last one with the glasses...

I recalled his act with the can of juice. That excuse of his, just bothered me. He knew it had something in it beforehand. He didn't really like me from the first moment he looked at me either, I could tell. He was like that Nicolas brat, or Killua, He knows I'm up to something but just plays along to extent as if to mess with me. Now though, he slipped up with whatever he did to speed forward. Now he was out cold, either from exhaustion or falling flat on his face. Just like before...

When he first got here I called out to him but he didn't seem to hear me, or he ignored me. He passed out pretty quickly, but it was getting late as well. I made sure to wake up before him so as to steal all of his gear, but the bag wouldn't open. It had no lock but I couldn't open it. When he reached for the water before, it opened just fine for him. His pistol was my only other option but he lucked out in his sleep, and stealing it earlier wasn't possible either thanks to that cloak and sticking close to the other rookies. The instant I move that cloak out of the way he and the others would notice. He does seem at odds with that Kurapika kid, but I'll use that later if need be. I have a better plan.

I walked up to them. Leorio seemed to be trying to wake Tyler up, and failing.

"Hey! What happened?" I asked.

Leorio looked up to me worried. "I don't know! He just collapsed!"

The others ran up to us. Gon looking worried.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Leorio put some fingers on Tylers' neck. After a relieved sigh, he looked to Gon. "Yeah. He still has a pulse, but he did fall on his face. He's bleeding and may have a concussion. We need to treat him, but we still have to follow Satotz. We don't have the time."

I decided to play my hand now. "I know how to heal him quickly."

They all looked my way but said nothing, I continued. "Earlier we came across a split in the path, with the sweet smelling right path. I recognize the smell as the sap of the healing cedar tree. If I can take you two back to the tree his wounds and maybe even your stamina will be healed back to full."

Kurapika spoke up. "But, that was a some time ago. You won't make it back."

Leorio added his own thoughts. "Yeah, and there could be traps too."

I shook my head. "It's fine. You know, the reason I keep flunking the exams is because I help rookies like you. I've been in the exams long enough, I can handle any traps thrown at me. They should be back into shape in ten minutes."

They seemed hesitant at first, except Killua. Killua knows my bluff but isn't going to point it out. Why would he? He doesn't care about these two. Eventually the three of them nodded. I moved to pick those two up, when Leorio spoke.

"Thanks."

I managed to contain my laughter and responded. "Don't worry about it."

I looked at the others. "You best get going before you fall behind."

Naturally, the started running off. Except, that Gon kid looked hesitant. But, he went along all the same. I dragged these two down the path and eventually into the trap hall.

I stopped when we were deep enough. This sap is deadly, unless you grow an immunity to it like I did.

I set those two on the ground. "There, now you two will fail the exams."

Leorio looked confused. "W-what?"

I grinned. "Did you really think I would help you fools? I only flunk out of the exams because I enjoy crushing rookies like you."

Leorio seemed to want to punch me but, from how his eyes were glazing over, the sap was already taking effect.

"Y-you...Bastard."

I left those two there, enjoying the thought that I managed to take down Tyler. Taking down rookies like him is always a joy. Those others will no doubt come running for them in a few minutes, I'd best get into place for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Kurapikas POV)**

Something is wrong. Tonpa should be back with the others. Gon insisted on heading back to meet up with them, but Killua didn't bother to join us and we still saw no sign of Tonpa, Leorio, or Tyler. Tyler... something about him is not right. He tried crushing Tonpas hand when he just woke him up, and yet was kind enough to Gon. Not to mention his expression when he saw us, it was surprise, as if he knew us but wasn't expecting to see us. He never drank the juice Tonpa gave us either, like he knew it was bad beforehand. Not to mention what he said earlier.

 _"Even if there was a rule against people like Hisoka from taking the exam I'm sure they would find a work around. Why do you think so many people take the exams for their greedy desires?"_

He made it sound like it was nothing new. As if he had seen such a thing before.

Or done it before.

I shook those thoughts from my head. I can't act on some hunch, but he could very well be a killer like Hisoka. He was very defensive about were he was from too.

"Hey! It's Tonpa!"

Gons' shouting snapped me from my thoughts. Sure enough, it was Tonpa. On the ground and looking injured.

 _Don't tell me him passing out was an act. If this ends up worse than before with Mathew... No. Don't jump ahead._

I knelt down. "Tonpa, what happened?"

Tonpa looked up, a worried expression on his face, and pointed down the hall. "It's terrible... I've never seen such a trap! Hurry!"

Gon needed no more explanation and ran down the hall, I followed.

"Gon, we need to be careful."

Gon nodded. "Yeah, I know. Tonpa warned us about a trap."

 _That's not all we need to worry about. Hopefully I'm wrong._

Gons shouting echoed through the hall. "Leorio! Tyler! Where are you?!"

There was nothing but silence.

Suddenly, the hall started to fade. In it's place was... my village, being burned and ransacked by the Phantom Troupe.

"No..."

I could see my people being killed off one by one

"No...Stop it!"

 _This can't be right. I was just with Gon! What's going on?!_

The scenery wouldn't stop. Instead, it shifted to a fight between the remaining Kurta clan and the Phantom Troupe. Despite their efforts, they all slowly perished.

Tears began to fall as I could only watch in horror.

"No...stop..."

I felt something hit me. I was flying towards the ground, and landed a few feet ahead of... Gon?

"Kurapika!"

I looked up to Gon.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry."

Gon shook his head. "No you weren't! You were screaming and panicking! I tried to take you with me but you kept struggling."

I looked down. "How long was I acting like that?"

"Ten minutes."

 _But... It feels like I was with Gon seconds ago. What knocked me out of it?_

I looked over to see what hit me.

Killua.

"Listen, there is no such thing as a 'healing cedar tree'. This is the sap of the Illusion tree. Assassins use the scent from the sap to induce hallucinations of the past events, or people you despise or dread. Once the effects take hold, eventually it will cause the mind to break."

My mind had felt shattered since the illusion, but now the pieces started falling back into place.

"Then Tonpa-"

"He tricked you."

I felt my hands clench out of reflex.

 _I was a fool. I should have been more cautious._

Gon snapped me out of my thoughts. "We have to hurry!"

Killua smirked. "Well the first phase isn't that boring now. I have a plan to get those two and get back to the others in one go."

I nodded. "Then let's go!"

"Wait."

I looked to Gon. "What?"

"Do you hear that? It sounds like it's just up ahead!"

Gon took off, with Killua right behind him. I soon followed after them, hearing what sounds like... crying?

Gon yelled. "Hey I think I see Leorio!"

Sure enough, he was there. I could hear him talking to whatever hallucination he was having.

Killua spoke up. "Good. Now to take wake him up."

Gon stopped him. "Isn't there a better way then kicking him awake?"

Killua sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can do that."

He pulled out some capsules. With a faint 'click' he tossed them behind us.

Killua smirked. "The other way to wake him up is to destroy the sap."

We all rushed forward when the bombs went off and grabbed Leorio. He seemed surprised to see us.

Leorio just seemed confused. "Kurapika? Gon? Killua?...P-Pietro?"

I decided to explain quickly. "You were hallucinating. The smell of the sap on the walls is the cause. Tonpa tricked you."

Leorio seemed to bristle at that. "That's right! He is gonna pay!"

Gon deterred him quickly. "We still need to find Tyler. Do you know where he went?"

Leorio looked confused. "What? Last I saw he was still out cold."

There was a soft cry deeper down the hall.

Killua put his hands behind his head and sighed. "Guess he woke up, and thanks to the sap, wandered down farther then you. What a pain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes.

I know this place. My old bedroom in my apartment.

 _So was all that just a dream?_

My answer came when the scenery shifted. I was back at the orphanage.

 _Well, if I'm still asleep, then this turned into a nightmare real fast._

The scene before me was familiar. I was caring for the other kids in the house. Cooking tonights dinner, something the owner should be doing. The door opened with a slam.

"Speak of the devil."

Our caretaker returned, in a drunken state. He only ever got like this when he lost all his money gambling. He walked over to the younger version of me, looking annoyed by my mere presence. He sampled my cooking and instantly spit it back up, along with his alcohol.

He looked more enraged then before.

"The hell is this?! You worthless little turd! You can't even cook simple soup?!"

My younger self could only shake and cry in silence. Eventually he knocked me off the step ladder I used to reach the oven.

"You tryin' ta poison me?! This crap can't be food with taste like this!"

I looked up to him with some sense of anger.

"M-maybe it's because of your whiskey it tastes bad!"

That only caused him to kick me across the kitchen and against a wall.

"You lying ijiot! You got some nerve tryin ta off me!"

He downed what was left of his drink and threw the bottle at me. I only barely moved out of the way.

"I-I wouldn't hafta put up with you brats if Ma didn't gimme this damn place in her will. If she cared so much fer you kids why would she neglect me!?"

He started to walk out of the kitchen before turning back to the kids.

"No food tonight for any o' ya! And you can thank this waste o' space right here for that!" He punctuated that last part by slamming his boot on my hand.

After he left, my younger self forced his way up and wander over to a cupboard. He pulled out a key hidden under a loose board inside.

"L-listen guys, let's just get the food he hordes to himself. I'm done cooking for the week."

I remember that night to well. we snuck off with his stache of sweets for dinner, he never noticed thanks to the alcohol making him pass out. But it wasn't near enough of a punishment he deserved.

The scene changed again. I was just returned from the hospital after the whole falling off the roof incident.

I went to my bed to rest. Only to be stopped by someone grabbing my broken arm and seeming to try and crush it.

"Tell me, are you trying to make me go bankrupt? Who is it that gives you this roof over your head?!"

I only glared at him, tear beginning to fall.

"You're lucky I need to keep up appearances, otherwise I would have left you where you fell."

I couldn't bit back my hateful remarks anymore. "You don't need me to make you lose all the money, you throw it out every time you go to that casino-"

I was punched across the face.

"You ungrateful little shit! I take you to a hospital to get treated and that's the thanks I get?! I hope you like it in here because until the month is through you stay here!"

He stormed out and left me on the ground. The other kids helped me up into the bed.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry I won't be able to cook thanks to my broken arm. Steve, think you can manage for me?"

I could feel my veins turn cold at the next sight. I remember all these kids, and slowly, one by one they faded.

And I knew why.

They were given to caring families. They all left with new loved ones. I was happy for them to finally be away from that man.

So then why do I feel like a hole is growing in my chest?

"Because I was left behind..."

I could remember being passed up by one family or another. Some had reasons, others maybe didn't notice me, but I was still stuck here.

The scene changed again. I was face down in the dirt outside the orphanage.

"You have taken up too much of my life! You can take care of yourself now, so get out!"

Right, he was kicking me out. Drunk or not I knew he would do this sometime. It was the dead of night, the streets were silent and most of the neighboring buildings have long been abandoned.

To most people this would seem cruel.

Me?

I just laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

"The hell is so funny?!"

I know this is a nightmare, but now I actually feel in control.

Time to change the script.

"What's funny? I'll tell you."

I got up, not bothering to look at him. My limbs shaking, my blood felt like it was on fire.

But I didn't care.

"Now that you're kicking me out, I don't have to follow your rules. Now I can speak my mind."

I felt the tears begin to fall.

"I've had to suffer through your 'care' longer than any other child in this orphanage. You neglect us, abuse us, why? Because you were neglected by your mother? You were just some spoiled brat who wanted all the attention. But because she decided to start the orphanage, you felt abandoned."

My hands clenched into fists.

"You take your own anger out on us because you think it's our fault. I've been more of a caretaker to these kids then you!"

I felt something warm drip from the palms of my hands, but I ignored it.

"I did all the house work while you gambled and drank everything away. I did the cooking, cleaning, I took care of the kids when they were injured. Hell, I had to go with you to the store to make sure you bought everything we need!"

I began to laugh again.

"But you know what the real kicker is? I get to bring you down. In fact I already have. This nightmare won't last much longer I'm sure, I only wish I could rub it into your face in real life. To taunt you that I am better then you in every way!"

I punctuated that last part by turning to point at him.

But he wasn't there, the orphanage, street, city, all gone.

Just a hall full of roots.

And I was pointing past four familiar people. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua.

Naturally I was confused "Huh?"

I noticed my hand dripping blood.

Killua put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm impressed. Don't know many people who can break out of the illusion on their own."

 _Illusion? When did I get here? How did I-_

Killua pulled out three capsules. "Now that we don't have to waste time waking him up, let's get going."

Faint clicking was heard and Killua tossed the capsules behind them.

Leorio seemed confused. "'Click'? Don't tell me those are-"

His answer came to him when the explosion started.

Gon grabbed Leorio by the arm and dragged him through the smoke, Killua following close behind.

Kurapika grabbed my arm and pulled me through the smoke as well.

I noticed more bombs get tossed in front of us.

The explosion went off but the wall in front of us was long gone. We ended up going though the fires, somehow unscathed, and landed right in front of the examinees.

If my mind wasn't so scrambled right now, I might be screaming like Leorio. I also might not have landed on my back either.

Gon helped me up and looked over to Satotz.

"Sorry we broke the wall."

"It's fine. I never said you couldn't."

I glanced at Satotz, the stairs in front of him, and the crowd feeling slightly more confused. My gaze stopped when I noticed Tonpa.

The wires in my brain finally connecting.

 _That's right, I passed out trying to carry Leorio. Which means Tonpa dragged us into a death trap._

I was going to go pound the fat bastard but Leorio seemed to be ahead of me.

"You!" Leorio grabbed Tonpa by the collar of his shirt. "I'll make you regret that stunt you pulled!"

Kurapika stepped in to stop Leorio.

"Don't waste your energy Leorio. The exam is supposed to have traps."

I felt my blood boil. "Yeah, but that was for people who lagged behind. He dragged us in there and we could have died!"

I pulled Leorio back and faced Tonpa. "I hope you know the meaning of Karma, fat man."

He seemed terrified. Until I pulled my cards out.

He smirked. "What? Are you gonna make me play fifty-two pick up?"

I used GutPunch and my two gauntlets appeared. I slammed them together to test there strength. Which produced a VISIBLE shockwave. If Tonpa was scared when the gauntlets appeared, he must have pissed himself now.

"I hope you like pancakes tubby, because I'm about to flatten you like one!"

Someone pulled my left hand to stop me, I turned to see who.

Gon.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. The fact that he stopped me made me think over my actions.

 _Was I really going to go through with this? Would I really have been okay with this? I told myself to not mess with the timeline and here I was ready and willing to pound Tonpa, who was there for most of the exam arc._

I deactivated my gauntlets and walked away, telling myself he isn't worth it.

Satotz seemed satisfied now that the drama scene finally ended.

"Now that that's done, we are approaching the final stretch. Shall we speed up?"

He started going up the stairs to the exit, and everyone started running again.

Leorio ran up next to me.

"Hey, when we got the time to stop you should let me check those wounds."

I didn't even bother answering him. I felt exhausted, emotionally exhausted. Though I suppose he was right, the blood from my head wound started to drip close to my eyes, and my hands ached.

Kurapika ran up next to me as well.

"You did the right thing letting Tonpa go."

I still didn't bother to respond. I still felt dead.

 _Guess this is what they mean when they say "the end of riding an emotional high"._

Kurapika closed his eyes. "And I'm sorry for being suspicious of you."

I looked over to Kurapika confused.

"Where is this coming from? And why now do you trust me?"

Kurapika simply smiled. "You were talking out loud during your hallucination."

That caused me to turn my gaze back towards the stair steps.

"How much did you hear?"

Leorio decided to answer that one. "Around when you said ' left behind'."

"I see."

I felt a strong sense of relief and embarrassment. I don't know why I feel embarrassed, but at least I won't have to worry about Kurapika thinking of me as a threat.

"Hey I see the exit!"

I looked up to the top and, like Gon said, there was the exit.

"Hey Gon, wanna race to see who can reach the end first?"

Gon looked to Killua and smiled. "You're on!"

They took off without us, knowing we could reach the end at this point.

 _Maybe I don't have to do the entire exam alone._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes.

so...you know how I said chapter 4 and 5 where all one big chapter? now you know why. also I was going to release this chapter alongside the last, but then I got hit with a massive headache. I couldn't finish proof reading this nor could I upload it. it was a bad headache too, the kind that makes you feel sick from sitting upright. I took 4 headache relief pills and it wouldn't go away till next day! but now I'm done with this issue, I also noticed, reading my own work feels off. like, reading someone else's story is fine, I can feel the tension in it. my work? it just feels normal. maybe that's because I'm making it, but because I feel that way I can't tell if I'm doin really good work or not. its nerve racking. also go check out DAGames channel on YouTube, it freaking rocks! welp till next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Get out X Of X The Swamp

* * *

After finally reaching the halfway point in the first phase, my first course of action was to sit down in the surprisingly dry grass (wasn't this place known as a wetland?) and rest with the others. Leorio decided to look over my wounds now, much to my annoyance.

"I can heal myself you know."

Leorio apparently wasn't going to let me though, judging from his skeptic look.

"Yeah, well, the last card trick you did caused you one of those injuries remember? You really want to pass out again?"

As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. I'm still feeling burned out, despite my earlier outburst with Tonpa. Kurapika decided to add his own thoughts.

"You may be used to caring for others, but you don't seem to know how to care for yourself."

I gave him an annoyed glare. "I can too."

I feel like a child again, and a part of me hates it.

 _Wish I had this kind of treatment before in my life. I'm so used to doing everything myself._

I looked over to see Gon and Killua, Gon was trying to use Killua's skateboard to no avail.

And Killua just hooked my cloak with the fishing rod.

My natural reaction would be to calmly say "careful".

"H-hey! Watch where you swing that!" But, this whole ordeal is anything but calm.

Killua unhooked my cloak and muttered a quick "Sorry". I saw Gon fall flat on his face.

I sighed. "Gon, it doesn't work that well in grass. Trust me."

Killua glanced over. "You tried that before?"

I only nodded.

Leorio finally finished bandaging my hands and head.

"There, don't put to much stress on your hands and they should heal within a few weeks. Though I am gonna need to change the dressing on the head wound."

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, head wounds tend to bleed a lot. I know that much from past experience."

Leorio sighed. "Well, you don't have a concussion from what I can tell. But, try not to do any more crazy stunts."

 _Does he mean when I used DashAtk? Or when I tried to flatten Tonpa?_

That last thought caused some emotional backlash, but also brought up a question.

"Hey, Gon?"

Gon glanced over. "Yeah?"

I fumbled around for the right words. "Why... why did you stop me? You know what Tonpa did, and he will no doubt try something like that again."

I couldn't help but feel tense over the memory. Sure, Tonpa was an ass, but would I really have been okay with killing him?

"Because you would have regret doing that."

I looked at Gon, confused.

"From what you said while under the Illusion, you're better than that. So I knew you would regret doing something like that while still recovering from the Illusion. You're not the kind of person to do something like that."

 _He got all that from what little I said to my hallucination?_

It wasn't because Gon said it, or that a twelve year old kid said it. But that he said it with that same innocent look, like he's known me my whole life.

It was sweet. And strangely embarrassing.

Okay, I was justified in my embarrassment. I'm being given a pep talk by a twelve year old!

I coughed and glanced to the side. "Y-yeah, sure. You're close enough to the mark."

I got up and brushed the grass off me.

Gon tugged on my bag strap. "Hey, now that we have a some spare time, mind showing me how you did those tricks earlier?"

I looked at him confused, before I finally figured out what he meant.

"Oh, right, the cards."

I pulled out my deck of cards, only for Leorio to jump in.

"Whoa, whoa! What did I just say about doing something crazy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax I won't use them."

I gave them to Gon to look over.

The others were naturally curious, and decided to have a look too.

Leorio seemed confused. "Hey, these are written in English. How are we supposed to know what the do?"

I rolled my eyes. "The pictures should be enough. Though some are rather vague, even with the descriptions."

Kurapika glanced over the GutPunch card. "I take it this one is what you used earlier?"

Killua looked it over. "Yeah, they seem like what he had on."

I noticed something about the card. "Hey, the counter reset."

They seemed to find what I was looking at, the counter that read 3/5.

Gon glanced over. "So what's the counter for?"

Killua shrugged. "I'm guessing number of uses."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I used it twice yesterday, I figured it would be at 1/5 now. Guess it resets daily."

Leorio seemed confused. "Wait, these are yours and you don't know how they work?"

I shrugged. "I never really had them until yesterday."

That caused them all to look at me confused.

 _I immediately regret that. Okay, calm down. No need to panic._

Kurapika was the one to ask the next question. "If that's the case, where did you get them?"

I shrugged. "My, uh, self-proclaimed 'guardian' gave them to me. He's also the one who entered me into the exams."

That just seemed to confuse them more.

Again I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm just as confused. Believe me."

Killua walked up next to me. "So is this also a gift from your 'guardian'?"

He was holding my pistol. My natural response is to panic.

"H-hey! Careful with that!"

Killua just shrugged. "Relax, I'm not some stupid kid. I know how these work."

I sighed. "That's not making me feel better."

Killua looked at my gun, even with the barrel pointed at his head.

 _See, you doing stupid stuff like that doesn't help!_

"Where do you load this thing?"

I looked at him confused. "Huh?"

Killua gave me an exasperated look. "You know, where the bullets go? This thing can't be real, probably some toy."

I bristled at that. "It is to real!"

Killua looked skeptic at that. "Then what does it shoot?"

"I-I don't know! Energy blasts?! I used it before!"

Killua just shrugged. He pointed the gun up and pulled the trigger.

Sure enough, from what I saw exit the barrel, it was some kind of energy blast. The speed it travels is, well, you ever play a first person shooter? Where you see the bullets fly? It's basically like that.

Killua seemed impressed. "Huh, It really does work. And you seemed to be right about it shooting energy blasts."

I sighed and grabbed my gun from Killua. "Yeah, great, never do that again!"

I put my gun back in the holster, Gon had given me back my deck as well. I looked over to see if we were ready to move on and saw Satotz.

Satotz seemed to have been watching our little chat.

"Well, if you are done trying to startle the applicants, shall we continue the exam?"

The path behind us that lead back to the tunnel started to close, with one examinee failing to reach the end in time.

"N-no! Wait!"

The door closed, leaving everyone in the tunnel behind.

 _As much as he wants to be a hunter, he is safer in there. This is the point where Satotz gives us the "lay of the land" so to speak, better pay attention._

Satotz began gaining everyones attention.

"This is the Milsy Wetlands, also known as 'Swindler's Swamp'."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Oh, it has a nickname. Now we know this is serious."

I thought I had only muttered that under my breath, but some other applicants where looking my way.

Even Satotz.

"Thank you for your input. Now may I continue?"

I shrank back into my cloak. "Y-yeah."

He nodded. "Good. Now, this place earned the name Swindlers Swamp because the magic beasts here will try to trick you. If you want to make it to the next phase, you must follow me closely and do not fall for their tricks."

Leorio chuckled. "If that's the case this will be easy, we already know they'll try to trick us, so there's no way we'll fall for them."

Satotz gestured behind him. "Now follow me."

"Don't listen to him!"

Everyone turned to see who yelled that. I only sighed and turned around. Our fake exam proctor arrived, holding his "dead" companion.

"He's not the exam proctor! I am!"

Everyone around us began mumbling their confused thoughts.

"He's the proctor?"

"There's no way."

"But then, who's that?"

The fake proctor answered that last one by throwing the "corpse" into view.

"He's one of these! A man faced ape!"

Disturbingly enough it had Satotz face, but I knew how this played out.

And I had a plan. A plan that I don't want to try, but if push comes to shove...

The fake proctor continued. "These magical beasts can change their face to look like anyone! They may be weak on their own, but they disguise themselves and lure unsuspecting victims into traps! That's what happened to me!"

Everyone was getting confused, they didn't know who was the threat. Satotz didn't say anything either.

Leorio stepped in. "Look, which ever of you two are the real proctor, just show us your hunter license and that will clear this up."

Mr. Fake. (I got tired of referring him as fake proctor.) pointed at Satotz. "He stole my license!"

Leorio seemed even more confused, but eventually started to assume Satotz was the threat.

"Hey, aren't you gonna say something to defend yourself?"

Most of the other examinees started to close in on Satotz. I heard Kurapika mutter "Mob mentality".

I stared intently at the "corpse" Hoping to see any breathing. Sadly, the ape was good at playing dead.

I sighed. "I'm really gonna hate myself for this."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Gon, Killua, and Kurapika giving me a confused look. I walked over to the ape playing dead, intent on avoiding my original plan.

"So, how did you kill this one?" I felt everyones gaze fall upon me as I questioned Mr. Fake.

If he was nervous, he didn't show it. "Why do you ask?"

I gestured to the ape. "I don't see any bloody wounds or bruising. So, how did you kill it?"

I heard the other examinees mutter around me. Despite being closer to the ape, I still didn't see any breathing.

"I snapped its neck."

I internally cursed at that. True, a broken neck doesn't always kill but there is no easy was to identify that kind of wound from outside. Now I have to go for my original plan.

I narrowed my eyes at Mr. Fake. Placing my foot on the arm of the "dead" ape, preparing to apply pain.

"Really? Then tell me, do corpses feel pain?"

Before I had even gone through with my plan, something flew right by my head and imbedded itself into Mr. Fakes skull.

It was a card.

I stepped back and away from the ape in surprise.

And felt something pat my head.

"Quite the clever one aren't you?"

I recognized that voice, I felt a chill go through every fiber of my being.

I turned around only to be greeted by Hisoka.

"But, this method was far more effective. Wouldn't you agree?"

Hisoka turned to Satotz, who was holding a card.

Satotz seemed indifferent about Hisoka attacking him.

"I suppose it was the fastest method. Considering the situation, I will let this slide. But, if you attack me again you will be disqualified."

Hisoka nodded. "Of course."

The ape playing dead realized what happened, got up, and started to run away.

Only for Hisoka to plant a card in the back of its skull.

I slowly started walking away while Hisoka went to reclaim his cards. Eventually I was back with the others.

Judging from their concerned looks, I must look as bad as I feel.

Leorio was the first to ask. "Hey, you okay?"

I took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine."

 _No I'm not! I just painted a bull's-eye on my back for Hisoka! I'm a dead man!_

They didn't seem to buy my bluff, but said nothing more.

Satotz interrupted my inner grievings. "Alright, let's continue with the exams."

We started moving deeper into the wetlands, and I started dreading what was to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At some point a fog moved in. I was with Leorio and Kurapika, but barely able to keep up with them or keep sight of them in the thick fog and eventually lost sight of them. Then I heard Gon yelling.

"Leorio, Kurapika, Tyler! We need to get to the front!"

Leorio yelled back, sounding farther away from me. "What do you think we're trying to do?!"

I began to feel panic swelling inside me. I was still exhausted from the first half of this phase, I may have lost them from moving to slowly.

I heard another shout, farther off from where I was so I couldn't make out who and the echo made it sound like it was all around.

"Hey, Tyler! Where are you?!"

I didn't bother yelling back, I had no idea where to go or yell to. At this point I was looking for any giant beasts.

 _Okay, I'm lost. Just keep an eye out for anything, including the ground. Don't want to get eaten by a giant chameleon-frog thing._

I began hearing shouting from all around. Possibly victims to the wildlife.

"Okay, I think I'm screwed. Leorio and Kurapika are probably fighting some giant turtles now, and I have no way to find and help them escape."

"You know, that sounds rather crazy."

"Sweet mother of- Vincent!"

Of all the people I wanted to see, Vincent was the last. Well, maybe not last. That would be Hisoka.

Vincent seemed happy to see me. "It seems you made some friends. Don't worry about them, they'll survive."

I only glared at him. "Friends? That's a stretch, considering we just met."

Vincent just seemed amused. "And yet you were planning on helping them, despite knowing they will survive the 'giant turtles'." He punctuated by using his fingers for air quotes.

I rolled my eyes. "Just, stop. Why are you here?"

Vincent sighed. "Well, to get you to the end. You are to wounded and exhausted to deal with the wildlife here, and you have no idea where to go."

I gave him a venomous glare. "You're here to help? I don't need it."

Vincent glared back, sending a chill through my very soul. "No, you do. And if I have to drag you there I will."

In all Honesty, I would have gone with him to keep his angry look from causing my very soul to run off.

Until I heard a distinct scream.

"Leorio! Watch out!"

That caused me to tense up. Ignoring Vincent's "offer", I turned to leave.

"Sorry, but I got something to do!"

I ran off in the direction I heard the scream, hoping to find them soon. Between all the roars from the monsters and screaming from the poor victims, I was as lost as ever. Eventually I was stopped by Vincent.

"Wha-"

Vincent simply slapped me aside, not even letting me finish. I could even feel his anger.

"Are you really this stubborn?!"

I couldn't even make a witty response, I still felt the world around me spinning despite already hitting the ground.

"Do you really want to throw your life away so easily?!"

By this point I was struggling to get up.

But my blood was boiling.

"Throw my life away? Didn't I already do that by taking your offer?"

I didn't hear any response for a while, once I was up I turned to Vincent.

"What I do with my life is none of your damn business. Now, get out of my way."

I walked forward and, somehow, through Vincent. As if he were made of smoke.

"I gotta play hero, and save those two."

I began picking up the pace, hoping to find Leorio and Kurapika before they became turtle food.

But would they really need my help? In both anime they run into these giant turtles, but they just cut to them running deeper into the swamp. Somehow they got away, but this isn't the anime, this was real and they could end up dead.

I heard another scream up ahead, sounding much closer.

"Got any bright ideas Kurapika?!"

That gave me all the motivation to run faster, I pulled my cards out.

They finally came in sight, as well as the pack of giant turtles.

With one of them trying to eat me already.

I instinctively used my Invis1 to harmlessly pass through it and DoubJump to rise over the one in front.

By the time I was over it's head, Leorio and Kurapika noticed me. I used my FootStmp card to hopefully cause a big enough impact. Iron boots formed around my shoes and, much like my GutPunch card, were at least triple in size to my actual boots.

The sudden weight caused my body to snap up straight from the sudden and forceful drop, landing right on the turtles head and knocking it out.

 _Ha! Italian plumber style!_

My boots returned to normal and I jumped off, running towards the others. My body felt numb again, ready to collapse.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?"

Leorio was still trying to register what happened from the look of it.

"Tyler?"

I rolled my eyes, unable to bite back a snide remark.

"No, It's Luigi. Who do you think?"

Kurapika glance back around us.

"As much as we appreciate the help, we're still trapped."

I looked around and true to his words, we're still surrounded by giant, man eating turtles.

I sighed. "Yeah I am so not in the mood for this."

I used GutPunch to get my two gauntlets back.

Only collapse to the ground.

Leorio helped me up while, naturally, scolding me.

"What the hell did I say about doing something crazy?! You're gonna pass out again if you keep this up!"

Despite how true that is, I brushed him off and walked towards the nearest turtle.

"Is now really the best time to hold back? Look, just follow my lead."

The giant turtle I walked to tried to eat me, but I just caught it by the maw. My hands ached at the sudden force, but I held strong. I smirked, and began to lift its head. The ache in my hands only grew stronger and the turtle was definitely heavier then the boat, causing much strain.

I immediately threw it at another turtle nearby, creating a clear path of escape to a dense region of trees.

"Now run!"

They needed no further encouragement, we ran out into the dense tree line escaping the pack of turtles.

That sounds pathetic in hindsight.

Leorio and Kurapika had already gotten ahead of me, but at least we won't need to worry about any more threats.

Leorio glanced over his shoulder towards me. "Thanks for the help! I thought we would've been turtle food!"

Kurapika looked to Leorio. "We still need to find the Gon, not to mention the other applicants and reaching the end of the exam."

I just chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out fine. Gon probably will come looking for us at some-"

I never got to finish. My vision began to fade, my body gave off a numb ache, eventually I collapsed to the ground again once the adrenaline exited my system.

I had one last thought before passing out.

 _This is gonna be a recurring thing...isn't it?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes

wow, okay so near the end I was actually sorta dozing off. mostly because I was writing this after a bout of insomnia. I also noticed my style of writing is almost script like. like it was meant for TV not so much a novel. anyway I'm probably gonna take a break for thanksgiving and Christmas, spend time with my family and all that. so until next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

With X Friends like X These

* * *

By the time I regained consciousness I was no longer in the swamp, now I was in a forest leaning against a wall. I heard Gon nearby.

"Hey, He's waking up!"

I looked to my right and everyone was there, including one exasperated looking Leorio.

Leorio sighed. "Sheesh, so much for tending to his wounds while he was out cold."

I was confused, until I felt something warm running down my hands.

 _Oh, right. I tore my wounds open again._

I looked at my hands, the bandages were soaked in blood. I also noticed my fingernails were longer too.

 _Huh, guess I forgot to trim these. I wondered how I cut myself earlier._

I saw Leorio get closer and set down his briefcase, he looked roughed up and that gave me a theory.

"How long was I out?"

He just shrugged. "Honestly don't know, I got knocked out sometime during the run through the swamp."

That confirms it, I passed out during the last stretch again.

 _Damnit! How am I supposed to help these guys if I can't even pull my own weight?!_

He opened his case and started pulling out bandages and a bottle of what I assume is supposed to help my hands heal faster, maybe it's just disinfectant.

I heard a gunshot and turned toward the source. Satotz, holding a pistol in his hand.

"Alright, everyone who has made it here has passed the first phase of the exam."

I inwardly cringed at a horrible realization.

 _Oh god, I was right. This whole arc is gonna kill me._

"The next phase will start here, at Biska Forest Park. Until then, take a moment to prepare."

With that, Satotz turned around and walked off. Really weird considering his walking speed is that of a car doing 20-30, maybe more if I'm not over estimating.

I sighed, noticing Leorio was still distracted thanks to Satotz, I reached into my bag to pull out my deck.

Only for Leorio to stop me.

"Are you stupid?!"

I just gave him an annoyed look, he continued. "In case you forgot, You reopened your wounds AND passed out! AGAIN!"

I saw Killua roll his eyes. "Seriously? Wow, is there anything you haven't screwed up?"

I felt my blood catch fire at that. "Oh yeah?! Well, for your information, none of that would have happened if these two-"

I pointed to Leorio and Kurapika to further prove my point which, in hindsight, was a pointless thing to do.

"-didn't need to be saved from giant man-eating turtles!"

Leorio seemed confused. "That happened?"

My anger flared. "YES! It DID happen! It was the reason I passed out to begin with!"

Kurapika crossed his arms and looked to the side, probably feeling disappointed at himself for getting trapped earlier. Gon was looking as confused as Leorio was.

What surprised me most was Killua actually flinched at my sudden outburst. I don't mean like flinched from the sudden loud noise, it was more like a flinch of fear.

I decided to calm myself down before I cause any more of a guilt trip on them, but my wounds suddenly ached. I grunted in annoyance at the sudden pain. "Leorio, how long would it take my wounds to heal if we did this your way?"

Leorio looked back seeming confused at my sudden change in mood, but his expression grew serious. "I need to see how badly they were opened this time."

I nodded and Leorio started to undo my soaked bandages. After they were free, he gave the wounds a quick look.

"They definitely tore, only slightly though. I'd say it would take about two weeks at least, at most maybe five."

I nodded. "And that is why I need to do this my way."

He was about to protest but I cut him off. "We are taking the hunter exams, wounds like this will only make it harder and the exams will make healing impossible. I need a quicker method and I've got it."

Leorio seemed conflicted, Kurapika added his own thoughts. "He's right, so far he has recovered from his exhaustion faster then his wounds. It would be more beneficial for him to do this. Now more then ever, considering we have a moment before the next phase."

Gon nodded in agreement.

Killua just shrugged and put his hands behind his head, seeming less tense. " Yeah, but we don't know when the next phase will begin. He could end up passing out for longer, like when the next phase is over."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my deck, searching for my Recov30. "I'll tell you what Killua, if I do pass out I'll let you humiliate me."

Killua seemed confused, but interested. "What do you mean exactly?"

I found my Recov30 and prepared it, taking off the bandage on my head. "I mean, if I pass out from this, you can humiliate me. Draw on my face with a marker, dump ice cold water on me, things like that."

Killua mulled it over in his head, until he gained a mischievous grin while snickering at an idea he had. "Alright, deal."

I used my Recov30, the effect surrounded me and my wounds healed right up. There was still a dull ache in my hands but nothing severe.

I smirked and started to get up. "So, I guess I-"

I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me and I fell forward. Leorio quickly caught me mid fall and helped me back to my feet. Still feeling off balance, I leaned against the wall behind me for support.

"Well, I'm still awake."

Killua was disappointed.

I looked to Leorio. "Want me to help with your wounds?"

Leorio shook his head. "These are just some minor bumps and bruises, They won't get in the way that much."

 _Considering who knocked you out, you're either extremely lucky or Hisoka can "Transmute" the damage he can do while still holding enough power to knock someone out._

I shrugged. "If you say so."

I put my cards away as Gon spoke up.

"Guess it can't fix your glasses huh?"

 _My glasses?...!_

I noticed my glasses were cracked. I tried to recall when and how that happened, with only two possibilities.

 _So it was either when I fell in the first phase hallway or when Vincent bitch-slapped me. If the former, why did I not notice sooner?_

I shrugged. "Eh, not much I can do about that now Gon. I'll hafta check for spares in my bag."

Gon nodded and looked to something on the wall. I turned and saw the clock he was looking at, somehow the numbers where in whatever the HunterXHunter language name is.

 _Wait, the others could read the numbers on my cards though. Hell our badges use actual numbers! So, what? Is it the HunterXHunter equivalent to roman numerals? I don't remember this at all!_

I decided to stop myself before I end up ranting in my own head. We must have a only an hour or two until the second phase right? I looked back at the clock and saw it was five minutes till... I guess afternoon? That's the placement it says on the clock. I slid down the wall to sit and rest, going over my deck of cards to prepare for whatever non-cannon event may happen.

 _I probably don't have anything to worry about. Then again, Leorio and Kurapika were going to become turtle food so what do I know? There is no way I can survive the exams, even with my "gifts". May as well last long enough to keep the main cast alive._

Killua snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, how exactly did you do that?"

I glanced at him. Killua had a serious look in his eyes, and that terrifies me. What? The kid was raised by a family of _"ASSASSINS"_! He was trained to kill long before now, I am justified to be scared!

But, I was also confused. "Do what exactly? Fight off giant turtles?"

Killua seemed annoyed. "No, not that."

I glanced at my cards. "You mean these?"

Killua sighed. "Nevermind."

I was going to ask what he meant until I heard someone sit down next to me, Gon.

"I want to know how those work." he said.

I gave him a confused look. "I know you can't read English, but were the pictures not enough of an explanation?"

Gon shook his head. "No, I meant how you're able to use them."

I shrugged. "I assume it's tied to my stamina, given how much it seems to drain me physically and mentally."

I saw Leorio give an exasperated look. "That would explain a lot about the first phase."

Kurapika nodded. "Especially the last half. With the mud making it harder to run fast enough to keep up with Satotz, we would have used more energy."

Despite the heavy feeling of exhaustion, I could see the logic behind this theory.

"That's right. Normally I could use these more then two or four times before feeling drained."

I'm probably exaggerating, because I never tested how much all the cards drain me. But, considering how exhausted I was when I started using them in self-defense or otherwise, I might be able to use the entire deck. At least one use per card.

Gon nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. Guess it's a good thing we get to rest huh?"

Not even a minute after he said that, there was a growl behind the wall and the creaking sound of the gates opening. I looked at the clock and five minutes had passed, I turned to the gate and it was opened.

I looked back at Gon. "You jinxed it."

Gon only gave me a nervous chuckle in response.

We walked over to the opened gate to see the inside. Beyond the walls was a massive courtyard, filled with fire pits for the next phase. Further back and up on top of a hill was a mansion. At least, I assumed it was a mansion. I could see Buhara at the top, with Menchi in front of him on the couch, I assume.

Despite the distance, I could hear Menchi as if she were in speaking distance.

"Would all of the applicants please enter."

I sighed. "Here we go again."

Once everyone was inside the courtyard, Menchi and Buhara walked down the steps. up close, Buhara was a giant! He had to be at least 15 foot tall, maybe more! Oh, and he was fat, like, the size of a tool shed fat. Honestly, I wouldn't say it out loud. I mean, he is a hunter and hunters are supposed to be badasses. Don't want to piss one off.

And then there was Menchi, good freaking god. Japan and their character designs for female characters. I'm all for strong women, but the hair looks ridiculous. It was done in five braids, but each one stuck out on her head. Like a drawing of the sunrise with beams of light sticking out.

 _Oh-ho! I see what ya did there Japan. Still doesn't explain the clothes._

Her clothes were...there. if you can call them that. All Menchi wore was what I assume to be a fishnet shirt, or one of those Arabian harem shirts. The point is it was see through to the point where you have to ask "Why does she even wear a shirt?", for fricks sake you can see her bra! Oh, and also, she wears hot pants. Like, tiny hot pants. Tiny to the point were they may as well be her panties!

I cast my gaze up to avoid the "scenery", while silently praising Vincent for giving me a cloak that not only wraps around my entire body but also reaches down to my ankles.

I felt something tug my cloak. I looked down to see Gon.

"You okay Tyler? Your face is getting red."

I internally wished I had his innocence. Hell I didn't even have it when I was his age, thanks to that sleezy jackass of a caretaker who did nothing to hide his "magazines"... I'm beginning to think I have issues.

I rapidly nodded to Gons question.

"Yup! J-just admiring the...scenery."

 _Smooth, man. Real smooth._

I could hear Leorio and Killua snickering behind me. Gon seemed to buy my bluff, albeit barely. I don't even want to know what Kurapika is thinking about this.

Menchi didn't seem to notice or care about our conversation.

"Welcome applicants! I am Menchi and this is Buhara. We gourmet hunters will be the proctors for the second phase of the exam."

The other applicants where either laughing or looking confused.

Leorio was one of the latter. "Gourmet hunters?"

Gon seemed curious as well. "What's that?"

Kurapika answered them. "A gourmet hunter travels the world in search of new food and ingredients to create exotic cuisine."

I sighed. "So, this phase is about cooking then?"

Menchi nodded. "Right. For this phase, you all will cook what we order. If you manage to get us both to say the dish is 'delicious' you pass. You will have until we get full to attempt to pass the second phase."

The other examinees around us began to protest.

"What kinda exam is this?!"

"How are we supposed to pass this?!"

"We only pass if you two say so?!"

"That's impossible! What's delicious to us likely won't matter to you! How is this even fair?!"

I had to agree with that last guy. Especially since, according to both anime, Menchi is a REALLY picky eater. This is the definition of unfair.

Speaking of, Menchi was starting to get annoyed by the complaints.

"Hey! If none of you like it you can always go home."

That shut them up pretty fast. Buhara took that as a sign to speak.

"First, you all shall cook what I order. Those who pass will get to cook what Menchi orders."

I could tell from a glance around that most of the applicants were ready to protest again.

Menchi beat them to the punch.

"Those who have any objections may leave."

Everyone began to mutter among themselves, I just rolled my eyes. Sure I learned how to cook back at the orphanage, but it clearly doesn't matter. Buhara passed everyone in both anime versions, while Menchi failed them all. Really this is just a waste of time until the other hunters get involved and we have an actual second phase exam.

I heard Leorio sigh. "Damnit! I never learned to cook in my life."

I glanced over Leorio, who was looking pensive and saw Kurapika had his arms crossed.

Kurapika closed his eyes. "I never expected this."

"I have."

everyone looked to Gon.

Kurapika responded first. "Really? What can you cook?"

"Many things, but my specialty is rice with an egg on top."

I could practically HEAR the skepticism in Leorios' voice.

"The cook doesn't matter for a dish like that!"

Gon shook his head. "That's not true. My Aunt Mito likes it."

Leorio just smiled. "Well I guess I'll hafta try it sometime."

Kurapika nodded. "Same here."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the light-hearted exchange, it was adorable.

And then my stomach growled.

"Uhh...I guess I'd like to try it as well. Heh."

Gon and Leorio laughed at that, Kurapika just chuckled. Me? I just wished I had time to eat. Ever since I woke up I never ate anything, I effectively skipped breakfast and it was currently lunch.

 _I can't wait for this phase to be over, it's gonna be torture going through it on an empty stomach._

Buharas' stomach growled, which sounded like a monster roar , silencing everyone.

"Alright, What I want is my favorite, a whole roast pig! You are free to use any type of pig or boar in the forest. Once you have caught it, you are free to use the cooking pits here."

Once Buhara was done explaining, everyone began running out of the courtyard and into the surrounding forest, including the main cast.

Until Gon noticed I wasn't running with them.

"What's wrong Tyler?" Gon asked as the others stopped.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, this is too easy."

Leorio just sighed. "Yeah, so? I figured you would be happy that it's easy. Now c'mon before the others get all the pigs before us!"

I just waved him off. "Go on ahead, I'm still feeling drained and I don't want to slow you down."

As I began to walk past them I saw Gon run up to my side and _lift me up_! Once I was on his back he carried me into the forest, while I'm busy trying to process what just happened the rest of the group caught up to us. When it finally got through to me what was happening, I began to protest.

"H-hey! I said I don't want to slow you down!"

Gon ignored me, as did the others.

I sighed. "Is this about helping Leorio and Kurapika? Look, I don't like people being in debt to me so just forget about it and put me down."

Gon shook his head. "That's not it at all, besides I already carried you once."

That froze my thought process. "Huh?"

Kurapika responded. "When you passed out, I had to carry you. When Leorio passed out as well, Gon took over and carried you instead."

It took a moment for me to process what I heard. Nevermind the fact that Gon was able to carry me when I was twice his height and maybe three times his weight. Then again, he did catch and carry that guardian of the swamp or whatever to town in the first episode and that thing was bigger then the adults!

"Okay I get why you both helped me before, but why now?"

Gon smiled and looked over his shoulder. "That's what friends do."

...

...

...

 _What?... Friends?_

Is he for real? I barely know him enough to call him a friend. Well, okay, no, that's a lie. I know a lot about him, and that makes me feel like a creeper.

But he knows nothing about me. I mean, okay, there was the incident in the hall of illusions, but that's not really a whole lot to go on. But he still thinks of me as a friend. It's...sweet.

I half-heartedly scoffed, trying to maintain what dignity I had left. The feeling of being the one others NEED to depend on hits hard when you are just as weak as them, you know?

"Y-yeah, okay, I guess so. It just seemed like a good idea to go through the exams in a group."

 _Despite the fact that I clearly was trying to keep the main cast alive with little regard for my own safety, they clearly didn't need it. The fact that I'm needing their help more then I have been trying to help them was starting to weigh me down. Huh... old habits die hard after all._

I could clearly see everyones face, it's obvious they don't buy my bluff.

Still, I couldn't help but smile.

Leorio then gave us a confused look.

"Wait, how exactly did I get knocked out?"

I saw Kurapika and Gon tense, I laughed.

"Seriously?! It took you this long to ask?!"

Leorio glared at me. "Yeah, so what?! You know what, forget it! Let's just find the stupid pigs!"

Gon and Kurapika relaxed with a "crisis averted" look. I couldn't help but laugh again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At some point we stopped and began walking as to not "startle" the pigs.

Leorio was beginning to lose patience.

"C'mere you little pigs! C'mon out!"

Leorio looked left and right hoping to find something. The result is what you expected, nothing.

Leorio growled. "Where the hell are these pigs?! How hard can it be to find some little pink pigs?!"

Kurapika sighed. "It would help if you didn't startle them by yelling."

I shrugged. "Even if he wasn't, the other applicants are likely going to scare them. They could be miles away by now."

 _Yeah, that's a total lie. Considering what KIND of pig we are stuck dealing with-_

Gon stopped and sniffed the air.

Killua seemed confused. "What are you doing Gon?"

Gon brightened up. "I found them!"

The moment he said that he rushed off into the brush, we had no choice but to follow.

Killua just seemed even more confused. "Is he just part dog or something?"

After a quick run through the bushes, we started sliding down a hill after Gon.

Gon was just sitting at the bottom of the hill, and we collided right into him starting with Killua, followed by Kurapika, then Leorio, and then me.

Killua glared at Gon. "Why did you stop!?... Huh?"

We glanced off to the right and found our "ingedients"... chewing on what looked like cow bones.

Leorio gulped. "Are-are those... bones?"

 _Should I tell them? No, they would ask how I know what they are._

Kurapika muttered "Don't tell me... they're carnivores?"

 _They don't seem to notice us yet, maybe it's best to get the warning out._

I felt tense. "Y-you don't know what those are Kurapika? Those are Great Stamps, the most ferocious pigs known to man."

The moment I finished saying that Leorio panicked.

 _ **"Are you serious?!"**_

That gained all the pigs attention, one of them broke the bone it was chewing on.

I gave Leorio a strained smile. "Well, now you get to see for yourself."

The pack started to dig at the ground, like a bull preparing to charge.

I whimpered. "Now would be a good time to run."

They need no further encouragement. We ran back up the hill. Sadly, the great stamps were right behind us. We ended up running the enraged boars into the other applicants, some of which I saw get trampled or sent flying through the air behind us. At some point we split up, I still had one behind me and while I did have a plan to take it down, I was not in the best place to start.

Trees where everywhere nearby, but lined up in a sort of makeshift path.

 _C'mon! Where is a damn boulder when I need one?!_

My plan is to lead the pig into an opening with a boulder, then, I would jump on top of it and use FootStmp on it's weak spot.

I heard Gon in the distance.

"I figured it out! Their weak spot is their forehead behind the snout!"

 _I knew that already! But I still need to find an open space and boulder! Gah! Screw it!_

I turned around and slowed down, once the pig was dangerously close I cast Invis1 and jumped back. The pig passed through me as I lifted off the ground and I jumped with enough force to move in front of it. The moment Invis1 wore off I was in the air above the weak spot, I used FootStmp and landed right on point. I jumped off, once the pig fell over unconscious I gave a quick victory pose.

"Haha! That's how Tomba does it!"

"I thought your name was Tyler?"

I jumped, and fell flat on my face. I turned and was greeted by none other then Vincent.

I glared at him. "What do YOU want now?!"

Vincent sighed. "You're not still mad about earlier are you?"

I stood up, almost losing balance as I did. Despite the exhausted feeling from using the cards, I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him.

 _Oh no! you just backhanded me across a swamp, probably broke my glasses-_

"Yeah, I did. Sorry."

 _-AND don't know the meaning of personal privacy!_

Vincent simply shrugged. "Not much I can do about that last one, and I am sorry about the previous two."

I didn't respond, I'm in no mood to deal with him.

Vincent sighed again. "Listen, I needed to get you to rest. You don't know it, but you are playing a risky game."

I raised an eyebrow, Vincent continued. "You need to ease up on the card usage, otherwise you're going to burn yourself out."

I scoffed, knowing that already.

Vincent looked irritated. "Okay, how about this."

He pulled out a bag from seemingly nowhere and gave it to me. I looked inside, it was full of glasses cases.

"Spare glasses?"

Vincent seemed pleased at finally getting a response. "Yes, had I remembered sooner I would have packed these."

I just shrugged and dumped the spares into my bag, except for one. I swapped my broken pair out and was glad for that.

Vincent smiled. "Good, now let's test them."

Vincent pulled out an eyesight testing card, with all the letters in English.

"Why would you test my sight with the glasses on?"

Vincent chuckled. "Fair point. Take them off."

I sighed, but did what I was told. The moment I did the letters changed to the HunterXHunter language.

"What?!"

Vincent was laughing at my shock. "Impressed? This should help with the language barrier."

I would be lying if I said this wasn't helpful and impressive. I put the glasses back on and moved to the pig I caught, muttering a quick "Thanks".

Vincent stopped me. "How exactly where you planning on taking that boar back to the exam site?"

I waved of his question with the card I was going to use, GutPunch.

Vincent frowned. "For someone who knows the danger, you're acting awfully reckless."

I shrugged. "Risk versus reward, my dear Vincent. Also I don't have much choice, can't lift this thing myself."

Vincent just shrugged. "Suit yourself. But, don't you have help?"

I began to get irritated by his presence again, but I knew what he meant. "They have their own catch to haul. I need to start pulling my weight."

Vincent chuckled at this. "Funny, considering you can't even lift anything that weighs the same amount as you do."

I bristled at that. "JUST GET LOST ALREADY!"

Vincent held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll go."

He turned and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I turned back to the pig and used Gutpunch.

But I only got one gauntlet. I recounted how many times I used it and cursed at myself.

 _Why did I waste it on intimidating Tonpa?! Okay, calm down, damage is done. Just gotta lift this and get back to the exam site._

I lifted the pig and began running to where I last saw the others. It wasn't long before I found the other applicants, who were all running back to the exam site with their own pig. The hike back wasn't too stressful, I even managed to meet back up with Gon and the others. Amazingly enough, we all took fire pits right next to each other.

While we were busy cooking Gon seemed curious about something.

"What is it Gon?" I asked.

Gon pointed to my face. "What happened to your glasses?"

"Oh, I just found some replacements."

Gon shook his head. "No, I meant why are the lenses darker?"

 _Huh?...Oh yeah...transition lenses. I forgot that I had those. I'm amazed Vincent even knew about that little detail._

 _..._

 _I'm amazed that an omnipotent mind-reading entity knew of some tiny detail about my glasses. It's official, I'm insane._

I brushed off my inner ramblings and answered Gon.

"Special lenses, Gon. They get darker in sunlight, that's all. My old pair would have done the same."

Kurapika seemed interested. "I've never heard of that before."

Leorio seemed curious too. "Yeah, same here. Where did you get them?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. I needed glasses when I turned twelve, but I wasn't the one who got them."

That seemed to disuade them from further questioning. I noticed Killua giving me a suspicous look. Don't know why, I was telling the truth.

The rest of the time was spent focusing on cooking. I made my dish, which looked decent enough. Most of the others either did good, or terrible. Leorios' was burnt in several spots, Kurapika undercooked his, Gon and Killua however, their dishes looked delicious. My stomach growled at the sight, wishing it could eat those dishes. I brought my dish to Buhara, who was giving everyone a passing grade of "delicious". Hell, one of them was completely burnt! He may as well be eating charcoal.

I gave Buhara my dish, finally deactivating my GutPunch, waiting for the obvious answer. The moment Buhara took a bite he froze.

"T-this is..."

I began to feel panic rising up my chest.

 _The hell?! He passed everyone in the anime! What changed to-_

 _ **"DEEEEELICIOUS!"**_

"Huh?" I felt my heart fall back into place as my panic was replaced with confusion.

"This is the best one yet!"

I sighed and walked back to the others. My nerves were shot from that, I didn't even notice Gon and Killua running up the steps past me with their dishes in tow. Leorio seemed happy that he passed, as did Kurapika.

Leorio was the first to notice my return. "Hey! How'd ya do?"

I shrugged. "I passed, but I think Buhara is just glad he gets a free meal. He ate a completely burnt pig when I was up there!"

Kurapika nodded. "Perhaps, or he could have a simplistic palate."

Gon and Killua came running back down.

"We passed!" They yelled.

I gave them a nod. "Congrats, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still got Menchi to deal with before we pass."

 _Despite the fact that we clearly won't._

Gon was beaming. "He said me and Killua got a three way tie for most delicious dish!"

I gave him a confused look. "Tied? With who?"

Killua returned my confusion. "Uh, you? He did tell you something like that when you were up there right?"

I was taken aback by that. "W-what?!"

Leorio seemed impressed. " Seriously? Where did you learn how to cook?"

I inwardly groaned at the question, specifically the memories that came with the answer for it.

"When you're taking care of a bunch of kids, you gotta learn to cook."

The recognition flashed across everyones faces.

Kurapika nodded. "Right, all that's left is to wait for Buhara to finish judging before we move on."

I silently thanked Kurapika for changing the subject. "Right. Something tells me Menchi isn't going to be as kind as Buhara."

I began to dread the next part.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes

well, this took longer then I intended. I know I said I would be taking thanksgiving and Christmas off, but I wasn't expecting to take two weeks off for thanksgiving. I was planning on sending this out after thanksgiving week but then I decided to go Christmas shopping early. and then for some reason the website kept disconnecting me when I tried uploading it, I cant catch a break! so as a kind gesture and to hopefully keep you occupied till after new years, I have left this all in one chapter rather then splitting it off. see you all next year and next chapter!

Also side note. I went back to fix the spacing issues between the title and story. didn't seem so work well. also I need a new word doc, for some reason mine doesn't have a spell check and I have a nasty habit of typing to fast. I had to go back and fix all the mistakes I made and update this. well at least now I figured out how to get the title in the center.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome X To Hunters X Kitchen

* * *

 **(Killua's POV)**

I don't scare easily. Honestly the only thing that scares me is my brother Illumi. I don't know how he does it, but he terrifies me. My family says I'm a prodigy, that I'm destined to take over the family line or whatever crap they constantly spout on about, and yet Illumi can scares me to no end. Why don't they make HIM the heir? He can scare their "Prodigy" like I was a lost pup. I honestly am glad I left that boring old place behind. Keeps me away from Illumi AND my obsessive family.

When I heard about the hunter exams I figured it would be challenging. So far the only challenge is NOT to quit out of boredom, but I can easily avoid that. Gon is a rather interesting kid, he's the only one here who has the skill to pass the exam twice over, other than me. In fact he's the only one here keeping this interesting. His goal is to become a hunter like his father, despite not knowing anything about him, not to mention he carried someone triple his size AND found his way to the end of phase one. Makes him the only real interesting one here.

Not to mention, he actually wanted to be my friend.

It was... Nice.

He is the only one keeping this interesting.

Well, he WAS the only one. Sure he has his friends, but they don't really seem like much. Most of the applicants are here for their own personal gain, fewer do so for "selfless" reasons, like Kurapika and Leorio.

And then there's Tyler, who has NO reason. Sure, he said he was going to become a hunter for the fun of it, but that's not much better then the applicants that are here now.

From what I heard from the illusion he was talking to, he had the opposite life to mine. My parents were suffocating me, his caretaker was neglecting him and every other kid.

Gon and Kurapika kept asking me to try to snap him out of it without physical force or bombing the tree roots, because he could get caught in the blast they said. Though what happened later kept me from doing any of that, his outburst. Gon was confused at first and Kurapika had to explain to him what an orphanage, and subsequently an orphan, was. I think they might have taken pity on him from that. Because from what I saw before he wanted nothing to do with them, sort of. I could tell he wasn't really wanting to be apart of a group, but his expression said wanted to or something. He did try to help them, despite wanting to get as far away as possible.

I'll admit those card tricks of his are impressive, albeit costly considering he passed out constantly.

Still, he was able to break out of the illusion on his own. Not many can do that without building an immunity or resistance. But, what happened during the outburst and after the first phase... I felt a familiar feeling. One that I hoped I wouldn't deal with for a while longer.

I glanced over and saw Tyler go to a shady section of the wall, pulled out his bag and grabbed some food from it.

"Hey, Gon."

Gon turned his head. "What?"

"Did you notice anything strange about Tyler?"

Gon shook his head. "I don't know what you mean."

I jerked my thumb behind me, pointing at Leorio and Kurapika. "When he was arguing with me about saving them and passing out, you didn't sense anything?"

Again Gon shook his head.

Leorio spoke up. "Sense? Sense what exactly?"

I sighed. "I get why you didn't notice it Leorio, but Gon didn't?"

Leorio growled. Kurapika put a hand on his shoulder to calm him before looking my way.

"I'm with Leorio, what exactly were we supposed to sense?"

Okay, I'm starting to get annoyed. "You too, Kurapika? Fine! What about his outburst in the hall of illusion?!"

That seemed to have gotten through to them as I saw the recognition flash across their faces. Gon was the first to speak up.

"Well, I didn't sense anything like that earlier."

Leorio rubbed the back of his head. "I'll admit, I did feel something like that earlier. It was weird, like I could feel his anger itself being shot at me."

Kurapika nodded. "As did I. Though it wasn't anything like what we felt in the hall of illusion, perhaps, because of the illusion, he thought we were someone else?"

I gave a glare in Tylers direction, who was none the wiser about it. "Yeah, well, the fact that he didn't tell me when I asked about it doesn't exactly help his case. He must know what it is, and I will find out."

I began walking over to Tyler, until Gon stopped me by grabbing my shoulders. "What if he doesn't know he can do that?"

 _...What?_

I looked back at Gon. Judging from his look, my confusion must be obvious.

Kurapika continued for him. "He may have a point. It may be that this ability of his is linked with his anger to some extent. Back during the first phase when we had argued, nothing like that happened."

Leorio nodded. "Yeah, he was upset at me for alerting the pack of Great Stamps yet nothing like that happened."

I scoffed. "Fine, then let's test this theory then."

I began walking towards Tyler. I took a deep breathe, part of me hoping they were right. But if they were, then that could be worse for me. Although, now that I think about it, from what Gon said it was likely directed only at us. Meaning, if I avoid provoking his temper I would be fine. Too bad my test involves just that.

When I reached him, he was about to take a drink from his canteen. I quickly snatched it from his grip.

"Hey!"

I glanced at him while uncapping the drink. He was annoyed, but not angry.

"What? I'm just thirsty."

He glared at me. "You could have asked."

I shrugged. Tyler began digging in his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. "Here."

I gave him back his canteen and took the bottled water. Once he started drinking, I opened my bottle.

And poured it on his head.

"What the hell?!"

I shrugged again and gave him a coy smirk. "Whoops."

I tossed the empty bottle over my shoulder. He seems angry now.

But still, there's nothing.

He sighed. "Killua, is this because I scared you earlier?"

I froze, and he continued. "Look, I don't know what I did, but if it helps, I'm sorry. Honestly I don't know what you would be scared of, considering you're blazing through the hunter exams. But still, sorry."

I just stood there, trying to process everything he said. By the time my brain finally caught up, I stammered out a response.

"M-Me afraid of you? Don't be stupid!"

I turned and walked back to the others. Once I got back, I had calmed down.

"Guess you were right Gon. He doesn't seem to know about it or have control over it."

Gon gave a nervous chuckle and shrugged. Leorio gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"I think you went a little to far there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _What the hell was that about?_

After my... chat... with Killua, I couldn't help but wonder WHY he got startled during my outburst. Or even why he bothered to mess with me.

 _Killua isn't the type to scare easily. The only thing that scares him is when his brother Illumi uses nen. I don't have anything like that. In fact, I can't use nen at all! Otherwise I would be able to see the nen aura around Hisoka, Illumi, and the Hunters acting as exam proctors._

I didn't have much time to think about it as it seemed the next part is about to begin.

Menchi rang a gong while seeming irritated with Buhara.

"Sheesh, did you even try to judge the food?"

Menchi sighed and turned to the applicants.

"Okay everyone, it's time for you to cook for me. Don't expect anything simple."

She said that last part almost like a threat.

"We'll be using the cooking facilities inside the building here."

She opened the door behind her and walked in with Buhara following close behind. The other applicants followed in after them. With Gon and the others waiting on me. I will never understand that kid, we barely know each other- no. _HE_ barely knows _ME_ , and yet considers me a friend. I still can't wrap my head around it.

 _Well it technically was the same with the others._

In both anime, Gon just sorta... stuck with Leorio and Kurapika during the preliminaries. Although in the 1999 version, Gon met Leorio first on Whale Island, or whatever it's called, where Leorio helped Gon before he got tricked by a kidnapper.

 _He really is a naïve boy. Wonder if that scene still happened? Probably, considering this world is some kind of mix of the two anime._

It felt a little weird accepting that I'm in another world. Part of me still thinks this is an elaborate hoax, but you can only assume for so long before reality sets in. Still, If I am right about the whole another world bit, then it's going to be difficult to not use my knowledge of the future to change certain events. Though what could I possibly be able to change by myself? Assuming I survive long enough.

"What's wrong?"

I glanced at Gon. When did I catch up to them?

"It's nothing. Just... overthinking things I guess. I tend to do that a lot."

Gon nodded. Once we reached the inside we saw a sight similar to the courtyard outside, rows of cooking stations lined up next to each other. The other applicants were taking their places. I glanced back to Gon only to realize him and the others were moving to station of their own. I went to find my own, unfortunately, the only open one close to any of them was next to Hisoka. I double checked the room to see if there were other open stations. Sadly, they were all taken now.

I took the spot next to Hisoka, who just smiled the entire time. Menchi finally started to speak.

"Okay, for my dish... I want sushi."

I heard everyone begin muttering "What's sushi?", I just sighed. Menchi continued.

"Specifically nigiri sushi, you have been given the bare minimum of utensils required to make it. You have until I get full to pass. Remember, if I say 'delicious' you pass."

I began looking through the drawers and cabinets for the ingredients. everything was here, except the fish. I sighed, deciding to grab the others and head to a river.

I began walking to Gon and Killua, noticing the looks I was getting. I wasn't exactly going to be quiet when I say it, mostly because Kurapika technically knows and will tell Leorio, who would repeat it out loud anyway. Once I got to them I waved.

"Hey Gon, Killua."

Gon waved back. "Hey Tyler, I don't suppose you know what sushi is do you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was just about to grab Leorio and Kurapika and talk to them about it."

Killua gave me an annoyed look. "Shouldn't you be more secretive about it so the others won't know?"

I ignored his comment and walked over to Leorio and Kurapika. I could hear Killua grumbling about being ignored, but he and Gon followed. Once we reached Kurapika and Leorio, I waved again.

"Hey Kurapika, Leorio."

Kurapika gave a quick nod.

Leorio seemed confused. "Hey, what are you three doing? Wait... do you know what sushi is?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and we're missing an ingredient. I was gonna go get it, so let's go."

Kurapika glanced my way. "If that's true, shouldn't you try to be quiet about it?"

I heard Killua grumble "That's what I told him", I just shrugged.

"Even if I did try, someone was bound to notice one of us leave. Or if we came back with what we needed, they would notice that we have something they don't."

I heard Killua sigh in defeat. Kurapika nodded in understanding.

Leorio gestured to the door. "Okay then, lead the way."

We began walking to the door, and I could hear other examinees following us.

Gon walked up beside me. "So what are we missing?"

"Fish."

After a brief moment of silence I heard a large group of applicants yell out behind us.

 **"IT'S FIIIIISH!"**

In that moment every one of them ran right past us, including one Hanzo screaming how "someone else knew", I didn't pick up the pace yet until everyone else was ahead of us. As I expected, Gon and the others stuck close.

Once the other applicants were ahead, I started talking again.

"Still, this is going to be harder then the last."

Kurapika glanced over his shoulder. "How so?"

I sighed. "Well, nigiri sushi requires salt water fish. You know, from the ocean. And we are miles away from there."

They seemed to catch on, judging from their expressions, I continued.

"Also, from the look of it, No one here knows how to make it. Except Hanzo, considering he was screaming his head off earlier about someone else knowing."

Leorio gave me a skeptic look. "Wait, don't you know how to make nigiri sushi?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have heard of and seen it, never made one myself."

Killua and Leorio groaned. I then had an idea, reached into my bag and pulled out my phone.

Gon, naturally, was curious. "What's that?"

"My phone. One of my many 'gifts' from my 'guardian', Vincent."

Kurapika looked it over. "I've never seen something like that before."

I shrugged. "Yeah, Vincent is an enigma to everyone apparently."

I began searching through it to see if... yes! It can connect to the net! I began a search on sushi, and found some pictures and cooking tips. Thank you, Vincent, for the new glasses.

"Sheesh Vincent, way to give me such a useful tool."

Killua snatched my phone away to look at it. "Huh, so this can connect to the internet too?"

 _Wait how does he know about the net? Well, I guess it does exist here. But he grew up miles away in the country, unless this world has a better coverage then home, I don't buy it._

For some reason Leorio nearly tripped when he heard Killua say that.

"Seriously?! You weren't kidding, that is useful!"

I just shrugged. "Yeah, well I found a site for making sushi. So read up while you can."

Gon just took a quick glance at the screen. "Isn't this cheating?"

I sighed and pat Gon on the head. "I wouldn't resort to this either. But remember, Hanzo knew about sushi while no one else did. Most if not all the other examinees are looking out for themselves."

Kurapika nodded in agreement. "He's right Gon. The other applicants are trying to become hunters as well, and we may end up having to challenge them in the future."

I crossed my arms. "Besides, they would more than likely to copy Hanzo anyway. At least we are making it ourselves rather than copying him."

Gon nodded in understanding. " I guess so."

I shrugged. "Like I said, not much we can do about it. Now c'mon, before the others take all the fish from the river."

They all nodded, and we started running to the nearest river.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time we reached the river everyone carefully memorized the steps to make nigiri sushi. I was given my phone back, and we began fishing.

Easier said then done when you don't have a fishing rod. Somehow Leorio managed to catch a fish before me. My increasing frustration led to Gon offering to let me use his fishing rod. Considering it was his fathers and how much it means to Gon I naturally said no, using the excuse "trying to catch one on my own".

Until I fell into the river.

So I begrudgingly agreed and while I was busy fishing the others waited on me. I'll never understand why they decide to stick together, let alone with someone like me, but at least I have company so I don't go crazy.

They were making small talk, you know, where they live, what it was like back home for them, stuff like that.

I could hear Gon and Killua talking nearby.

"So where exactly are you from Killua?"

Killua just shrugged. "Doesn't matter, not planning on going back."

"Well, what was it like?" Gon said.

Killua sighed. "It was pretty cushy. I had pretty much anything I could ask for... almost."

Gon looked confused, Killua continued. "What I mean is, I didn't have to work too hard to get something, like food or toys. Most of the time the butlers did the hard work. In fact, one of them was some prestigious technician, or something, who set us up with private internet access. Not exactly a hard life."

 _Oh, so that's how he knew. I figured it would be from his time on the road. Must be one hell of a good engineer if the Zoldycks allowed this. Then again, everyone knows where they live. So they probably don't care too much._

While I was distracted a fish jumped out of the water, and suddenly the line began to tug.

Gon seemed to notice. "Hey! You caught one!"

"Huh? Oh!"

I began to feel the fish tug the line and I pulled back. Sadly it was quite a fighter, and began to pull me into the river.

Gon grabbed me from behind and helped pull me back but the fish was intent on dragging us both in. Eventually everyone else grabbed on and began pulling in the hopes we don't get dragged under by whatever I caught.

"What did I catch?! A dinosaur?!"

Gon readjusted his grip and looked back. "Okay everyone, pull!"

We all pulled at the exact same time and we ended up falling back, my catch landing right beside us. It was green with it's face and two side fins a pale green, almost turquoise color. The fin on it's back was orange, and the eyes were completely white. No pupil or iris, just white eyeballs. The fish itself had to be as wide as me, and tall enough to take the upper half of my torso. It had jagged sharp teeth as well, showing it's status as a carnivore.

Leorio was baffled.

Gon was impressed.

"Whoa! It's huge!"

I managed to shake my confusion off to ask something.

"How? This river has to be ankle deep!"

Leorio managed to clear his head to answer me. "Not at every spot, I managed to find a deep enough point to swim and catch my fish. But, I don't remember seeing one that big while I was down there. Guess the hook drifted to a deep spot."

I sighed. "Well, great. But, I cant use my GutPunch card to help me carry this. Why don't we toss it back and catch a smaller-"

As I turned to the fish, Gon was already holding it over his head.

I sighed. "Okay fine, thanks for the help."

Gon nodded. "Consider it even, since you showed us how to make sushi."

We began to head back to the exam site, feeling annoyed at having Gon carry the fish.

Mostly because this whole part of the phase is going to be completely pointless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got back we started making our own sushi, while I was getting stares at my catch.

Unfortunately, it still took a while. Since none of us ever made sushi, we naturally took our time to ensure no mistakes where made. At least, I did, considering I never had to start off with a _LIVE_ fish. Not sure about the others, but since they didn't go up and Menchi was screaming to everyone else who went up, it's a safe assumption.

Sadly Menchi went from annoyed to angry pretty fast.

 _ **"Are you kidding me with this?! Do none of you have any style?!"**_

By the time I finished my dish the others were up with theirs.

Right behind Hanzo.

He revealed his dish with a smug look. "This is sushi, is it not?"

Menchi huffed. "Finally, something that looks edible."

She took the food and quickly ate it.

"Nope. Not good enough, try again."

"W-What?!"

Well I can safely say Hanzo is pissed.

"How is it not good enough!? Nigiri Sushi is rice pressed into a bite sized rectangular piece with a dab of wasabi topped with sliced fish meat! **Its a simple dish!** No matter who makes it, the taste will stay the same!"

I couldn't help but face palm at how stupid that was. He just told everyone here how to make sushi, considering how many snickers I'm hearing. For some reason, I turned to Hisoka.

"He's supposed to be a ninja right?"

He only chuckled in response.

"A simple dish?"

 _Oh boy... Menchi is about to flip out..._

"It won't matter who makes it?"

Menchi grabbed Hanzo by his scarf and started yelling right at his face.

"You idiot! They say it takes at least ten years to learn how to make proper sushi! No matter how hard you amateurs try to copy the shape, the flavor is totally different! **Idiot!** "

Hanzo is pretty much terrified at this point. "Then don't pick such a thing as a test subject!"

Menchi was having none of it. I tuned out her rant and looked at my dish, contemplating if I should even bother trying, given her current attitude. Even Chef Ramsey would tell her to calm the hell down!

I glanced at Hanzo, who was still pouting over his mistake. He still seemed shaken due to Menchi's rant, poor guy. Not seeing any point in trying myself, I decided to just sit back for the rest of this phase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes

Well this took longer then it should have. I know I said I would see you next year, but I thought I could get some time to work on this during the rest of December. Anyways, to make up for that I'm going to start working on chapter 9. See you all next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Confront X Thy X Fears

* * *

After some time of Menchi bitching about tiny details in the sushi that I honestly don't think would be that big a deal, I sighed and began eating my now cold sushi.

"Well, no one's going to pass now."

"You sound so sure of that."

I glanced over to Hisoka.

"It's blatantly obvious. Menchi is complaining about details that, I think, don't matter much in the sushi's flavor. She won't pass anyone for this part of the phase."

I jerked my thumb towards what's left of my fish.

"In fact, I'm so sure of it you can use the rest of my catch."

Hisoka chuckled. "If that's what you think, how about a little wager?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No."

Hisoka grabbed my fish and pulled it in front of him. "Aww, not a fan of risks?"

I rolled my eyes. "More like I don't gamble."

 _Especially with killers._

Hisoka hummed. "Well, how about this. If you're right, I'll help you pass a phase of the exam. You can ask at any time, and I will assist."

I glared at him. "And if I'm wrong?"

He chuckled again. "I'll leave that as a surprise."

 _So basically murder._

I shook my head. "Like I said before, no."

Hisoka just went about making sushi. He probably ignored me.

"I don't get a say in the matter now do I?"

He chuckled again.

I sighed, glancing over to the door to see if Satotz was spying on Menchi.

He was.

 _Never understood why he stuck around for this phase. Maybe they knew Menchi would likely get into her bad habit and he stuck around to make sure? That would actually make sense considering Buhara can't calm her down._

Buhara is trying to calm Menchi down, with no success judging from how she yells at him. At some point I have to wonder when the other applicants would catch on that they won't get her to pass them.

I sighed again, and began thinking over what's going to happen in the exam arc. Though it was mostly to repress certain memories.

 _The old chairman, Netero I think, is obviously gonna jump in to deal with Menchi. Which means we will have to jump off a cliff for some eggs. Joy, and then there's Trick Tower which is gonna be a nightmare. I wonder if I should try to stop the applicants before they get the dumb idea to attack Menchi._

I heard a tea kettle go off and saw Menchi take it. She began to pour out a drink, and I knew it was time.

"Sorry, I'm full."

I heard the applicants mutter among themselves before someone spoke up.

"So, who passed?"

Menchi gave them all straight look.

"None of you passed."

Most of the examinees gasped, Menchi began waving them to leave.

"Go on, get. Try again next year."

Of course none of them were having any of it, and glared at the woman. Menchi pulled out a cell phone and, I assume, called the hunter association to tell them the results.

 _So they do have cell phones! Granted not the same as mine. In fact, it's an older flip phone model._

I saw Gon suddenly snag the phone away from her to talk to whoever is on the line.

"Hey, can we try again? Please?"

Menchi snagged her phone back.

"It's not your call to make! I'm the exam proctor, I say wether we try again or not!"

Gon gave her a pleading look.

"Please? I need to pass so I can see my dad."

"Well, too bad! Try again next year."

 _Okay, that was cruel of her._

Not gonna lie, It took a lot of will power to **NOT** attack her myself. I don't care how blindly " _passionate_ " she is about cooking, I would pound her into the ground for that!

Sadly, part of me knows she would be the one to win that fight. Especially since Buhara would probably back her up.

 _ **Doesn't mean I have to like it.**_

I just sat there glaring at Menchi, hoping to somehow bore a hole through her head. For some reason she turned to look at me, confusion present before switching to a glare.

I heard a metallic screech and glanced to the side. One of the applicants _ripped apart_ one of the cooking stations out of anger.

 _Oh, it's that wrestler guy. What was his name? Toto? Todo? Bah, he was only relevant during the side character role call for the first phase. In fact, did that even happen? Maybe when I was still asleep?_

"I will not accept this! I'm going to become a blacklist hunter, and I will not be failed by some simple gourmet hunter!"

 _Your gonna fail this phase anyway._

Menchi narrowed her eyes. "A simple gourmet hunter?"

She got up still glaring at him. "Your number 255, Todo right?"

She sighed before looking unimpressed with the insult.

"Alright, you want to know what gourmet hunters are made of? Fine. I'll leave you with a parting gift."

Menchi began walking towards the door before turning back towards us.

"Just so you know, it will take about an hour."

She then turned back and _disappeared_! I mean, she obviously is just moving at high speeds so it just looked like it, but damn.

 _Well I was right. Menchi would have kicked my ass._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Has it been an hour yet? After relocating myself to where the others waited, I've been going over what I know will happen in this phase. Eventually my mind wandered to the prelims. When I thought this was all a hoax I didn't really care how over-the-top I acted.

Looking back, I feel embarrassed.

 _Times like this make me wish I could turn back the clock. Not sure if I would want to leave the HunterXHunter world though. I mean, despite the danger, there is a thrill to this adventuring business._

I heard Gon speak up.

"It's almost been an hour. shouldn't she be back?"

"I'm back!"

Everyone turned towards the entrance. She seemed empty handed, but if memory serves-

"You said you would bring us a parting gift, and yet you show up empty handed?"

 _Well Todo certainly is confident._

Menchi smirked. "Where are you looking?"

She then pulled out a small spice jar from _her cleavage_!

I face planted on the counter to hide my embarrassment and muttered "Why would you put it there?".

Gon got closer to inspect the contents of the jar.

"It's moss! But, it's not ordinary moss."

Menchi nodded. "You have good eyes kid."

Menchi quickly moved to a cooking station and got to work cooking some rice. Once she was done she sprinkled the moss on top.

"Here, try some."

Todo was even more furious now. "Are you crazy?! You expect me to eat moss?!"

"I'll try some!"

Gon, being the adventurous kid he is, snagged the plate in a heart beat.

Leorio looked apprehensive. "Gon! Don't! What if you get sick?!"

I poked Leorios shoulder. "Uh, remember the first phase with the cans of juice? I think Gon will be fine."

Leorio sighed. "Right. Forgot."

Gon took a bite and, despite my reassurance, Leorio still asked "How is it?"

Gon shrugged. "It's not bad. But, it's not delicious either. It's an unusual flavor."

Menchi chuckled. "Of course the taste would confuse a kid. The moss was taken from the horn of a Big Horn Bear, which is found only in the Lauru Mountains beyond the wetlands. Only a few are known to be alive."

Menchi folded her arms in confidence. "This is a delicious delicacy gourmets would drool over!"

Leorio was shocked, but not over the food. "Did- did she say she got that _beyond_ the marsh where half the applicants failed?!"

Kurapika nodded. "Indeed. She even managed to get there and back within an hour, and there's not even a scratch on her."

Killua smirked. "Guess she's tougher then she looks."

I glanced over to Todo, who got some back up apparently. He clearly doesn't care about any of this.

"As I said, I am going to be a blacklist hunter! I will not be denied because of some cook!"

Todo and a few other applicants looked ready to kill, as they walked towards Menchi.

I just shook my head and sighed. "These guys are freakin stupid."

I wasn't quiet enough, and so they turned their glares to me.

"What was that?"

I gave them an unimpressed look. "Do you guys seriously think you can take on two hunters at once?"

Todo scoffed and jerked his thumb at Menchi. "We're only after her."

Naturally, Buhara stepped in the way. "And what makes you think I would allow that?"

Menchi glared at Buhara. "Don't interfere Buhara."

Buhara sighed and glanced back. "Menchi, if I don't then you might kill them."

"I believe I should step in now before things get out of hand."

Everyone turned to the entrance again, where Satotz now stood.

Menchi narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here Satotz?"

Satotz closed his eyes. "I know it's none of my business, and I don't have a say in the judging of phase two but-"

"Then keep your mouth shut!"

I glanced back at Menchi, who was steaming mad at all the interruptions.

"I'm judging phase two, and What I was testing them for wasn't simple strength. I was testing their courage to face the unknown!"

 _"Are you certain you can't make an exception Miss Menchi? It's a little harsh to say that no one passed."_

I glanced behind Satotz to see Netero suddenly land right behind him.

 _When did he get here? I didn't even hear the blimp._

Menchi was, naturally, surprised. "M-Mr. Chairman."

Leorio leaned forward to whisper to us. "Why is Menchi so nervous?"

I rolled my eyes. "She called him chairman. I think that means he's the boss."

Kurapika nodded. "This just proves how important he is."

Netero nodded. "Yes, well, I may be a chairman, but more often than not I handle troubleshoots like these. Now, Miss Menchi, If you would be so kind as to tell me the issue?"

Menchi nodded. "R-right. At the start I gave them the task of making sushi, but they would constantly make the same mistake..."

Menchi rubbed her arm nervously. "I began to lose my temper. and then one of the applicants slipped up and told everyone else how to make it. I guess I just lost control..."

 _Sheesh, she actually seems upset. I feel like I SHOULD feel bad for her, but I won't. I honestly can't given how she acted._

Netero nodded. "I see. I see. So you admit you didn't judge fairly?"

Menchi just kept her eyes on the floor. "I shouldn't have been an exam proctor."

Netero chuckled. "Now, now. It's alright. It just shows how passionate you are about cooking. Still I think you should give them another chance. So what shall this next part be?"

Menchi looked up surprised. Can't blame her, I wouldn't think she deserved a second chance. She gave it a careful thought before she got an idea.

"The next subject shall be a boiled egg!"

 _And here we go. I wish we could just get a free pass and be done with it._

"Mr. Chairman do you think you could take us to Split Mountain?"

Netero caught on to her idea and nodded. "Ah, I see. However, I want you to participate Menchi."

"O-of course."

Netero turned around. "Everyone, follow me."

I began to feel my nerves twist around. It should be obvious I am not looking forward to this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the mountain after an hour or so of flight. Everyone began to follow Menchi, Buhara, and Netero off the blimp, even Satotz was here! Eventually we reached our goal.

The hunters turned to regard us, Menchi was the one to speak.

"Down this cliff is the nesting grounds for spider eagles. We will be using the eggs from their nests for this dish!"

My natural response was to look down and- _Holy shit we are so far up!_ -I can see the spider webs from here.

Menchi turned back around and jumped in, my mind began racing.

 _Please don't let this be the 1999 version were we have to CLIMB out! Hell even the 2011 one isn't better! We would have to wait until some powerful updraft started to carry is back up!_

I could see Menchi got an egg, but she was waiting on something. After a minute she jumped again and a powerful gust of wind carried her back up. She landed on the edge and showed off the egg.

"You only have until sunset, so you'd better hurry."

 _I don't remember that from the anime. So much for no curve balls, it's almost sunset already._

"That's all you have to do? This is easy."

I barely registered what someone said behind me before an applicant ran past, ready to jump in.

A certain memory hit me when he jumped and my instincts kicked in. I jumped after him and used DashAtk to catch up. Unfortunately he passed the web on purpose while I landed on it. He grabbed the egg, and I just barely managed to grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey what's the big idea?!"

I glared at him. "Look who's talking! Did you seriously think the wind would just start up because you were free falling?! You have to time it before you jump!"

That seemed to get through to him, sadly it seemed it wouldn't matter. His shirt collar tore off, and he began falling again. I tried to grab him again, but I missed.

 _Damnit!_

I saw a line rush past and wind around him before quickly pulling him up. He grabbed the web out of panic before climbing up. I looked up to see Gon above me.

"You okay?"

I nodded, though I didn't feel okay. I noticed the others land behind Gon, I looked down.

I heard Kurapika behind me. "Why did you jump in after him?"

I didn't bother looking at him, my brain felt shattered.

"Just... a bad habit is all."

I doubt any of them bought that bluff, but it didn't matter. Eventually other applicants began dropping down and landing on the web. Some of them missed their mark and fell. I winced at their screams as they became distant. I eventually slipped and was forced to hang on to the webbing for my life.

I ended up looking down at the- _Why is the ground getting farther away?!_

The weight from all of us being on the web was starting to take it's toll, my heart was about jump stop from sheer panic. I heard Gon yell "Now" and everyone let go of the web. By reflex I listened to Gon, but my brain had all but stopped. We started falling and I felt my veins run cold.

The wind picked us up and carried us to the cliff side, where we landed safely.

The moment I hit the ground I crawled far away from the cliff edge and curled into a ball. I was shivering, I was _cold_ when I should feel fine, my arm felt tense.

I heard a muffled sounds, but paid it no mind. I felt something poke my arm and I glanced over to see the others looking worried. Except Killua, he just seemed confused or uninterested, I can't tell which.

I gave them a confused look. "What is it?"

Kurapika responded. "We asked if you were okay."

I quickly nodded. "Y-yup! I'm fine! PE-perfectly normal! Just a little cold is all! Haha!"

Yeah, they don't believe a word of it.

I sighed. "It was... just an old memory, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

I began to remember back when I fell off the roof. You know, they said I was lucky I didn't die.

I wish I did.

I could tell from their expressions that they weren't going to budge, but were hesitant to press the issue.

I sighed again. "Fine, you want know?"

They nodded, so I continued. "I-I just sort of..."

I was having a very hard time trying to explain it without having a panic attack. It's not that I don't want to tell them, and they obviously don't want to force it out of me judging from their looks.

But if I'm going to stick with them for the rest of the exams...

My mind began to drift back to the memory. I was "Lucky" enough to stay conscious after the fall, I saw my shoulder was dislocated and my arm was bent the wrong way... _**and the pain was unbearable!**_

I was awake and screaming all the way to the hospital, because as it turns out, I have a high tolerance to drugs! So it took me until I got into the hospital to finally pass out from the sedatives. Sure I had been beaten before, but never had my bones broken like that.

Because my arm was outright broken, _**I could feel the broken bones out of place rubbing against my skin!**_

My mind drew me back to Kurapika's question of why I helped the one guy who nearly fell to his death.

I did give him an answer, a lie yes, but still an answer. But... I honestly don't know. My brain was shutting down from fear and, I guess by willpower, found an excuse to force myself to jump.

 _ **Because I am never doing that again...**_

I took another deep breathe to calm my nerves again. "I-it's Just your basic fear of heights. That's all."

I could see they don't believe me, judging from the sympathy in their eyes. I was glad they cared though.

Leorio sighed, and put on a sympathetic smile. "Well, at least your fine. Let's just hope we don't have to deal with heights in the future eh?"

Kurapika nodded.

Gon smiled. "Yeah, but you managed to face your fear once, I'm sure you can do it again!"

 _Sheesh guys, way to make me feel better...wait... what?_

It took a moment for my brain to catch up with what Gon said, and I remembered I never grabbed an egg. I glanced over the horizon to see it was minutes away sunset, I'm running out of time!

I bolted up as I began to panic.

"Oh crap I never got an egg!"

Gon suddenly held up an egg in front of me.

I looked at him confused. "Gon, why are you giving me yours?"

Gone held up another egg. "This one's mine."

Okay now I'm even more confused.

Gon continued.

"That guy we rescued offered his to you as thanks. All we have to do is cook them and we're done!"

I blinked, finding this hard to believe...

You know what? I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially if it means I don't have to make a leap of faith. I accepted the egg and proceeded to the pot of boiling water.

 _When did they set that up?! While we were falling to our deaths?!_

I placed my egg in the pot and grabbed a... fish scooper? I don't know what this thing is called.

Menchi glanced around. "Alright, now you just have to boil the egg. However, spider eagle eggs take longer to boil than regular ones. So try to b careful."

I heard Killua give an annoyed sigh. "I don't even know what the boiling time for a regular egg is."

It was a few minutes more before the eggs began _jumping_ in the water. It was like watching popcorn being made.

I heard Buhara groan nervously, which was noticed by Gon.

"Did you just say 'oh'?"

Buhara glanced to the side. I chuckled.

"Guess that means their ready."

Everyone began grabbing the eggs out, and I heard Menchi growl over Buhara's mistake. Not that it was needed.

Menchi seemed to have gotten over her annoyance and gained everyones attention.

"Congratulations on passing phase two! Now why don't you enjoy the eggs to celebrate?"

everyone else began eating their cooked eggs, remarking how delicious they are. I wasn't.

Gon glanced my way. "Aren't you gonna eat your Tyler?"

I shook my head. "Nah, not really an egg person."

 _Especially since it's a SPIDER egg._

I extended my egg to Gon. "You can have mine if you want."

Gon was more than happy to, but paused and glanced to his right. He smiled and grabbed the egg, before running over to Todo.

"Here Mr. Todo, try it."

Todo scoffed, but accepted the boiled egg. He took a bite, and his eyes widened.

"T-this really is delicious."

Menchi was close enough to hear him and walked over.

"You get it now, right?"

Todo glanced at Menchi before she continued.

"The thrill of discovering something delicious, the joy of sharing that discovery to others. That is what we gourmet hunters strive for."

Todo didn't respond. He got up and started walking to the blimp. He stopped shortly after and turned his head to regard Menchi.

"I'll be back next year."

He turned back and continued towards the blimp.

I heard Netero shouting to gain everyones attention.

"Alright everyone, we must depart for the next phase. Follow me."

Everyone began walking back to the blimp, even the applicants who failed.

 _Ah, I wondered what was going to happen. They just sorta cut to the blimp flying at night, where I assumed they left the failed examinees. Guess we're dropping them off somewhere else._

It wasn't long before we were on board did the blimp take off. Now we must wait till tomorrow for the next phase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors notes

Why was this so hard to make?! This is like the easiest part! No wonder most people skip this part of the exam arc in their fanfics. Anyway, yeah. poor guy has borderline PTSD over heights. Not sure if I over did it or if it's fine, but now I must make chapter ten, which is, of course, the blimp ride. and then trick tower, ugh I am gonna have a nightmare over ideas for trick tower. anyway, see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm X On a X Blimp

* * *

At some point we landed near a city. I don't think it's Zaban City but I didn't really memorize the layout. Anyway, we dropped off the failed applicants near the city and took off shortly after, and my nerves have been twisting around ever since take off.

We were all gathered in the... I don't know, storage room? Compared to the rest of the blimp there are pipes everywhere, and a few boxes. Might be engineering, though why would we need to be here is beyond me. Menchi was just congratulating us again, though it's hard to pay attention.

And no it's not because of her clothes, it's because I'm subconsciously aware of being miles in the air!

I shook my head and paid more attention, in the vain hope it will stop my rising panic attack.

"Once again, congratulations on passing the second phase. We will be arriving at our next destination at eight tomorrow morning."

 _Oh, right. I have to try and sleep on a blimp. That's not gonna happen._

Netero was enjoying the atmosphere from the look of it.

"My, look at all the determined faces. Such excitement."

Neteros... secretary? advisor? I don't know, what even is his name? The only defining traits he has is that he is a bean person.

No, really. His head is shaped like a bean. I'll just call him Mr. Bean until I figure out his actual name.

Anyway he said...shit what did he say? I was so distracted by the little details I didn't even pay attention!

Whatever it was, Netero seemed annoyed by it. "Send someone else to do it. I must stay here in case any more incidents happen."

Mr. Bean just sighed, as did Menchi before getting back on track.

"Anyway, you all have free time until eight. So try not to cause any trouble."

With that everyone began to file out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly, we were all given our own rooms. Some of the crew showed us where we will be staying, and it was pretty basic. Well, basic for crewman quarters I guess. Leorio and Kurapika practically collapsed on the beds. Gon however, was excited about exploring the ship.

Gon ran over to Kurapika. "Hey Kurapika! You want to explore with us?"

Kurapika didn't even open his eyes. "I'll pass."

Gon glanced over to Leorio. "Leorio?"

Leorio shook his head. "No thanks. To tired."

Gon turned to Killua. "Killua, you want to explore?"

Killua shrugged. "Sure, why not."

I chuckled at the exchange, before feeling a quick tug on my cloak. I looked down and saw Gon.

"Tyler?"

I mulled over the thought. I eventually nodded, not like I can sleep while on a blimp.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do."

Gon was practically beaming. "Okay! C'mon!"

Before I knew it Gon was dragging me by my cloak down the halls, with Killua following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We started our little expedition to the pilot seats, which naturally, are off limits.

I sighed, knowing this won't end well.

Killua opened the door slightly, and I face palmed at the crew's incompetence to simply lock the door.

"C'mon, let's check this out."

Gon glanced at the off limits sign. "But it says we shouldn't."

Killua rolled his eyes and smirked. "If that's true, then why did they leave the door open?"

I was rubbing my forehead in annoyance. "Because they're too stupid to remember to lock it?"

Killua laughed at that. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

The door suddenly opened and Killua jumped back. One of the pilots must have heard us and came to investigate.

"What are you three doing out here?"

I quickly blurted out "Just exploring" to hopefully avoid any problems. He seemed skeptic at first, but eventually he went back inside. There was a faint click, which obviously was him locking the door.

Killua put his hands behind his head and sighed. "Well so much for that."

I simply shrugged. "Took them this long to learn to lock a door."

Gon took a deep breathe. "Let's go explore somewhere else before we get in trouble."

That's pretty much all we did. We explored the blimp, or as much of it as we could. For a while I wasn't even thinking about where I was exactly, I was having fun. We went to the engine room, the kitchen, got chased out of said kitchen, (There is a restaurant that serves only tea on this blimp and yet the kitchen is off limits. This place is a logical nightmare!) And eventually wound up wandering the halls before Gon stopped and glanced out the window.

"Whoa, Killua, Tyler! You gotta see this!"

Part of me thought that would be a bad idea, but my curiosity won over. I walked to the window and immediately glanced down. We were over a city, the lights were shining bright, it was almost like I was looking at the stars up close. My fear took a back seat to my amazement at the sight.

Gon was just as amazed, judging from his look.

"The city looks amazing from up here!"

Killua just nodded. "Yeah, it does. But, don't you ever look at the night sky?"

Gon nodded. "When Mr. Kiriko took us to Zaban city, but there weren't as many lights then. How about you Killua?"

Killua just shrugged. "My family owns a private jet."

I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh, is there anything your family doesn't have?"

Killua shrugged. "Well we kinda need the jet, since we have a mountain as family property."

Gon was naturally shocked by this. "What?!"

Killua continued. "We have about two hundred servants too, each having some specialty or another as I mentioned earlier today."

Gon's now curious. "Your family must be super rich. What do your parents do?"

"They're assassins."

"Both of them?"

Killua looked at Gon, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Killua was finally starting to control his laughter.

"I-I think your the first person to believe me when I said that."

Gon just looked even more confused. "But it's true right?"

That caused Killua to stop laughing. He returned Gons confused look with one of his own.

"Yeah, but, most people can't tell if I'm joking or not. My mom even says it's a useful trait for an assassin."

He glanced back out the window with a sigh.

"Everyone in my family is an assassin. My parents, brothers, grandparents, they trained me to be an assassin since... well, as far back as I can remember."

Killua shook his head to snap out of his trip down memory lane. He looked back at Gon with another confused look.

"What made you believe me when I said that anyway?"

Gon just shrugged. "I could just sorta tell."

Killua seemed dumbfounded, eventually he just sighed. "You're a weird one Gon."

I drifted out of the conversation, I instead focused on what my plan for the next phase should be.

 _I could end up working with Gon and the others, might be better then canon when they got Tonpa of all people. Still, what if I end up on my own?_

"Tyler?"

I glanced to my left to see Gon and Killua.

"...What?"

Killua put his hands behind his head. "As observant as a rock. Were you having another panic attack?"

 _Well that's blunt._

"Why would you ask that?"

Killua rolled his eyes. "For a guy who has a fear of heights your taking the view outside rather well."

 _Oh...oooohhh..._

I shook my head. "Sometimes you just need a distraction to overcome fear. Besides the view is nice."

It really is, I don't think I'll ever get to see a view like this again.

Killua just shrugged. "Well, how about we go get some tea?"

The moment Killua asked that he turned around and bolted, stopping at the closest hallway.

 _Oh no, I remember this._

I walked up to Killua, Gon walking beside me. Gon was the one to ask what was wrong, I just glanced down the surprisingly dark hallway hoping to see our soon to be "guest".

Killua shook his head. "It's nothing. C'mon let's go get some tea."

I sighed. "Does it have to be tea?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we got our tea and found a booth seat, Gon and Killua went back to their own little chat. While I tried to drink my own.

I was never a fan of tea, but Gon said it might help me relax. The fact that he could tell I was on edge wasn't surprising, the fact that Killua even recommended it was.

 _Shouldn't you be worried about our soon to be guest?_

However, my fear of heights from the blimp ride were the farthest thing from my mind.

As I tried to down my tea, I started to feel like gagging from the taste. Killua just shook his head and chuckled.

"Sheesh, you like to overreact huh?"

I'm pretty sure I'm not overreacting on purpose. Then again my stomach is in knots while my mind is racing on how to avoid any "unnecessary problems", so maybe it is partly my fault.

 _Okay, I could just tell her she has the wrong assassin... Probably won't believe me, and then attack Killua out of vengeful anger._

"Hey Tyler."

 _Maybe when she tells her sob story, I tell her about her earrings? Bah, I don't have the stomach to tell someone "Hey! Your whole happy childhood was a lie, built on others suffering!"._

"Tyler?"

 _Okay, a bit of an exaggeration. But still-_

I felt a sudden wet chill run down my back and jumped. I heard something hit the floor when I did, an ice cube.

I glanced to the culprit, none other then Killua.

He smirked. "That got his attention."

I heard Gon to my right. "Are you okay?"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Why does everyone ask that?"

Killua shrugged. "You keep giving us a reason to ask."

I sighed again. Well, half sighed, half yawned. I am really exhausted, and would like nothing more than to find a bed and collapse.

 _They're right... I keep pushing myself to the breaking point, sooner or later I'll go too far. I really should just go and get some rest..._

Too bad I have a blindingly vengeful killer to deal with now.

 _Of all the things that could happen, this was one scenario I would have loved overlooked._

I shrugged to Gons question. "I'm fine, just tired."

I took a sip of my drink, and immediately regret it as I choked on the taste.

I could hear Killua snickering at my misfortune.

I shook my head. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"So, what was it like when you were younger?"

I looked at Gon the instant he finished.

"What do you mean?"

"What was it like at the orphanage?"

I could see the curious glint in his eyes. It's obvious he doesn't mean to bring up any bad memories, but...

I shook my head. "It wasn't easy. I had to try and take care of the other kids."

I remembered all those "fun" moments. Learning to cook for them, get them dressed, Hell I had to learn to make baby formula for the littler ones, few as there were.

Eventually my mind drifted to other, more pleasant, memories.

I smiled. "Of course, I had two good friends to help out when I needed it."

I took a sip of the tea, uncaring of the flavor at the moment.

"Jack was my first friend. Bit of a hothead... Okay he was more like a volcano, but he was... loyal. He would always be the first to jump into a fight, and the last one standing so to speak."

I remember how he would "defuse" fights among other kids, threatening to get involved and "finish what they started".

I chuckled at the memory. "He would come up with these 'plans' and they would always backfire. He was the most egotistical kid I knew."

I took a drink, only to realize my glass was empty now. I shrugged and put it back down.

"Then there was Shawn. The complete opposite to Jack, at least in my eyes. He was shy, and never seemed to do much without overthinking things. He was smarter than he gave himself credit for, but he did have an artistic heart you could say. Heh, he even had the talent of one too."

I remember the drawings Shawn would make. Despite his age, he could draw sketches in great detail. He drew a portrait of me and Jack, and it was one for one what we looked like.

"I miss those two. But, I'm sure they have good families now."

Despite all the bad memories, there are a few good moments thanks to those two.

I couldn't help but smile.

I could see Gon smiling too.

"They must have been great friends."

I shook my head.

"Friends? No, they were like my brothers. We were practically inseparable."

I began to take a trip down memory lane. From Jacks egotistical ranting, to Shawns attempts at learning music.

"Excuse me."

But all good things come to an end. I glanced up and saw our guest of honor, Anita, arrive.

"May I sit here?"

Not even two seconds and she was already having trouble trying to _NOT_ glare at Killua.

Gons natural response was to be polite. "Sure."

He got up and out of the way so Anita could have a seat, I scooted over closer to Killua to make room for her.

And also to make sure there is a stone wall between her and Killua, so to speak.

She sat down and nodded. "Thank you. I'm Anita."

Gon nodded. "I'm Gon! It's nice to meet you."

He pointed to us next. "And these are my friends, Killua, and Tyler."

I simply held up a hand to say hi, Killua didn't even acknowledge her.

"It's nice to meet you."

She had started staring at Killua again, who was either not caring or just ignored her.

Gon and I exchanged glances. I shrugged at him, unsure of what to say.

Gon decided to, hopefully, end the awkward silence.

"Ms. Anita? Why are you taking the hunter exams?"

That caught her attention. "O-oh. I wanted to become a blacklist hunter."

"Really is there someone you're trying to capture?"

"...Yes, my fathers killer." Her eyes rested on the table, and I inwardly sighed.

 _Here we go. Be prepared to jump when needed._

She took a deep breathe and continued.

"My father was a trader who managed a spice mine. He organized a fleet, and exported spice rocks from the mines to the world. At the best of times, he was making a profit big enough to buy a small country... however..."

She was glaring daggers at Killua now, I was just waiting for the actual daggers to be drawn.

"Another trader grew envious and hired an assassin to kill him. I didn't even have to look up who did it. They were part of the Zoldyck family. A notorious family of assassins."

Gon may be naïve, but he was smart enough to know where this is going. I glanced at Killua who had this grin, that was a strange mix of smug and...I would say killer intent.

"I see, I see. How difficult and sad that must be."

I jumped back when I noticed someone new appear between me and Anita.

Leorio.

 _The hell man?! My heart nearly stopped!_

"Let's become hunters together and-"

I cut off Leorios obvious attempt to hit on Anita by grabbing him by the ear and pulling him away. _Hard_.

"OW,OW,OW!"

I could feel my eyebrow twitch in sheer annoyance.

"Leorio, answer me this: Were you born with your brains in the wrong head?"

I glanced over Leorios shoulder and saw Kurapika, looking disinterested at the turn of events.

"Follow-up question: Why are you up? I figured you'd both be too tired to join us."

I let go of Leorio and he stood up behind the booth rubbing his ear.

"Tonpa." they both deadpanned.

Now I'm even more confused. "Ignore him, he's obviously lying about whatever he told you."

Kurapika sighed. "We know."

Leorio rolled his eyes. "We got him as a roommate."

I furrowed my brows. "So?"

Leorio sighed. "The guy snores like a fog horn."

 _Ooooooh._

I chuckled and gave them a sympathetic smile. "That answers a lot. So how long were you both standing there?"

Leorio just gave me a confused look. "While you were talking earlier. We weren't even trying to hide."

...

 _I seriously need to pay more attention to my surroundings._

Kurapika walked up beside Anita. "I know how you feel, I too am aiming to become a blacklist hunter."

"Don't waste your time trying to sympathize with her."

Everyone glanced at Killua.

"She's here for me."

I could practically feel the scowl Anita was giving Killua. She got up and walked around the table.

"I heard one of the Zoldycks was entering the exam."

"Bingo. That's me, I'm a family member of the Zoldycks." Killua didn't seem the least bit impressed.

Anita wasted no more time, she unsheathed her knife and went to flip the table as a distraction for us.

Unfortunately for her, I was a step ahead. I threw my arms across the table and cast StoneBod. I was encased in a stone shell within a second, there were holes where my eyes where so I could still see. By now Anita realized why the table was stuck, and instead chose the more direct method of just trying to stab Killua.

Only for Kurapika and Leorio to grab her.

 _That's the end of that._

The moment that thought finished, Anita broke her arm out of Leorios hold and elbowed him into Kurapika, forcing him to let go too. She then lunged at Killua, and despite me knowing Killua could dodge it just fine, I still tried to move and stop her.

Only I couldn't move, due to StoneBod's effect.

Killua disappeared out of my view and Anitas dagger lodged itself into the backrest of the seat. She pulled it free and jumped out of my line of sight, I could only hear movement until it all suddenly stopped.

"That's enough miss."

Leorio got up, rubbing where Anita managed to elbow him. "It's the chairman again."

At that moment, the effects of StoneBod finally wore off. I turned my head to the right, where I saw Netero between Anita and Killua. He was holding Anitas dagger by the blunt, he then pushed it back and threw Anita off balance.

I sighed. "What did I miss?"

Despite the tense atmosphere, I heard a few chuckles. Specifically from Gon, Netero, and even Killua.

Killua just shrugged. "Nothing major. What happened to you?"

I shrugged. "The downside to my StoneBod card. Great defense, but you can't move. Thankfully it only lasts six seconds."

The moment I said that, something clicked into place.

 _Wait, that whole fight was barely six seconds long?!_

I heard Leorio chuckle. "You got a card trick for everything huh?"

I nodded and smirked. "I'm great at kids parties."

I turned to Netero. "Why are you here?"

"Business." He deadpanned, then turned to Anita.

"You see, applicant number 111 failed."

That got a few quick responses of "Huh?" and "What?"

"During the retake of phase two." Netero clarified.

Two guys in suits came in and grabbed Anita by the arms.

Netero nodded at them. "Go ahead and show here to her holding room."

They started walking, and for some reason Anita wasn't fighting back.

I gave a confused look as they left out of view.

"Has anyone ever seen the movie Men In Black?"

I got so many confused looks. Netero was just laughing.

Leorio was the first to respond. "What's wrong with you know?"

My brain caught up with what I said, and I sighed. "I can't think straight when I'm exhausted."

I'll admit, I did have a few sleepless nights. But it's usually until much later my brain starts to scatter to the far reaches of the earth.

"I think these cards can exhaust me more than I originally thought. I really need to sleep." I said with a sigh.

Leorio couldn't help but chuckle. "Well you're not going to get much thanks to Tonpa."

Netero got his laughter under control and joined in the chat. "I can give you each a private room if you need it."

I blinked, processing what he said. "That's... awfully nice of you."

Netero just nodded. "We will be arriving at the next phase site at 8 AM. You all need to be well rested. So, it's the least I can do."

"Excuse me, Mr. Netero?"

He turned to Gon.

"What's going to happen to Anita?"

Netero began stroking his beard.

"Hmmm. She will no doubt be punished severely. I imagine she won't be allowed to take the exams again."

I noticed Killua started to walk off down another hall.

"Killua?"

He didn't answer. Gon noticed Killua wandering off too.

"Hey Killua!"

Again no response. Gon then ran off after Killua.

I was debating on whether I should try to talk some sense into Killua myself, but a stifled yawn stopped that thought.

 _Eh. It's fine. It will resolve itself. I need to try and get some rest._

I looked back at Netero. "Where are these rooms."

Netero seemed surprised. "You're not going to chase your friend?"

I shook my head. "What am I supposed to do? Tired as I am, I would probably lose track of what's going on. Remember not five minutes ago?"

Netero chuckled and nodded. "Of course, of course."

He pointed to the hallway behind him. "Go down the hall and take a right. The rooms there are supposed to be for hunters, but you can have them. The occupied rooms are marked with names."

He turned to Leorio and Kurapika. "Same for you two, if you want them."

We all nodded and went to get our stuff from the room. Turns out they weren't kidding when they said Tonpa snored loud, it sounded like a feral beast growling. We followed the directions Netero gave us, It was easy enough to find the rooms. We all took an empty room, and said good night to each other. I set my bag at the foot of the bed, turned out the lights and laid down.

...

...

...

 _Okay how long have I just been laying here? I am exhausted to the point of being loopy, and I can't just fall asleep?!_

It's going to be one of those nights.

I got up, deciding if I can't sleep I may as well get involved with the scenario again.

 _I hate my life..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell are they?!"

I had to have wandered around this ship three times, and I still can't find anyone! At this point I was just stomping around looking for anyone from the group.

Fortunately, I finally ran into two of them.

...Literally. They ran me down, only to stop a few feet away to see what happened.

"Ow..."

I glanced up to see Leorio and Kurapika, both of them looked terrified.

"What are you two doing running around the ship?"

 **"There you are!"**

I glanced up behind them to see Menchi.

...In nothing but a white towel.

And had her knives drawn.

Leorio and Kurapika ran past me in a heart beat.

I rubbed my forehead. "What the hell did I miss now?!"

That seemed to cause everyone to stop. Although I was in between Menchi and her soon to be victims, which might have something to do with it.

Leorio pointed at Menchi in a panic. "Tell her we just wanted to talk! She just jumped to conclusions!"

Menchi growled. "Oh please, I know a couple of peeping toms when I see them!"

I rolled my eyes. "They're the pervs? With what you wear it's no surprise people gawk."

I pointed at Menchis towel. "In fact, that's an improvement over what you were wearing earlier today."

You know how I said I don't think straight when I'm tired?

 _"What was that?!"_

...Yeah, not my best plan.

I practically jumped out of my skin when I realized what I said.

I turned around and ran when Menchi brought up her knives to my face.

I grabbed Leorio and Kurapika the moment I passed them, practically dragging them until the started running themselves.

Leorio was the first to criticize me. "You call that helping?!"

I just shrugged. "What? The fact that she can even go in public wearing clothes like that baffles me!"

 _ **"I HEARD THAT!"**_

I am digging my own grave...

Kurapika glanced my way. "I don't suppose you have any better ideas?"

I pulled out my deck, (At this point I NEED to keep it on me at all times.) and grabbed my Barrier card.

"Let's split up! She can't chase us all down!."

Leorio just shrugged. "Fine by me! It's better then giving her the chance to gut us all at once!"

We came across a fork in the hall. Leorio and Kurapika went left, I went right. I cast barrier over those two for safety reasons.

Fortunately for them they don't seem to need it.

Unfortunately for me, I had a crazy woman with knives on my tail. I had cast barrier over myself too, but Menchi was getting closer. The only thing between us was my bubble of a barrier.

Until she cleaved right through it with her knives, shattering it completely.

 _Shit, shit, shit! Plan b, PLAN B!_

I was shuffling through my cards until I found my savior card.

By this point Menchi lunged at me with her knives at the ready.

 _Please work! PLEASE WORK!_

I cast Invis1 and dashed down _Through the floor_!

I passed through a few more floors before Invis1 wore off.

I took some deep breathes, trying to calm myself.

 _Okay, I should be safe... for now. Now I just need to find my way to Gon and Killua. Hopefully Leorio and Kurapika are okay._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite how much I've wandered on this blimp, I still can't figure out where Gon and Killua are. At this point I'll run into Menchi again.

 _Sneaking around like it's Mission Impossible. Damnit where the hell-_

"Hey."

I jumped and nearly fell over. I turned around and saw none other than Killua.

Who was confused over my surprise.

"What's wrong with you?"

 _At the moment? Everything._

I sighed. "I was looking for you and Gon."

Killua gave me a skeptic look.

"...While avoiding an enraged Menchi."

Killua chuckled. "You sure know how to make friends huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what's wrong with you?"

Killua looked away. "You too? Gon asked the same thing..."

He turned around and started walking away.

"Look, it's nothing. Just leave me alone."

I crossed my arms. "It's about Anita isn't it?"

That got him to stop.

"Look I don't know what happened or if it was someone else in your family who killed her father but-"

"I killed him."

I narrowed my eyes. "For a good reason, right?"

That made him look at me confused.

"That earring of hers, it's made of a highly addictive spice rock right?"

Killua held up one of Anitas earrings. "Yeah, but she won't listen to me. Obviously."

Killua sighed. "The man deserved it. He caused so many people to suffer, to give up everything until they only had the clothes on their back."

He chuckled and there was a dark glint in his eyes.

"Probably one of the few times I ever enjoyed being an assassin."

"But do you want to be one?"

That surprised him. If I were to explain why I can keep calm around Killua, a kid who can kill me without any hesitation or difficulty, it was because he didn't want to.

He wanted to be a normal kid. Not some killer with no emotions.

He never answered back. He just looked out the window.

I sighed again, and walked up to him.

"Let me try to talk her down."

That got me a confused look from him.

I grabbed the earring he was holding.

"I'll see if I can make her see the truth. I can't guarantee it but..."

Killua nodded and let go of the earring.

"How exactly are you going to find her if you couldn't find me or Gon?"

...

"I'm not sure."

Killua rolled his eyes.

"I shouldn't be so surprised to hear that. Last I saw her she was with Netero and Gon-"

He glared off behind me, and I knew what that meant.

I sighed. "Why don't you go back and check on Gon? I seem to have my work cut out for me."

Killua nodded. He then turned and walked off with a wave.

"Try not to get yourself killed."

...The overly cheery tone was not needed Killua.

I decided to lean against the wall and wait.

"What do you want?"

I glanced to the side, and sure enough, Anita was there.

"I just wanted to talk."

She never let up her suspicious glare.

"Why would I want to hear what you say?"

I sighed, already feeling the headache coming on.

"Look, I know your upset over what Killua did but-"

"But what? I'm just supposed to let it go?!"

Well this is going down hill fast.

"Listen to me. Killua-"

"Is just a kid? Do you really think that excuses what he had done?!"

She was clutching her knife, her hands trembling.

"If you would let me explain-"

"I've heard enough! You're just some pawn for the Zoldycks! Get out of my way!"

She lunged at me, I just cast Invis1 and phased through her. When it wore off I turned and saw she was still surprised, her knife stuck in the wall.

It didn't last long. She quickly turned the other way and attempted to kick me. I simply took it and grabbed her by the leg, quickly throwing it up and causing her to lose balance.

Her knife pulled free from the wall, due to her weight. she quickly got back up and lunged again, I just pulled my pistol out and shot a ZapRing1.

Thanks to her own momentum she couldn't dodge it, she fell to the ground limp.

"W-what... did you... d-do...?"

I kept my pistol on her form. Despite knowing the stun effects of the card, I didn't want to take chances and wanted to be ready to stun her again.

I tossed the earring Killua gave me down in front of her.

"That's yours, isn't it?"

I saw her try to get up. The stun effect having clearly worn off, I gave her another dose.

 _I feel like a damn monster doing this... Why did I have to force myself into this mess?_

"Do you know what it's made out of?"

She was struggling again, but the stun effect was still present from what I could see. When she didn't answer I continued.

"It's made out of crystalized spice rocks, correct?"

I noticed the paralysis wore off again, and so did Anita. She jumped up and back to get some distance and hopefully out of my line of fire.

Sadly, all she got for her troubles was another ZapRing from me.

She landed on her back, clearly trying to fight the paralysis. I grabbed her earring again and walked toward her.

 _Sheesh she gained some distance. She clearly trained for the exams. How is it that she failed and I didn't?_

I was at least a foot away before I stopped, pointing my gun at her again.

She looked terrified. My heart felt like it was being stabbed and twisted around.

I took a deep breathe and continued.

"The refined spice rock is highly addictive you know? Anyone who tastes it would give up everything they have for more."

That seemed to catch her attention.

"Y-your... wrong...!"

 _Guess the stun makes it hard to talk back..._

"Actually, it's true."

I glanced up to see Netero.

 _Shouldn't you be messing with Gon still?_

I noticed Anita was no longer paralyzed, but she still didn't move. Tears began to form.

"My... my father was a kind man... He... there where always smiling faces around him..."

And there is that feeling of guilt again. It feels like I just kicked a puppy...

Aren't I a great hero?

I sighed and kneeled down to her, placing her earring on her chest.

"I'm sure he was a good father. But, what he did to others was unforgivable."

I noticed some slight burns where I shot her, feeling another stab of guilt go through me.

"He probably wanted you to never learn about what he did. He may have wanted you to be happy, but he achieved it by causing others to suffer."

I took a deep breathe and took out my Recov30 card to undo what damage I had done.

When her wounds healed up Anita just looked at me confused.

I looked out the window, the sun was starting to rise.

"You may not believe me when I say this but... Killua is just a kid. That's all he ever wanted, to be a normal kid... Not an assassin."

I looked back at Anita, tears slowly falling, she looked ready to break down.

"Now please, don't try to kill him."

She just nodded slightly, or maybe I'm losing my balance. Not really sure, I'll be optimistic and assume the former.

"Good... now if you'll excuse me, I need to pass out now."

I just fell backwards and let my exhaustion embrace me.

Graceful. As. Shit.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes

oh my GOD! this took so damn long! To clarify, I had so many issues to deal with. Ranging from sickness to computer malfunctions. I tried to type this up while sick, only to get headaches for my troubles. and at the end my search engine SOMEHOW got corrupt, making any attempts to upload this impossible. I really am not looking forward to trick tower now. I'm worried I may need a new computer sometime during then. anyway I'll need some time to come up with ideas for trick tower. I'm just hoping I don't get anymore problems. Anyway, see you all next chapter... hopefully with less trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Trick X Tower X Turnabout?

* * *

I honestly didn't know what to expected happen, but, waking up in my assigned bedroom wasn't one. I got up feeling surprisingly well rested despite only getting... what, three hours of sleep? The sun was rising before I passed out.

I heard the intercom start up.

 _"Attention, all applicants please head to the exit for the next phase of the exam."_

I glanced at the clock, it was only 11:30.

 _Oh right, Netero must have slowed down the ship for Gon._

I grabbed my bag and began making my way out of the blimp. I was walking behind some of the applicants when I noticed I didn't see the others.

 _Must be outside already._

Once we finally stepped out on top of the (in my opinion) infamous Trick Tower, I began looking for the others.

"Hey Tyler!"

Didn't take very long, they were just leaving the blimp as the last ones out...

Followed by Anita, Netero, and the other hunters from the past phases.

This, of course, included Menchi.

 _Oh boy... I'll deal with that bombshell after the minefield._

 _..._

 _Not the best choice of words._

Killua was the first to reach me, and he just smirked.

"I'm surprised to see you're still alive."

I sighed. "Not for long. Judging from the forecast, it's gonna storm." I punctuated by pointing at Anita and Menchi.

While I do remember _"Most"_ of what happened during my confrontation with Anita, I couldn't be sure she was no longer the "Avenger" she was last night.

And Menchi... Yeah, I'm a dead man.

I glanced over to Kurapika and Leorio, who looked unscathed from Menchi's wrath. When everyone caught up to Killua, I took a deep breathe.

"So, how was your night after the incident guys?"

Gon was the first to respond. "Well, when I went to cheer Killua up we ran into Netero. I asked if we could help Miss Anita and he suggested a game, if we won she could take the exams again."

Killua jumped in next. "I could have cared less about her. But Netero also said if we managed to take some ball away from him, we would win and he would make us official hunters on the spot."

That caught Leorio and Kurapika by surprise.

I crossed my arms. "Really old man?"

Kurapika sighed. "That is a serious misuse of your authority."

Leorio nodded. "No kidding."

Netero just rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I've heard it all before. They didn't win either way."

Kurapika glanced over to Anita. "I see."

Gon continued on. "Yeah, turns out he was only using one arm and one leg the entire time. But, by the end I got him to use both his arms and legs!" Gon was

Leorio blinked. "Wait, so that's why you were so excited when we found you?"

Gon nodded. "Yup! So what did you guys do?"

The three of us flinched and glanced at Menchi.

Leorio let out a nervous chuckle. "W-well, we wanted to try and talk about Anitas situation too. But... well..."

Kurapika stepped forward. "We got sidetracked."

Leorio nodded a little to vigorously. "Yup! Sidetracked! We were...exercising! And nearly hurt ourselves as well. Eheheh."

 _Guess they're too embarrassed to mention last nights chase scene._

Now that I look at them, they seemed to have gotten away unscathed from Menchi.

I nudged Leorio to tell him to stop. Gon looked confused, and I heard Menchi scoff. I glanced at her and noticed she had different clothes on. She had a more decent pair of jean shorts and a white shirt that had "Hunter chef = Head chef" written on it.

...

The shirt was cut so her midriff was still exposed and the neckline of it was to big that it held onto her shoulders sides exposing part of her black bra, but it's an improvement.

She noticed my glance sadly. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing"

Menchi narrowed her eyes. "Did you think I only had one kind of outfit?"

 _To be honest, yes. Especially since everyone else here is wearing the same outfit. But..._

"I get the feeling there is no right answer to that question."

Menchi scoffed and went back towards the blimp.

I just sighed, happy that this didn't end with me in pieces.

"Your not very good at making friends huh?"

I turned around and looked at Anita, and I smirked.

"If that's true, then how did I get stuck with them?" I said, pointing at the others.

She shook her head but still had a smile, faint as it was.

"I guess it makes sense, you're not exactly the normal type."

I shrugged. "They say normal people are people you don't know very well."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know you very well, so what does that mean for you?"

I blinked, thinking over the events she does have a point. She doesn't really know me very well, even if she heard my little talk with Gon and Killua back on the blimp.

I sighed and raised my hands in mock defeat. "I guess I'm a mutant then."

She laughed at that. Once she calmed down she gestured to her earring.

"Anyway, thanks for bringing this back at least."

She had both earrings back. I began thinking over the events that happened. Tired as I was, they all seemed to blur together. I finally remembered what exactly happened, I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, I could have done better last night though."

...

That came out wrong.

I started panicking.

"N-No! I mean I didn't want things to escalate like that! I mean, I just wanted to- I didn't- Gah!"

Damn you double meanings! Damn you Japan and your pervy ways!

Anita was practically laughing to death, as was Leorio and Killua.

 _I imagine Vincent is getting a real kick outta this too._

I shrank back into my cloak, hoping to hide my embarrassment. Anita finally got her laughter under control.

"I know what you meant. Who would believe such an obvious misunderstanding?"

I heard Leorio stop laughing, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kurapika flinch. My eyes wandered to the blimp, lingering for a few seconds before returning to Anita.

"...You'd be surprised."

She shook her head before turning to the others.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. But, the chairman said I could retake the exams again next year."

Gon was smiling at that. "That's great! I'm sure you'll become an amazing hunter!"

Anita smiled, but it faded before turning to Killua.

Killua was still recovering from his laughing fit. Anita turned and began walking toward the blimp.

Netero spoke up.

"Alright everyone, your attention please!"

He gestured to the ground we are standing on.

"As I'm sure you all know, this is the site for phase 3 of the exam: Trick Tower. Your goal is to get to the bottom of Trick Tower within 72 hours, alive preferably."

 _I think that last part should be obvious._

"I wish you the best of luck."

With that, Netero walked back towards the blimp.

Once it took off, we were left to look for a way down the- _Holy hell we are so high up!_

I stepped back on instinct, starting to take deep breathes to calm down.

Leorio chuckled. "Relax, we're not going to go that way."

"Maybe you wimps won't."

I turned, only to be shoved out of the way by the guy who spoke up.

"But, for a professional rock climber, this will be a cinch."

 _Wait a second..._

I tapped the guy on the shoulder before he began his descent.

"That seems a little too easy for the third phase of the exams, don't you think?"

Gon and Killua nodded, Kurapika added his own thoughts.

"He has a point. Even if we aren't experienced in rock climbing, this would relatively be an easy way to pass. There will likely be traps."

Mr. Rock (I had to give him a name before his demise, just saying.) just scoffed, and began climbing down.

I leaned forward to look over the side, and yelled. "You're making a mistake!"

I regret it.

I saw how high up we were (and somehow Mr. Rock made it a third of the way down already) and panicked, losing my balance and I nearly fell off.

If the others didn't grab me and pull me back.

Leorio scowled. "He's not the only one who was making a mistake."

I chuckled nervously and muttered a quick "Sorry" to them.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

I froze, not even needing to glance over the side again. I saw three... I don't know what they were. Whatever they were the had bird legs and wings, but the rest of their body was human like.

Aside from the razor sharp looking teeth that is.

And they were carrying our "Professional" off, likely for food.

I'm pretty sure I just got a cold sweat from watching that.

"All in favor of NOT going that way?"

Leorio chuckled nervously,. "Yeah, I think it's best we find another way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had to have searched for, what, an hour now? I know there are trap doors, but finding them is much harder then I thought.

Not that I want to, mind you, because I plan on sticking with the group. Better me then Tonpa right?

Then again, what have I done to help them so far? During the first phase I tried to help by carrying Leorio to avoid the hall of illusions, ended up passing out and making them drag me out of that mess.

Second phase I showed them how to make sushi, lot of good that did. There was no way of passing that without an intervention from Netero and, to add salt on the wound, Gon carried my catch since I wouldn't be able to keep hold of that giant, slimy, fish.

I sighed, feeling like a dead weight. I glanced over to the others, who were more than likely talking about the trap doors. I began walking over to them, until I stopped deciding against it.

 _What am I trying to prove here? The hunter exams are meant for people who trained all year round for them or, in Gon and Killua's case, are naturally gifted._

 _They would have passed either way. All I'm doing is adding more trouble to the grand scheme of things._

"Hey! Tyler!"

I glanced back at the group, Gon waving me over.

"Kurapika may have figured it out!"

Leorio quickly covered Gons mouth.

"Gon! Don't yell! You want the others to know too?!"

I chuckled at the scene, before starting to walk towards them.

"I'm pretty sure they already know Leorio."

I punctuated my sentence by gesturing around me. I barely had to look to know that everyone here was looking for the trap doors in.

I saw Killua say something, whatever he said enraged Leorio. Gon managed to break out of Leorios grasp.

"Kurapika says there may be trap doors, we just have to find them!"

Leorio was grumbling something, judging from his pout.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Easier said then done, I'm sure. How exactly are we supposed to find them?"

I was about halfway to them when I heard a faint "click" and then everything around me was a stone wall.

I hit the ground hard, landing flat on my stomach. It took a moment for me to sit up due to the pain. I looked around and saw the plain brick walls, lit with simple torches.

 _Ask and thy shall receive huh?_

A light came down from above, and I glanced up at where I entered.

 _Holy shit I fell a long way!_

I'm pretty sure I fell at least several feet, but from what I see it looks like a two story drop! No normal person could survive a fall like that!

I noticed the entrance was open still.

"Hey! You okay down there?"

 _Ah, Leorio._

I rubbed my chest, hoping to ease the pain.

"Yeah, I'm okay! Somehow..."

"Well wait there, we're comin down!"

I heard a metal clank from above.

"Shit! Are you kidding me?!"

 _What happened now?_

As if my thoughts where heard, Gon answered my question.

"Some metal bars blocked the way."

...

...

 _...No..._

 _Oh no. No. No. No. NO!_

I'm stuck on my own.

I don't want to sound gamy but, _**I'M GOING TO DIE!**_

I have to go through the third phase on my own, and worst of all, BLIND!

The only part I know of is what Gon and others went through, this is uncharted water!

"What do you mean there are metal bars?!"

Leorio answered back "Wait you heard that?"

"Yes I heard you! It's real easy when there's an echo!"

I'm not kidding, the acoustics in this room are surprisingly good for me to hear them.

 _What am I going to do now?! If they're cut off then I'm on my own now right? No. Calm down, it's fine. It's probably just the need to use other doors, It's not like I'm really on my own right?_

"Leorio, I found a few other trapdoors, they're pretty close together too."

Gon snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Why would they be that close together?"

I decided to answer Leorio. "They probably lead to the same room, meaning it's for a team!"

I heard Kurapika next. "That does sound possible, how many where there Gon?"

"Five."

I really am glad I can't see their expressions right now, because I am on the verge of a heart attack. I heard Leorio curse.

"Damn, and we just had to lose our fifth member."

 _And the guy you will get for my replacement is the worst possible one. Hell, who am I kidding? Even Tonpa helps them more in the plot than me! By accident sure, but still..._

 _I really am useless..._

Again as if they could hear my thoughts, Leorio responded. "Hey, you think you can find a way back up?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

I only have a limited use of DoubJump, and I'm no where skilled enough to defy the laws of physics and wall jump up. Even if I could the walls look like they were waxed or something, I'd probably slip off.

I shook my head, no point in making them worry.

"Listen you guys, go on ahead. You'll do much better without me dragging you down."

"That's not true..."

Was that Gon? I didn't have time to guess, as the path deeper into trick tower opened up with a rumbling boom.

"What was that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just the doorway opening up Leorio. Look, you guys should be fine without me for this phase okay?"

I didn't hear a response for a while. I was just about to head out when Leorio finally spoke up.

"Alright, we better see ya at the bottom. Got it?"

I just shook my head and smirked. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be home by supper dad."

I started walking down the hall ahead of me before the others tried to respond, dreading what might come my way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it with the hunter exams and seemingly endless hallways?!"

I've been walking forward for about twenty minutes or more by now. Maybe I'm just impatient now but, if you couldn't already tell, this isn't my day!

I finally managed to see a new room ahead, and entered it.

Only to have three more doors to choose.

I groaned.

 _Great, now what?_

I glanced back, noticing a plaque of some kind on the wall behind me.

 _"Welcome, applicant, to the first part of trick tower."_

I jumped and looked around, only to remember that Trick Tower has an intercom built all over the inside of it.

I sighed. "Let me guess, you're the proctor?"

I looked around the room to see if I could find the camera to, in a sense, talk face to face with the proctor.

 _"Correct. I'm Lippo, the proctor for the exam."_

I rolled my eyes. "Any particular reason you're talking with me now?"

 _"Well, I would have welcomed you sooner, but you were busy with your little goodbye party."_

I winced at that. True, I got separated from them, but I'm not leaving them for good.

...Right?

 _"Anyways, welcome to the Lone Wolf path. Ironic, wouldn't you say?"_

I rubbed my forehead, groaning at that.

 _"The first part, as I'm sure you can tell, is a maze of sorts. You need to navigate out of it to the end, simple right? There is a hint on the wall to give you an idea on what path you should take, good luck."_

...

Simple? I don't buy this one bit.

I would give this more thought but I'm a little preoccupied with another troubling thought.

 _I'm not leaving them, I just got stuck on my own. But, they would be better off without me right? This whole adventure of theirs, they'd make it through to the end if I wasn't here._

 _All I've done is get in their way._

 _..._

 _Maybe I am just a waste of space..._

I shook my head, now is not the time to doubt myself. I'm in a tower full of death traps and convicted criminals, if I start thinking like that I'm going to end up dead.

I walked toward the plaque and began to read.

 **"So began the wolf's run, through the maze again he comes. The end seems to drift away, but if he'd followed the circle he'd be okay. Forever wandering these empty halls, if he'd listened to the others before his fall. Warned him, they did, to listen to their reason. Ignored, the news fell on deaf ears, as he now wandered completely bored. His pride blinded him, and as his legs began to wane, he slowly weakened from being in pain. All too slowly he wound up dead. Merely because he became ill fed. Now he lies a broken fool. Perhaps the next one won't be such a tool."**

...

Well this is extremely unhelpful.

If there was a clue as to how I get out of this, I don't see it. I sat there re-reading the message over and over, but I can't find any kind of hint.

Eventually I gave up and decided to wing it. I'll have to stumble upon the right way eventually right?

...This is such an obviously bad idea...

 _Okay, the door next to the plaque is where I came in. So I have three choices. What do the others pick on their own path? Right? Well considering the the options, what do I have to lose?_

I took the right path, hoping that I can find my way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 hour later...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **"What am I doing wrong?!"**_

I have been going in circles! No matter what direction I go, I wind up back here at the start!

How the hell did Lippo fit an entire goddamn labyrinth into Trick Tower?!

... Aside from possible Nen usage.

 _ ***sigh***_

I am now staring at the plaque for any, _**ANY**_ , shred of a clue.

"Wolves path, blah, blah, blah. Blindly prideful, blah, blah, blah."

I must have re-read it 20 times now. I tried pressing the plaque in like it was a button, to no avail, so what am I missing?

"Follow the circle, blah, blah, ignored news, blah, blah-"

...

 _Wait a damn minute..._

I read those two lines over and over again, feeling like I just solved the equation to life.

..Or I'm probably having an aneurism.

I looked around the room again. Four doors, one on each wall, my brain ready to collapse in on itself

 _North._

 _East._

 _West._

 _South._

I now have directions, which means there must be something in the room ahead of me.

With hope that my brain won't implode by the end of this, I set off into the northern room and began carefully looking around. Eventually, I found a tile on the floor that was off color from the others.

...By which I mean it was a shade lighter yellow then the rest...

I pressed it in, and heard a faint click.

I ran back and went east, repeating the same process for the west room as well.

When I got back, I noticed the plaque had no screws in it. Curious, I removed it, and found the last tile. The moment I pressed it, all four doorways closed and the room shook. The sound of large chains and gears grinding and moving was heard through the walls and floor. Once it stopped, the doors opened up again. Deciding to take a chance, I took the south path, with only one thing in mind.

 _I HATE this place!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors notes

Okay. so good news, my grandpa is feeling much better. honestly this chapter took to long to make, and not just because I took breaks to check on my grandpa. coming up with the first puzzle of trick tower (as you can no doubt tell from the poem hint. if you can even call it that) was difficult since, it breaks from what happens with the group. (and I suck at poems or haiku's) Most other stories I've read has the OC thrown in with the group instead of Tonpa. I decided to choose something different, for the sake of making something original, and to not have this be predictable down to the wire. coming up with the puzzle and solution alone took most of my brain power and time, but of course, family health concerns made it take longer. Still, The next few chapters concerning trick tower will take some time to make now, because if I have to make any more head scratchers like this. I might as well have thought of becoming a dungeon designer. Anyways see you all next chapter... hopefully soon-ish.


	12. Chapter 12

The X Gauntlet Is X Thrown

* * *

I eventually found myself in the next chamber. However, the only source of light were the two torches lighting up the doorway I just came through. I could hear the faint sounds of grinding gears somewhere deeper in the dark, traps I assume.

 _Well, shit. Now what?_

I was tempted to use my phone as a light source, but decided against it. Lippo has cameras everywhere in this tower, the last thing I want is to draw any more attention to myself.

I suppose the most obvious thing I should do is take one of the torches right?

Wrong.

These torches seem to be glued into place, because they won't budge! They aren't secret levers either, so I guess I have to use my phone as a light source.

Or I could run in blind and hope for the best.

Obviously picking the former I pulled out my phone and turned it on, the light didn't reach far but it was enough. As I walked through the dark room, I began letting my mind wander.

 _How did Lippo manage all this with Nen alone? Is he a Specialist? None of the anime ever tell what type of Nen user he is, and I never read the manga so I honestly have no idea._

 _Maybe he got hired help? In the original show he had two lackeys with him watching the camera screens, so maybe-_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a giant pendulum scythe flew by right in front of me. It swept across the stone floor sending sparks flying.

I was frozen in place out of shock, before I recovered my wits. I waited until the scythe passed again before running past.

... only to be greeted by metal spikes popping up in front of me.

I quickly moved to the side before my momentum carried me to my death. In a brief instant I saw another scythe flying towards me, this time I let my momentum carry my to safety as I just barely avoid getting cut in half. I fell on my side and gasped for breath, hoping I had a minute to calm down.

Until the floor collapsed beneath me.

Out of reflex, I grabbed my DoubJump card and hopped out of the pit. Only to be greeted by the another scythe on my way out. I instinctively bent backwards to avoid the blade, as it swung mere inches away from my face. As soon as I landed I ran forward to avoid the return swing.

I eventually noticed a glimmer of light ahead.

"Oh thank god!"

I started running forward at full speed, only for another wall of spikes to pop up. Not even bothering to change direction, I jumped over it hoping to reach the exit.

Only to be knocked aside by a pendulum pole. I was sent flying in an angle forward, the force of the blow caused me to lose my grip on my phone. Not wanting to lose my only source of light, I quickly threw my arm out, only to barely grab my phone with two fingers and my thumb. I glanced at where I was heading and saw another scythe preparing to swing to the exit. Before I had a chance to right myself I hit its pole and was launched forward.

I only stopped when I went splat against the wall. Once I fell to the ground I got up slowly, clutching my sides and back from the pain.

By the time my brain caught up with what had happened, there was a burst of laughter over the PA system.

 _"HAHAHA! Oh man, well, that's one way to clear a room."_

Annoyed that Lippo found my situation funny, I noticed my phone was missing. A quick look around and I found it in the corner near the exit.

 _"So, what exactly are your thoughts on what happened?"_

I rolled my eyes, bent over, and picked up my phone. By some miracle it was still working and not badly damaged, but I noticed it was almost out of power.

I sighed and pocketed the phone.

 _"Well? The least you could do is answer me. After all, you might not luck out next time."_

Again I sighed.

"This is one messed up physical challenge."

This caused Lippo to laugh again. Feeling my anger rise, I continued on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before I came across a stairway down, and oh boy was it a long way down! It didn't help that the stairs were in a spiral formation, meaning I could look over the rail and see the black hole where the bottom should be.

Once I reached the bottom there was a split in the path again. I decided to go left, because why bother choosing? I'm in a trap filled tower with convicted criminals, no matter where I go I'm going to have to deal with something deadly.

During my walk down the narrow hallway, I heard the PA system go off.

 _"I wouldn't take my sweet time if I were you. You're in the time attack challenge now."_

I was confused for about a second before I heard rumbling behind me. I dared to look back, only to see a wall covered in spikes rushing my way.

I wasted no time in running faster than the death trap.

...Well, I may have panicked before I turned and ran.

It was a long narrow hallway, I noticed. But I didn't bother to make any snide remarks. Despite my best efforts, the spiked wall began to speed up the further we went.

After a few minutes, it was right behind me again.

I heard the chime of the PA system again, no doubt Lippo with some snide remarks.

 _"Well, sorry to break it to you, but you only have about 3 minutes to get to the end. Otherwise, the door will close. Although, It doesn't look like you'll make it that far anyway."_

Despite the situation, I growled at Lippo, unable to hold back the fire in my throat.

"If you have time to give commentary like this is some kind of sport, why didn't you mention this challenge sooner?!"

 _"You never asked."_

...I'm going to kill him...

I felt my leg brush against the spikes behind me. After a quick panic attack, I grabbed my DashAtk card. Hoping it would give me a speed boost, I used it and was propelled forward at a much faster rate.

I glanced back hoping I gained some distance, which I did. Through the rest of the run I sparingly used DashAtk to give myself some breathing room.

Well, as sparingly as I could. The spiked wall was gaining more speed and those few minutes felt more like hours.

I eventually saw the exit, which was almost closed. Using my last DashAtk, I gave myself a boost of speed. The moment it wore off I used the momentum left over to slide myself under the closing slab of rock.

I had barely passed by it when it slammed down, nearly crushing the top of my head.

I stayed on the ground panting, hoping I could take the time to catch my breath.

 _I know I said it before but I really,_ _ **REALLY**_ _. Hate. This. Place._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I eventually got back on track, despite my utter lack of will to continue, I eventually came into a new room.

And what I saw was both amazing, and confusing.

Fire spouts burned at seemingly random spots, while there were large blocks of ice in between the flame pillars. Far enough apart to not melt the ice, somehow.

A part of me thought the best way forward was to stay close to the ice, but my common sense reminded me that this was the Hunter X Hunter world. The ice was probably some special version of dry ice, get to close and I might be frozen alive.

I rubbed my forehead in annoyance. As much as I love the Hunter X Hunter series, it's full of a ridiculous amount of dangerous things.

Like how in the original version, the second half of phase one had these moths or butterflies that left a trail of dust behind them which put anyone who breathes it in under a trance.

I made a mental note to thank whatever cosmic force or god kept those things away from me.

I began carefully navigating my way through the fire and ice. It was easy at first, but the path seemed to drag on. At some point I got a little too close to the fire, and my cloak got hit by the embers. I thought I could snuff it out by patting it with my gloves, but before I even moved my arm the embers practically exploded into a roaring flame.

I panicked, quickly removing the cloak and tossing it away toward the fire.

It didn't even touch the source of its sudden flame before it turned to ash.

I quickly backed up away from the fire, checking myself to make sure I didn't catch any more embers. Relieved I didn't see any part of me spontaneously combust, I sighed in relief.

And felt a sudden chill on my back.

A warning bell went off in my head and I jumped forward, thinking I had gotten to close to the ice.

I still felt something cold on my back though. I glanced back to see my backpack was covered in frost, but since I moved away it was starting to melt.

Annoyed, I took out my Heatshot card, grabbed my pistol, and fired at the ice block.

The moment the fireball made contact, the fire spread around the block, melting the ice completely.

I stood there dumbfounded for a while. Heatshot was rather weak in the Battle Network series, but it somehow melted the ice that nearly froze my backpack solid.

I glanced behind me at the fire spout. Curious, I pulled out my Bubbler card and shot where the fire was escaping from.

And it went out with a fizzle.

Confused, I sat down and went over my deck again to check their power value.

They all said the same thing they did before, most of these were LOW or MID power.

I stood back up, nearly falling over from the feeling of exhaustion when an idea came up.

 _Am I somehow powering these things up?_

This thought nagged at me, and I needed to test it. I pulled out Heatshot again and aimed my gun at an ice cube. I glanced at the LOW reading on the card, and began to focus on making it stronger.

After a few seconds, the word changed from LOW to MID and then to HIGH.

I released the blast at the cube, realizing the fireball I shot was much larger than the previous one. It melted the ice cube and continued flying down range, until I heard it explode somewhere up ahead.

 _Well hot damn._

Before I could celebrate this discovery, I fell to my knees. Exhaustion and nausea mixing together.

Eventually pulling myself up, I decided to make my way out of this death trap before I pass out. It was somewhat easier now that I could just put out the fires and melt the ice, But eventually I began to feel the draining effects this skill of mine has.

I eventually made it out of the room, to another hallway leading to the stairway down. I leaned against the wall, eventually sliding down to sit.

 _So all this time, I was subconsciously enhancing my abilities. But... how?_

The only way that could be is if I were using nen. But I can't be, if I was then I would be able to see it on others.

 _Hisoka might be using_ _ **In**_ _to hide his nen aura, same with Illumi. Granted I haven't really bothered looking for Illumi, safer if I don't get noticed by him too. but, the proctors use nen as well. The only way to become a true hunter is to learn how to use nen, so I should have been able to see theirs! Why would they all want to use_ _ **In**_ _?_

I sighed, unsure what to think. On one hand I am somehow using nen. On the other, this could be some kind of magic trick Vincent made up for me.

I looked down at the two cards I had used, both had a count of zero uses left. Had it not been for the fact that if I gave them too much power that I would have passed out, I would have still had some use left for the day.

I put my deck away, deciding to just stay and rest, eventually falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lippo sat back in his chair munching on some sweets, while the two guards behind him talked about the applicants.

"That Hisoka guy is like some kinda monster. He's just charging through the tower like he owns the place."

There was a scoff from the other guard.

"In case you forgot, four eyes there just blasted a hole in the wall. If anything, he's the strong one."

"I wouldn't be sure..."

The two guards turned to Lippo.

"True, he does have some impressive skills, but it's obvious they drain a lot out of him."

Lippo took a cookie from the bag and began munching on it.

"However, Hisoka has yet to break a sweat. But, even the other applicants are proving to be quite impressive."

Grabbing another cookie, Lippo resumed his chat.

"That's what the hunter exams do. They show us the unusual ones, the anomalies, so to speak."

Lippo took a quick bite out of his new snack, glancing through the screens over all the applicants.

"There will always be monster like that out there, it's what makes this all the more fun to watch."

The two guards looked at each other, while Lippo continued to devour the basket full of sweets. His eyes eventually resting on the screen with applicant 402.

 _Still, I can see why the chairman told me to keep an eye on this one. Such a strange case..._

He eventually glanced at another screen with applicants number 403, 16, 404, 405, and 99, currently in the middle of a wager.

 _Of course, when it boils down to it, all the applicants are some of the strangest kinds of people._

 _This may be my favorite exam to be a part of._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I eventually awoke to the sound of the PA system going off. Feeling annoyed and still tired I rolled over on the uncomfortable stone floor.

 _"Applicant number 44: Hisoka, is the first to clear phase three. Total time: eight hours, and ten minutes."_

I shot up, wide eyed.

 _Eight hours?! But, in the original it took him twelve! and in the 2011 version it took him six! How long has it been since we started searching the top? Did Hisoka find the way in and blast his way down the tower from then to now?! How long was I out?!_

A feeling of dread ran through me. It's bad enough I'm on my own, but it seems the timeline is starting to change. However minor it may seem, it's starting to worry me.

 _I've seen all of the original run, but only part of the 2011 version. In fact, before I got sidetracked with finding a job I wanted to re-watch the series with the newest version. But, I only got up to the zoldyck arc._

 _And from what I remember when I found out about the remake, It continues on after the yorknew arc. I'll practically be blind if anything from the 2011 version pops up, and I know I'll be lost when the stuff after yorknew happens. It's bad enough I have to dig through the scraps of memories I have for the original run._

I shook my head. Deciding I had enough rest, despite my body saying otherwise, I got up and started making my way down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was some time before I managed to get to the bottom, where I was greeted by (big shock) another long hallway. Eventually I found myself in another dark room, before I could fish my phone out, the door behind me closed.

Torches suddenly lit up the room, on the other side another door opened. Someone walked through and the door closed behind him.

When he got close enough I noticed the metal cuffs.

Which almost immediately unlocked and fell off.

He rubbed his hand and I carefully looked him over.

He had brown combat boots, torn up jeans, and also what I assume are combat gloves. He had a white undershirt and a brown leather jacket. I couldn't tell his height from this distance but, I'm pretty sure he's taller than me.

I also noticed he was wearing a white mask and was bald.

After he finished massaging his hand, he reached behind him and pulled out a serrated machete.

 _Oh shit..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors notes.

Well, I'm gonna leave it there now. I know it's shorter then most but, I think if I waste any more time on ideas for puzzles and traps I'm gonna lose my mind. I'm Not gonna lie, a lot of ideas came to mind for traps in trick tower. Given the unusual place that is the Hunter X Hunter world, I had a seemingly unlimited range in terms of design. But if I keep going with traps and convicts, trick tower might take five chapters. So for the sake of getting on with it, I decided to cut this short. The next chapter or two are going to be fights against convicts. Also I may need to find someone to beta read these, as I am unsure how far I can take these fights or traps. I may have what seems like creative freedom, but I still have to remember the basic rules of the Hunter X Hunter verse. Anyway, see you all next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Trick X Tower X Terror

* * *

"So uh... your name wouldn't happen to be Jason Voorhees would it?"

...In hindsight, this would be hilarious. Right now? Stupid.

My soon to be opponent, and quite possibly killer, just stared at me.

...

...

It's been five minutes now. What gives?

"So... are we uh... gonna fight?"

"...Yes."

Well that got a response, and good god that voice was deep and menacing.

"The rules are... simple. The loser... will be the one who yields... or... _**dies**_."

I gulped, sensing the bloodlust behind that last word.

 _I doubt this guy will yield. he looks like he would keep going until death._

My brain immediately thought back to when I was tempted to crush Tonpa.

"Do you... agree... to the rules?"

That got my attention. I'm guessing Lippo enforced all the convicts to agree to yielding instead of just a simple death match.

Doesn't matter though because, from what I remember from the anime, Killua's opponent agreed but never intended to stop until he got to kill someone.

That same rule could apply with this psycho.

...Wait...

I remembered another scene, where Kurapika knocked his opponent out.

 _Time to roll the dice._

"One more rule. If you get knocked out, I win."

It's not some brilliant idea as much as common sense, but if it means I won't have to kill someone I'm all for it.

My brain went back to my rage fueled memory.

 _Would I really be okay with killing someone?_

To most, this might be the dumbest thought, I have a murderer right in front of me and will no doubt kill me. Why should I care about letting him live?

But, would I really have it in me to sink to their level? Would I really not care or think I did something wrong, that I would not be traumatized because I took another life?

Despite what I know he will do to me, I can't stomach the idea of killing someone else. Blunt force trauma sure, but killing? Even if it's in self defense?

My thoughts drifted to the immortal words of David Hayter, AKA solid snake.

 _There's not a lot of difference between heroes and madmen._

My head felt light from the moral argument going on, but it will be fine as long as I outsmart these guys.

"...No."

...

 _What..._

Everything in the room turned cold.

"What?"

"Let me... make this clear. Lippo told us... to agree to... these rules. I... could care less if... you yeild. If I win... my sentence gets reduced. I would only... have to serve... two more years."

I began to feel the chill of his bloodlust.

"When that day comes... I will go back to my... _**Slaughter house...**_ and enjoy the screams again."

My heart stopped.

"I've gone... ten years... without bloodshed... what's two more?"

He began to trace the ground with his machete.

"Now... do you agree... or not? Because... I can wait... until you run... out of time."

I didn't doubt him. He isn't the simple brute I hoped he was.

My thoughts scattered, trying to think of a way out.

 _Reverse psychology, lie, cut a deal, change the challenge even!_

None of these would get me anywhere, He must have dealt with situations like this before. I took a few deep breathes before giving up, knowing it wouldn't calm me down.

"W-Well, maybe we could have a test of wits?"

"No."

"Uh... Card game?"

"No."

"Gambling?"

"No."

I felt a lump in my throat. Panic hit me at full force again.

 _Of course, OF FREAKING COURSE, I get the one convict who is both a killer and to stubborn to change the challenge! The others are probably waiting out the time they gambled away, while I sit here being useless! Why, Why did that asshole Vincent ever think this was a good idea?!_

 _"Oh you want a better life? Okay done, just gonna send you to the most likely place to die a horrible death, 'kay have fun!"_

 _Why am I even trying to go through with this anyway? What even can I gain from this? Answers? It's not worth it. I should have just stayed home..._

 _...Right... Vincent is the only way to get back home._

My thought drifted back to the others, and I just chuckled.

 _Friends huh? What a joke. I've done nothing but drag them down._

 _There's only one way out now._

I took a deep breathe and sighed, eventually forced out my answer.

"F-Fine."

He stopped moving his machete, and I could practically see the killer intent and glee in his eyes.

 _ **"Good."**_

That was all the warning I got before he lunged.

I had barely a second to react before I was within his range. He swung his machete in a horizontal slice, I fell over backwards just barely avoiding the swing.

Landing on my back I quickly threw both my feet up, forming my body into an L shape. My feet made contact with his chin, forcing him to stagger back a few feet.

I quickly got back up, worried he would be rushing at me again.

But he was just standing there, his head still looking up from when I nailed him on his lower jaw.

He chuckled and lowered his head to stare at me, is eyes wide and full of killer glee.

He started rubbing his chin.

"Good... It has been... _so looong..._ since I had prey that fought back."

He brought up his machete, looking at his reflection.

 _ **"I'm going to enjoy watching you bleed."**_

I can only guess he's imagining some form of torture that he plans on using.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. Quickly, I pulled out my gun and aimed at his head.

He noticed, but just chuckled lightly.

"You think... that little... peashooter will do much? You could be... armed with an AK-47... and I'll still dodge it."

He relaxed his stance and started tossing his machete in the air, catching it by the hilt with one hand.

He's just waiting on me to pull the trigger.

 _He can't really dodge bullets right? Sure he's fast but-_

Another memory hit me. It was vague but I remember Kurapika dodging a gunshot before learning about nen, from his soon to be mentor.

I grimaced, pulling out my deck of cards before trying to test my luck.

I switched my aim for his leg and pulled the trigger.

The moment I did he was already off to the right, well out of harms way. He then lunged straight at me again, with an overhead swing.

I jumped back, just barely avoiding death. Sadly I still got hit, a long slash traced from my left shoulder down to my right leg.

I barely had time to cry out in pain before I saw him lung at me again, same overhead swing as before. This time I rolled to the side and used my Barrier card for better protection. The convict quickly jumped my way and sliced right through the barrier.

Panic began to eat away at me. I quickly holstered my gun and used Invis1 to avoid getting another cut, I jumped through my attacker and landed behind him. Quickly using my ZapRing1, I took aim and shot at him.

He dodged them with practiced grace and ease, he managed to close in the distance. I used the Guard card to block his next swing, summoning the shield on my left arm. I raised my arm and his machete clashed against it, the sudden movement and force agitating my wound.

The moment the attack connected Guards secondary effect kicked in, causing the shield to glow and release a blast of what seems like energy, launching the convict far away from me.

Not taking any chances, I cast StoneBod to give myself some time to catch my breathe.

 _Okay, time to think about what went wrong with my life..._

I heard my opponent chuckle, by the time I left my thoughts a sharp pain hit my left shoulder again. He was in front of me again. Through my peripheral vision, I saw his machete in my left shoulder. The sound of rocks hitting the ground was the last clue I needed.

He broke through the stone.

The convict began grinding his machete into my shoulder. I was screaming in pain, but it was muffled by the stone shell around me.

"Well... aren't you... full of surprises? I'm impressed."

He removed his machete from my wound, running a finger over the blood that covered it now.

"Perhaps... before I end this... I'll... _play_... with you some. It has been... a long while... since I heard screams. So... I'll take my time... torturing you. Only when I'm bored... will you have my permission to die."

I felt my heart sink at that. StoneBod had worn off but my brain was scrambled, desperately trying to think of a way out of this.

"At least... this will tide me over... until I'm free... to kill again."

The convict brought back his machete but to me, time seemed to slow down.

My thoughts began to run wild.

 _He doesn't care about anyone, he kills for the fun of it. I'm just a stepping stone in his path, while he looks forward to torturing his next victim._

 _ **It makes my blood boil.**_

Something in my brain finally snapped.

I pulled out my Slasher card, summoning a curved sword in my free hand to block the attack.

The moment the attack connected, my body moved on it's own. I spun around faster than I thought I could ever go, and left a nasty cut on the convicts torso.

He cried in pain and took a few steps back. He looked at his new wound, which mirrored my own, and then glared at me. His eyes wide and bloodshot, he lunged at me. I used my Sword card to summon a new one, as my Slasher had disappeared. Probably from fulfilling its purpose.

I blocked his attack with my newly acquired short sword. I then used Burner absent mindedly, my vision was completely red.

My opponent must have sensed the danger, because he jumped back and out of range. Fire engulfed my body in a circle, small enough one would call it my "personal space".

Once the fire subsided I lunged at the convict. He was surprised, but quickly blocked my attack. I kept swinging at him and he kept blocking, eventually I summoned my MiniBomb. I jumped back and tossed it, the convict rolled out of the way. The explosion was small, but I honestly expected it to be somewhat bigger.

Seriously, It was like I tossed two bundles of firecrackers that exploded all at once (And I don't mean like how the normally would pop off one at a time, I literally mean if all the fire crackers went off at the exact same time.) when I expected a frag grenade to go off.

It left behind a lot of smoke though.

I started tossing around as many bombs as I could. I eventually ran out and had to use the LilBomb, which actually had a bigger explosion.

He still dodged every single one of them, by the time I ran out the area was covered in smoke. He couldn't see me and I couldn't see him.

There was no planning behind my movement, just blind rage. The only thoughts running through my head at this point were what my eyes took in.

I eventually spotted him, or rather, his silhouette. I charged right at him, a swift kick to his head, knocking him down. His machete clattered to the ground and slide away, the smoke starting to clear out.

I quickly pinned him to the ground, my hand clutching his throat. I raised my sword and thrust it back down with everything I had.

I stopped just short of impaling his head.

Something in the back of my mind was nagging at me, telling me _something_ , but I don't know what.

The look in the convicts eyes was familiar, but I couldn't place what it was. His mask was cracked in several places, likely from when I kicked him. Another crack branched out from where my sword had landed, connecting to the rest.

The mask fell apart, revealing his face.

And all I saw was fear.

Death was a hairs breathe away, and he knew it. He feared it.

My head started to get dizzy, thoughts racing faster then I can process.

I glared at my opponent.

"Do you give up?"

He didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the sword above his face.

I scowled.

" **Do you give up?!** "

My voice bordered on growling and yelling. But it got his attention.

"I-I yield, I quit!"

His reply was coarse, probably because I held his throat. He started squirming, trying to get away. When I heard the door start opening, I let go. I got up and walked out, not even bothering to look back.

All I heard from behind me was soft whimpering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know how long I walked, but I was still in the hallway.

Eventually I stopped and sat against the wall, using all my recovery cards to heal my wounds.

The worst one was the first cut I received, which took all my Recov30 uses.

At the end of all the healing my head was spinning, while my brain was in a civil war.

 _It wouldn't have mattered would it? He was a killer, he doesn't care what happens to others. He would have killed me, he would have killed so many others._

 _And he still will idiot! You should have just ended him! He deserves it for all the innocent lives he took!_

I clutched my head, feeling a headache come on.

 _How is killing him justified?! That would just put me on the same level as him!_

 _You dumbass! He was no innocent! Anyone with a brain would tell you to nut up and shoot the bastard!_

 _That doesn't make killing right! Why should I decided what's justified and what's not?!_

 _My god, it's like talking to a brick wall. He is going to kill so many people because you let him go!_

 _I never wanted this! I never wanted to end up here, to be forced into the exams, to be so far from home! The only way back is to finish the exams!_

 _Well guess what genius? The Hunter exams are meant for those who are gifted or trained their entire lives for. You're neither. So you better either get comfortable living in this world, or man up and charge forward. Even those who trained for the exam know that they will need to kill in order to pass!_

I heard the PA system go off, snapping me out of my thoughts.

 _"Gittarackur, applicant number 301, is the second to pass the time: eleven hours and fourteen minutes."_

I felt myself tense at the sudden announcement.

I may not remember much from the 2011 version, but I know that's Illumi. And he took less time to reach the bottom than in cannon.

Perhaps I'm overreacting but, the timeline is altering. As little as it seems, I'm still at the beginning.

I shook my head, hating the whole ordeal. If there is one thing I despise most, it's time travel.

Some minor change, and everything goes to shit.

Though what does it matter now? I'll never make it out of the tower, not if it means killing someone else.

I heard the PA system again.

 _"Hanzo, applicant number 294, is the third to pass the exam. Total time: eleven hours and fifteen minutes."_

I sighed, feeling even more depressed.

I don't have what it takes to be a hunter, and I never will.

I vaguely remembered my "friends", and how they must be waiting off the time they gambled away.

"Hey, Lippo."

I waited a few seconds for a response.

 _"Yeah?"_

"Can you do me a favor?"

 _"Depends, what is it?"_

I may as well leave them a message right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes.

So I finally completed another chapter. This one was such a pain to write, mostly because of the whole moral conflict. I know a lot of people are probably sick of this problem, but let me ask you. Would you really be okay with killing another person? Unless you work in the army or police force, I doubt it. The problem with morals is not knowing where to draw a line, what's sacred and what's reasonable to do. I honestly doubt I would be able to kill, even if my life was in danger. Sure self defense is understandable but, you can go too far and end up regretting it. As for the whole paranoid over minor changes, well, I explained it best in the current chapter. All it takes is one change in plot and the timeline goes poof. Anyway, I hope to be done soon with trick tower. Because I really am sick of it now. Do you have any idea how hard it is to write moral dilemmas? Not easy, especially when I see it in almost every fanfic. I mean, yeah it is accurate to how a normal person who never killed anything would act at suddenly holding someones life in their hands. But it's just such a tired cliché, that it honestly drained me to write it out. Maybe I'm just over analyzing my work but, it just feels like a writing mistake that I willingly made. Anyway see you all next chapter.

I guess.


	14. Chapter 14

A promise X You X Must keep

* * *

 **(Leorios POV)**

I screwed up, I'll admit that. But, if our temporary teammate wasn't actively trying to sabotage us I probably wouldn't have had the chance to screw up as bad.

Maybe if we had Tyler things would have gone better.

Who knows honestly.

I yawned and looked around the room.

Gon and Killua were messing with the TV, Kurapika was in the chair to my right reading some book he found, and Tonpa was helping himself to the fridge.

Everyone paused when they heard the PA system go off.

 _"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. But I have a message for you."_

I narrowed my eyes. " A message?"

 _"It seems your friend has decided to drop out of the hunter exams."_

That caught everyone's attention.

"SAY WHAT?!"

Mine included obviously.

"WHY?!"

 _"Don't know. He just asked if I could pass along the news."_

I growled, trying to think of what reason he would have to just quit the exams.

 _"Anyway, that's all I needed to do, so just sit tight for the remaining time you gambled away."_

"Hold on!"

I turned around to see Gon staring at the speaker on the ceiling.

"I want to talk to him."

 _"Listen kid, I have an exam to judge. So I'm afraid I can't do that just because you asked."_

"But you gave us a message from Tyler didn't you?"

 _"That's different, easy to do, and fairly quick."_

"But, the people we talked to earlier said they were stand in proctors. Doesn't that mean you have the time to help us?"

I smirked, praising Gons quick thinking. We didn't hear any response for a few minutes, until we heard a sigh.

 _"Fine, I'll see if I can set up a connection for you to talk it out."_

I vaguely heard him mumble about "bending over backwards" before I heard a soft click.

Gon sat back down before looking at the floor.

"Why would he want to quit the exams?"

I sighed, unsure of how to answer.

"Isn't it obvious."

I glared at the owner of that obnoxious voice, Tonpa.

"He only just now realized he wasn't cut out to be a hunter."

I growled, before stomping over and grabbing him by the collar.

"What do you know?! He has everything he needs to be a hunter!"

Despite the outburst, Tonpa looks unfazed.

"Really? Sure, he has an impressive skill, what with those cards, but how often have you all needed to help him through the exams?"

I flinched at that.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Leorio."

I turned and looked at Kurapika, some part of my mind hoping he could find the holes in Tonpas argument.

"He's right."

...

"What?!"

I can't believe this.

Kurapika sighed.

"Listen Leorio, he may have some impressive skills, but it doesn't mean anything if he doesn't know how to use them."

I dropped Tonpa and turned fully towards Kurapika.

"I can't believe you! One of our friends is in what I can only assume is depression, and you just want to leave him there?!

"I never said that!"

"But you were thinking it!"

"LEORIO!"

I flinched back a little.

Kurapika took a deep breathe.

"Think about it carefully. He only had those cards for a few days, and yet he can use them."

I folded my arms and gave him an annoyed look.

"But, whenever he does, it causes him to be exhausted or even collapse. Why do you think that is?"

"Because he doesn't... know... how to use them."

I wanted to smash my head against the wall, instead I just face palmed. How could I not have put those pieces together?!

 _You'd be surprised how far brains will get you._

I put my hands in my pocket and sighed. Of all the things he said, that was what came to mind now?

I heard Tonpa chuckle behind me.

"Finally figured it out? Ever since he joined your little group he never had to worry about passing the exam, he had all of you to bail him out of trouble."

I really want to punch this guy lights out. Instead I turned and gave him my best glare possible.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up right now."

Judging by how terrified he looks, I'd say it worked.

"He never tried to take advantage of us. Hell, at first he wanted nothing to do with us!"

It was pretty obvious when we first met that he wanted to be alone, but he eventually warmed up to the group.

I smirked. "But he eventually started to help us, and honestly, he didn't have to."

Tonpa scoffed. "And when has he actually helped? Last time I saw him try and help you was in phase one, and we all know how that turned out."

I was about to yell at him again.

"Leorio."

Until I heard Kurapika again.

"He has a point."

"What?!"

I changed my glare from Tonpa to Kurapika.

"What is the matter with you?!"

"Leorio, how long did you train for the exams?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What does that have to do with anything, huh?"

Kurapika sighed. "Okay, let me ask something else. How long do you think Tyler trained for the exams?"

 _This is getting on my nerves._

"I repeat: What does that have to do with anything?"

Kurapika folded his arms.

"Is it really that hard for you to guess?"

Killuas joining in now?

"Like Kurapika said, he only had those cards for a few days. Now, use that walnut sized brain of yours for this-"

If the kid wasn't an assassin, I would be yelling at him until my lungs gave out. That cocky attitude gets on my nerves.

"-if he was given those only a few days ago, when did he start taking the exam?"

 _What kind of question is that?_

I was about to voice my thoughts but Kurapika interrupted me.

"At most, it was likely only a day before he started."

I glanced between Kurapika and Killua, with more confusion than before.

"I don't see the problem. Okay, he doesn't know how the cards work, big deal."

Killua sighed and flopped onto the couch, Kurapika answered instead.

"Leorio, you obviously trained for the exam right?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not so stupid to enter the exam unprepared. I even brought my own stuff."

I held up my briefcase to show my point, still confused what he was getting at.

"What I'm saying is he didn't."

...

"Huh?" "What?" Gon and I said at the same time.

Killua chimed in.

"What he means is despite packing enough supplies, he never went through enough training to take the exams. Sure, he got lucky a few times. But, more often than not, we had to bail him out."

I growled, mulling over what they said. Looking back, he did need us to drag him across the finish line quite a bit.

"See? Is it that hard to tell he's using you all?"

 _Tonpa, I swear if you don't shut up..._

"He didn't need to worry about the exam as long as you all were around. It's effectively a free pass for him. So is it really that hard for you to believe he was just using you?"

"Tonpa."

I glanced over to Killua- Wow... That is a terrifying expression on his face. Killua raised his hand up, and his nails grew longer and sharper in the blink of an eye.

"If you want to keep your voice, you'd best just stop talking now."

Tonpa shivered and was looking extremely pale.

"O-okay, sure. No problem... Heh."

...

 _How the hell can Gon act like this doesn't bother him when he's near Killua?_

"Good. Now, you were saying Kurapika?"

"Wait a sec."

Everyone in the room turned to Gon.

"I didn't train for the hunter exams and I'm doing fine."

Killua laughed at that, Kurapika just sighed, I chuckled and pat Gons head.

"You're a special case Gon."

"Anyway, as I said before he never trained for the exams. But the real question is why take the exams if he didn't properly prepare?" Kurapika said.

Tonpa was about say something, but clamed up when he saw Killua looking his way.

I scratched my chin thinking over Kurapikas question.

"Well, maybe he's in the same boat as Gon? Thought he could pass the exams first try?"

Kurapika shook his head. "That's not likely. From what we've seen, he wasn't sure about going through the exams."

I raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

"At the end of phase one during Satotz's speech, specifically after he congratulated everyone for passing phase one, his expression changed to a look of horror. As if he realized he won't make it through the exams. Also, he has constantly tried to keep to himself, even after we started going through as a group."

He glanced at Tonpa.

"Obviously, he didn't want us to fail because of him."

That last part was obviously meant to shoot down Tonpas earlier argument.

"So now the question is why continue through the exams or even enter them in the first place?"

I rubbed the back of my head, this whole thing is starting to feel confusing. What possible reason could he have to stay and take the exam?

At that point Killua decided to enlighten us.

"It's his guardian, Vincent."

That caused me to do a double take.

"How can you be so sure?" Gon said.

Kurapika responded.

"Because he was the one who gave Tyler all his equipment."

Killua interjected next.

"From his cards to all his supplies, even that impressive gun. I still don't know where or how he got that for him."

"Yeah it can shoot energy, where do you think he got it?"

"Not energy. It's just a trick of the light, or maybe design. It still shoots bullets, but given Tyler's reaction, he obviously doesn't know how it works either. Kinda makes you wonder about this Vincent guy. Though Vincent is only one reason why he would persist through."

 _One reason?_

"What's the other?"

"His past."

Now I'm confused again. Kurapika continued for Killua.

"Remember the illusion trap from the first phase? We learned all about his past there. It's obvious he had a rough childhood, so it's more than likely a psychological issue as well. He grew up being depended on, so he might be thinking less of himself for failing the exam. And maybe guilt for dragging us down."

The room became silent at that, everyone lost in their own thoughts. It did make sense, but why force him to go through the exams at all? And how did he even know he could use those cards?

It wasn't long before the PA system went off, jolting us out of our thoughts.

 _"Okay, I got it set up. Whenever you're ready."_

I sighed.

 _We'll just have to ask about it later._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How long have I been sitting here?

Times like this make me wish I had one of those watches the others got in the majority rules path. Something to tell me how long until the end of the exam phase.

I sighed and readjusted myself on the floor, which was extremely uncomfortable. It's almost like I'm sleeping on solid stone, he said so sarcastically loud.

I heard the PA system going off, expecting another announcement about a passing contestant.

 _"Hello?"_

...

 _Was... Was that..._

"Gon?"

 _"Hey! It works!"_

I heard a mild shuffle before someone else answered.

 _"HEY! YOU DUMBASS! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!"_

OW! My ears! That's obviously Leorio.

"This hallway has reverb Leorio! Your gonna make me go deaf!"

 _"So what?! Where do you get off just sending us a message saying you quit the exam?!"_

Okay, now it's my turn to yell.

"Maybe it's because I don't have what it takes! You ever think of that?!"

I heard a chuckle come through.

 _"Always nice to hear newbies give up."_

Tonpa...

"That your replacement for me?"

I heard another shuffle followed by what I assume is someone punching Tonpa, judging by the groaning following that.

 _"It's not like we wanted him, trust me. But what are you doing just giving up? You're the last person I expected to just lose steam!"_

Part of me can't tell if he's serious or not. Maybe it's because the last person I expected to want to quit the exams was Gon and Kurapika.

"Leorio, the last fight made me realize why I don't have what it takes okay?"

 _"Last fight? Was it against some convict?"_

Ah, I was wondering when Kurapika would join in.

 _"What exactly happened? You must have won, otherwise you wouldn't have the option to quit."_

"Yeah, well..."

 _"I don't see what the big deal is, with your bag of tricks you could have won easily."_

I scowled, even though they can't see it.

"The guy could dodge _bullets_ Leorio, I think it's safe to say I had it rough."

I didn't hear an immediate response, Then a minute later I heard Gon speak up.

 _"What happened?"_

I sighed, really not wanting to think about any of it.

But, I caved in. I spent the next few minutes telling them my run through the tower. From the aneurism inducing beginning, to the breakdown of an end. I especially went into detail about the fight.

When I finished I didn't hear anyone speak up. At least, not right away. Leorio eventually started the conversation.

 _"So, you scared a convict. Isn't that a good thing? Besides, you did win."_

And then it all came crashing down.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

I flinched at the loud echo I caused.

"My sword was barely an inch away from piercing his skull Leorio! He was terrified I was going to kill him!"

I huddled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms to hold them.

"I finally realized I'm not cut out to be a hunter. Only those willing to kill or are naturally gifted can become hunters."

I felt tears start to well up beneath my eyes.

"You know, I never wanted to join your little group right? I thought I could just go through the exams on my own. That I could get my answers on my own. Ever since then you all have been dragging me along, I never would have gotten this far otherwise. I've just been dragging you all down."

 _"That's not true! Remember the second phase? You showed us how to make sushi."_ Gon said.

"Yeah, and what good did that do? The whole phase was redone, and we went skydiving for eggs! Hell, I tried to do good in the first phase and I ended up dragging Leorio into a death trap!"

 _"Enough with the sob story already! You know as well as us you have what it takes!"_ Leorio said.

"I find that hard to believe. I never even wanted to be here! I just-"

My voice finally shut down, unable to say the rest.

 _I just wanted some place to call home. To belong, I don't belong here in this world. Hell I didn't even belong in my world! I was treated like trash and thrown out!_

I didn't hear a response for maybe five minutes, before Kurapika spoke.

 _"Tyler, listen. As hard as it is for you to believe, you didn't do anything wrong."_

 _Your right, it is hard to believe._

 _"You're in the exams because of Vincent right?"_

...

 _"I'm not going to say it was a mistake to enter, it was a choice. You chose to enter, right?"_

"... Yes." My voice was cracked and shaky, but somehow he heard me.

 _"Then the only reason you're here is to get answers out of Vincent right?"_

I nodded, not chancing if my voice will crack again or not.

 _"As I said, it was your choice to take part. Not his."_

Some part of me wished to say just how wrong he was, but I didn't.

 _"As for what happened after your fight... It's... a natural response."_

I could hear Kurapika fumble for the right words, obviously not used to situations like this.

 _"I can't say if what you did was right or not. When the Phantom Troupe killed my entire clan, I swore to take them down and recover my clans eyes."_

I could hear the venom in his voice when he mentioned the Phantom Troupe.

 _"But, everyone reacts in different ways to these things. You only did what you thought was the right choice."_

... I... Honestly, I feel a small sense of... comfort...

 _"He's got a point you know."_ Killua said.

 _"Although, if it were me I would have just killed him."_

 _"Killua, you're not helping!"_ Leorio blurted.

 _"What? I said if it was 'me'. He's free to make his own decisions. Besides, a psychopathic killer broke down because he was threatened by an untrained civilian? He's not going to be taken seriously anymore."_

Somehow, a part of me is aware this is Killuas attempt at comfort. I suppose it's not surprising, being raised by assassins and all.

I heard a sigh before Leorio started talking.

 _"Look it's in the past now, no point dwelling on it. What's important is you keep your promise and meet us at the end, alright?"_

 _"Leorios right. You did promise to meet us at the bottom of the tower, it doesn't matter how you do it or even if you become a hunter now. You're our friend now, and that's good enough right?"_ Gon said. I could practically see him smiling as he said that.

... Heh... I guess I see why everyone gets so attached to Gon, you think I'd have figured that out sooner.

 _They're going this far to get me back on my feet... To motivate me, and for what? After all, I just was dead weight for them to drag around right?... And they still think of me as a friend?_

 _..._

 _Heh heh..._

 _What did I ever do..._

 _To deserve friends like these?_

"Okay, you win."

I got up and started stretching.

"The last thing I want to do is disappoint my friends right? I think I've wasted enough time feeling depressed."

I smashed my fist into my open palm.

"Time for me to charge down this tower!"

Somehow, I could just tell my friends were smiling at this. I turned around and started running down the hallway.

...until Lippo chimed in.

 _"You do realize your going the wrong way right?"_

I nearly tripped over my own feet after hearing that.

"I uh... knew that."

I turned and bolted down the right way, this time. Hoping to see the end soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes

Well this was a long time coming right? First this to address is my health. Apparently, I was taking to much allergy medication when my allergies flared up. All I ever took was two pills a night, And they were tiny too. Like, pebble sized. So now I'm just ignoring them to see if my allergies have passed, and if not I'll take one a night from now on. Rather weird how despite having taken the same amount for who knows how long only to have them affect me this badly is very jarring. Now as for the chapter itself, I honestly don't know what to say. Remember how in a previous note I said I can't tell if what I'm writing is good or not? (Wait what do you mean you just ignore these parts? Why ae you reading this now then?!) Yeah this chapter makes me wish I could tell. Having bad writing in what is an emotional point of a chapter kinda defeats the purpose ya know? So I can only hope this was written well enough, hopefully not to the point where it sounds pretentious. Anyway, see you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

The X War X Within

* * *

I slowed down at some point, don't know when exactly, and started going through my head. Which probably wasn't a good decision at the time.

My thoughts were a jumbled mess, and straightening them out was going to take forever. It's not that I lied and the others wasted their breathe encouraging me, it's just... confusing.

They considered me a friend. Just like that. Barely two days and we have a bond stronger than steel. It's one of those anime tropes where the characters just click together with no real development, it makes no sense when applied to them.

Well, okay maybe it does for Gon. But, the others?

In both anime, Gon was the "simple and determined" protagonist. Your typical anime character, as some would say. But, he's only twelve. So it fits him easily. Depending on whatever happened earlier, I'll take a guess and say Leorio saved Gon from a kidnapper and the two where inseparable. Much to Leorio's annoyance at first.

Then they got on the boat, met Kurapika and the captain, then Leorio and Kurapika had a bit of a fight on deck with Gon, sort of unintentionally, playing peacekeeper by saving one of the crew from falling overboard. And Killua... well, I was there for that.

Gon just has a way of making friends.

So why am I part of the group now? Some part of me thinks it's because of the hall of illusions incident. It's just out of pity. That same part feeling offended by that as well for some reason. I ignored it. Meanwhile my emotions are in what I assume to be a civil war, which I also chose to ignore.

Something I learned to do over the years. When I was young I tried to... "shut off" my emotions so I wouldn't feel pain. Anyone with a brain and eyes could see I couldn't do that if my life depended on it, so I found a, somewhat, decent solution.

In situations like this, ignore every emotion until the problem is either fixed or goes away entirely.

It's probably not healthy, and now that I have four people-

 _Friends_

I mentally corrected.

Now that I have four friends to support me, maybe I should just sort out my problems.

I shook my head, deciding to open that can of worms later.

Besides, I can't really mention my... _other_... problem.

I pulled up my hands and looked at them, before glancing at the walls around me.

Ever since Vincent dropped me off in this world, I've been thinking it was some trick or dream. Mostly I thought it was a dream. Some small part of me still does, but now?

It's real. All of it. It feels like I'm seeing this world for the first time. Maybe I am.

One of the reasons I thought this was all a dream was how it looked. Everything in this world is... well... anime.

Yeah, real in depth description, I know.

What I mean is, everything looks cell shaded. Not like a hand drawing I mean more...

You know those Dragon Ball Z fighter games? Or One Piece pirate warriors? Basically that.

Everything is 3D cell shaded. It's weird. Even I'm cell shaded now. It's like I'm literally in an anime world.

Well, I mean I am but, what I meant is-

Ugh, this is a nightmare to explain. All those anime tropes and expression you would see in the actual show are basically normal here. The tick mark you get when angry, the eyebrow twitch, all of that is normal.

How could I NOT have seen all this like some kind of dream?

I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

 _What am I doing? It's not like I'm talking with anyone._

 _..._

 _Still, might not be a bad Idea to make a journal. Might help keep me sane._

I noticed a room directly ahead, probably another arena fighter and convict.

...Joy...

As I entered the room, sure enough, it's the size of an arena. And sure enough there was a convict.

Who was currently bound in an excessive amount of locks and chains.

 _Sheesh. What did this one do?_

I couldn't see much of any features under the brown robes and various chains, but this person does look very lithe. Maybe twig like.

There was a small beep and a green light on each of the locks flashed on, resulting in the locks unfastening and falling off with the chains.

 _I've heard of electronic locks but this is ridiculous._

Once the convict was free they began stretching. After about a minute, I couldn't bite back the snide remarks I had.

"So let me guess, escape artist turned homicidal? No, wait, I got it! An insane locksmith!"

They stopped stretching finally and regarded me.

"And I take it your a master comedian?"

... Okay, very feminine voice, I guess this ones a girl. Or a guy who is very good at impressions.

The convict threw off the robes and- _oh my god what?!_

Well, good news, I was right. It's a woman. But the outfit she's wearing...

Just... Why...?

She's wearing what looks like a skin tight blue tank top with an exposed mid-riff cut, and a black mini skirt that somehow defies gravity and stays attached to her waist. She is also wearing deep blue high heels, which only confuses me more because how the hell did she put on shoes without me noticing?

The brown robes she had on earlier didn't cover her feet, and she was bare foot.

 _Somethings off..._

"It's been a while since I met someone with so much sarcasm. Rough day I take it?"

I'm pulled out of my thoughts and look back at her again. Her blue eyes filled with amusement while she played with her long blue hair.

...

"You really like the color blue, huh?"

She giggled at that, which caused some more obvious parts of her to jiggle.

And I am using every fiber of my being to not throw my fist up to the sky and yell _JAPAN!_ at the top of my lungs.

She started taking a few steps forward towards me.

"Well, perhaps I can help you relieve some stress?"

...

Is- is she serious?

Do I look like Leorio? Why would I ever fall for such an obvious ploy?

"Why would I ever agree to any kind of deal from a convict? The last guy just tried to kill me!"

I waved her off, in a gesture one gives an animal to "shoo", as I started walking to the side around her.

For some reason, she looked surprised I refused. I continued walking forward to where the exit door would be if it hadn't closed.

"It's been a long day, and I have a lot to sort out in here." I punctuated by tapping my temple.

"So if you don't mind, I'd like to leave."

I turned back to the wall only to hear something fly past my head. It imbedded itself in the wall and I only needed a second to see what it was.

A kunai.

I heard a soft 'shwing' sound and I quickly jumped to the side. Five more kunai were imbedded where I was just standing.

I turned around to see the girl with an outstretched hand, and a smirk on her face.

She grabbed her tank top and ripped it away with her skirt, revealing another outfit. This one was more... uh... what was it? I know the character Mai Shiranui, but what was the game?

Screw it, the point is her outfit is very similar to Mai Shiranui. Only it's blue with black outlines, and she had what looks like a utility belt.

 _Well, I guess that explains earlier._

 _But does that excuse it?_

"I'm impressed. Not only did you figure me out, but you dodged my attack."

She began cracking her knuckles.

"Consider yourself honored to be killed by Yumi Akanami, the greatest ninja in the world!"

She gave a pose, as if showing off. Wasn't that impressive either, she just extended her arm forward and gave a "V" sign with her fingers.

...You know, any other time I would probably be snarky, or just make a few sarcastic quips.

Right now? Really not in the mood for this bullshit.

"Okay, first off: You were bare foot in the brown robes. Am I really supposed to ignore how you suddenly got shoes? Second: not all men are perverts. So don't go assuming that a trick like that would work. And third: that first kunai was at least three feet away from my head. You're not very good at this for a 'master ninja' are you?"

That last comment seemed to set her off, judging by her scowl. She charged at me and before I could register what was happening, I got punched across the face.

I staggered for a moment before I felt another hit to my back. She just kept bouncing around me, punching and kicking me in blind fury.

"So what?! You think your better than me?!"

She followed up with a round house kick across my face. I was sent flying, but I somehow managed to correct myself and land on my feet. Only to get another kick to my stomach.

"I have trained myself day and night for fourteen years! I did not waste that time to be caught like a simple thief!"

I really wish the last fight hadn't forced me to use up all of my strongest healing card.

"And I sure as hell will not be judged by some pathetic runt who doesn't even know the first thing about being a shinobi! You weak, ignorant, bastard!"

She decided to end that statement with a jump kick to the face.

Unfortunately for her...

 _...Bastard?_

 _BASTARD?!_

She just said the trigger word, and I am in no mental condition to ignore it.

I grabbed her leg before her foot made contact, and she seemed shocked I managed that.

I tossed her to the side and pulled out my GutPunch card, the gauntlets formed and I charged.

I heard her hit the ground with a yelp and before she had the chance to right herself, I grabbed her.

Her arms where free, but she couldn't exactly break the grip I had. I then proceeded to smash her into the wall. She coughed up some blood on impact, the sight of which sobered me up. But, the rage was still there.

"Let me tell you something, I could care less if you were a freakin princess, I will not be insulted like this."

I could see fear in her eyes, and I felt the familiar feeling start to well in the back of my head.

"You think what happened to you was bad? Try living a day in my life, being abused day in and out in that hell hole of an orphanage."

There was a look of recognition on her face, but I ignored it.

"'Oh boo hoo, the greatest shinobi ever got caught like some common thief' Why should I care?! I was kicked out of my home and had to live on the street for two or three years! Do you know what it's like to fight starvation from day to day?"

Some part of my mind felt I was exaggerating due to my anger.

But I wasn't entirely wrong.

"Now, why don't you do me a favor and call it quits."

She nodded, which was all I needed to let her go. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees, silently whimpering. I could hear something in the back of my mind, but I didn't know what. Once the door opened, I walked out.

I heard a voice behind me, which got much more faint as I went on.

"I'm sorry. I- I'm so sorry."

A part of me felt annoyed by that, the rest of me was confused.

 _Why would she pity me in the first place?_

It wasn't until I was far enough away that I stopped.

"Hey Lippo."

I heard a groan on the other end.

 _"What now?"_

"What was she in for?"

There was a brief pause, which dragged on far to long for me, before I finally got an answer.

 _"She just stole some food. Technically not a big crime, but she made it worse for herself by attacking the people who tried to arrest her. It took almost three years to catch her, but in the end she got caught. I can only guess as to why she stole food. She didn't seem like she lived on the streets, or malnourished."_

Lippo sighed before continuing.

 _"Honestly, if she wasn't such an escape artist she probably wouldn't be here."_

"... I see."

I continued on, feeling even worse now than I did before.

Only now I'm not completely sure why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes I saw the end of the hallway.

A dead end.

Confused I looked back to see if I passed something in my daze.

 _Am I seriously going to have to backtrack?_

My answer came when I heard the wall in front of me open, as well as the PA system.

 _"Tyler, Applicant number 402, Is the seventh to pass the exam. Total time: twenty six hours and ten minutes."_

I tripped over my own two feet at that announcement.

 _Are you kidding?! How long was I asleep for earlier?!_

I got up and dusted myself off, ignoring the curious glances from a few of the other applicants.

And the predatory one from Hisoka.

I sat down on a wall as far from the others (and Hisoka) as I could, and tried to relax.

Easier said than done, given the tense atmosphere.

I sighed, deciding now might be the best time to undo the mess inside my head. I didn't get very far. In fact, I just kept going in circles so much I started to get dizzy. So I guess I'll wait till later to open that can of worms.

Though I am especially dreading when I have to have a chat with the others. Because if I know them well enough, they're going to want to question me directly. Maybe I'm wrong but if I remember the Yorknew arc, they're probably going to make sure I'm okay.

Much like they will for Kurapika when we get to that arc. I am REALLY not looking forward to it.

Either way, I won. I passed the third phase. Victory is mine.

So why does it feel so empty?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors notes

Okay! Another chapter down, and this was rather tricky for me to write. Between balancing the serious dread and sense of humor, I think I might have messed up on that for this chapter. I was mostly trying to go for the whole mental struggle angle (if you couldn't tell) but I don't know if I nailed it or not. Because let's be honest, if the world you now reside in looks like an actual anime, you'd probably be questioning everthing the entire time. Not to mention, having to brush aside one issue to deal with another just adds more stress. And also, if you couldn't tell, I REALLY wanted to be done with Trick Tower. Maybe it was a bit rushed, but I honestly was getting annoyed with how long it was taking to get through it. And I didn't know if adding another chapter would be just me adding filler or not.

That aside, I got a new project in the works. I know, I said in an earlier chapter I wasn't going to multitask on stories. But, this has been bouncing in my head for a while and I wanted to give it a shot. Granted I'm not abandoning this, in fact this will be my main project until we reach the end. So I'm more than likely not going to post frequently on my other project once I get the first chapter set up.

Anyway, See you all next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Screw X You X Sunshine

* * *

I don't know how much more I can take today.

Firstly, sleeping on the stone floor is so damn uncomfortable I don't know how I manage to fall asleep each time. Not that it matters much if I wake up a few hours later in pain from the _stone floor_! At least I think It's a few hours. The only clock around here is my phone. Secondly, I'm bored out of my mind. There is nothing to do down here! I actually got invited to a card game with Hisoka and Illumi.

If I wasn't sleep deprived and bored, I probably would be as far away from those two as possible.

I'm sure you know what I'm currently doing now.

Oh, and lastly, **There's no bathroom down here!**

I have been holding it in for three days! That is not healthy, and it's chipping away at my sanity. Or what little I have in my current mindset.

So here I am. Fidgeting in place, while playing go fish of all things, with two killers.

And strangely enough, _I'm winning_.

I sighed before getting my head back in the game.

"Got any three's?"

They both shook their heads, and I drew another card from the deck.

I heard the PA system go off again, which I promptly ignored.

I then noticed Hisoka put down his hand and start gathering the cards.

"Hey!"

I turned and noticed Gon, Killua, and Kurapika. The former smiling and waving. I got up and wandered over.

"Wow, you look terrible." Said Killua.

"You try sleeping on a stone floor for two days!"

That came out angrier than I wanted.

"That does sound bad, I'm amazed you even got any sleep."

I glanced over to see Leorio, who was stuck in the doorway, shoving Tonpa.

"I don't even know if I did."

Once Leorio and Tonpa were through another door opened, leading outside. Where we were greeted by Lippo. It was the typical "you passed this phase, good job" speech, but I didn't pay attention to it.

My attention was focused on the blimp.

 _Why is that here? Aren't we going to phase four on boat?_

 _Unless..._

 _Oh no._

"-Now everyone please board the blimp. We will be heading to our next destination shortly."

Everyone started to board while my panic slowly built up.

I'm hoping its for nothing, but if my hunch is right, we are on our way to what I call filler island.

 _But first, Where the hell is the bathroom on this thing?!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(3rd Person)**

After boarding the blimp, everyone was told to pick any empty rooms to bunk in until they arrived.

The group of five picked the same room and after Tyler relieved some "tension", they began to settle in. The moment Tyler laid down on the bed though, he was out like a light.

"Shouldn't we talk to him?"

"He's already asleep Leorio. Besides, What are we supposed to talk about?" Gon said.

"I don't know, if he's really okay? Why this Vincent character would want to just toss him into the exams?"

"Leorio, we've been over this already. While it wasn't face to face, it was still enough to motivate him to finish phase three. Though I must admit, one thing about this Vincent still bugs me." Kurapika said.

Gon glanced over confused. "What?"

"His guardian gave him those cards, but how did he know he could use them? It's obvious that even he doesn't know how exactly they work, so how did Vincent?"

There was a sigh and everyone turned to the source, Killua.

" As you said, we've already been over this once, let's not waste time guessing and just relax. Once he clears the exam Vincent has to show up right? So we just got to wait until then. Simple."

Leorio and Gon nodded, Kurapika just sighed.

"I suppose so. Although, I get the feeling it won't be that straightforward."

Leorio scoffed. "You worry to much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up a few hours later, and I noticed the others where looking out the window.

"Look at all the ships!" Gon exclaimed.

"It's a ship graveyard down there." Leorio said

I felt my heart stop.

 _Why? Why does it have to be the filler episodes?_

I'll admit, they were good character building for the main cast, as well as entertaining to watch.

But that doesn't make what's about to happen any less dangerous.

For those of you who have never seen the original series, let me give you a hint. I was born inland back home, far away from any coast. So I didn't have to worry about hurricanes to much.

What I am about to try and survive against is much, MUCH worse than a simple hurricane. Hell, Gon and Leorio nearly _Drown_ at the end of this bonus phase!

"Hey, you okay? You're looking pretty pale."

I was pulled from my thoughts and noticed I was at the window, staring out to the island we would be setting down at.

I then felt someone knock the side of my head with their knuckles.

"Hellooo? Anybody home?"

I jerked back and glared at Killua, who had this cat like smirk on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I glanced over to Kurapika, before looking back out to the island.

"It's probably nothing. I just got a bad feeling about that place."

I heard Leorio chuckle.

"What gave it away? The hundreds of wrecked ships?"

I turned and glared at Leorio, who was smirking all the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we got off the blimp onto the battleships deck, I took a good look at my surroundings.

Or at least, what I could see of it over everyone else.

As far as I could tell, there was more island then ship wrecks. I don't know where I should start looking for treasure once the phase started.

"So is this where phase four will take place?" Gon asked.

"Hello applicants."

Everyone glanced forward, finally noticing the old couple standing before them.

"We are your hosts, welcome." They bowed.

Leorio leaned in over my shoulder.

"You think these old coots are proctors?"

I was about to say yes when Killua jumped in.

"No way."

Leorio glanced at him. "How can you tell?"

"I don't get that 'excited feeling' as Gon would say."

I sighed. "They could just be stand in proctors, like before with the convicts."

Killua shrugged. "I guess. Best not to over think it just yet."

Leorio and Gon glanced between us, before looking at each other and letting out a confused and defeated sigh.

The old woman stepped up first.

"My name is Banner, and I am the manager of this hotel."

She gestured to the old man behind her.

"This is my husband Genner."

He waved at us.

"Did I hear you right? This is a hotel?"

 _Hi Hanzo, I was wondering where you were._

Genner nodded. "Eyup, we converted part of this ship into a hotel of sorts. Nicknamed "the wandering resort" at one point. Why the King of-"

Hanzo got closer and crossed his arms.

"I didn't ask for a sales pitch. Is this really where phase four will take place?"

Genner looked to his wife. "Phase four?"

Banner nodded. "That's right, I forgot to mention. The hunter committee left you all a message."

She pulled out a letter and began reading.

"To all those who passed phase three, congratulations again. Phase four shall begin in three days. In the meantime please enjoy your stay here."

I shuddered at the last part. I know full well how this all plays out, and I will not be enjoying it.

 _I suppose I should try and keep Gon and Leorio from drowning._

 _But how exactly am I going to do that?_

I felt something tug my cloak and pushing me from behind. I noticed Gon and Killua in front of me trying to drag me into the hotel, while Leorio was behind me trying to help get me into the hotel.

"C'mon, lets get this daydreamer into the hotel before he starts overthinking again. Pretty sure his brain might shutdown if we don't hurry." Killua said.

I heard Kurapika chuckle while walking beside us.

"Oh and by the way, you have to pay in advance. The price is ten million zenny per person."

That caused everyone to freeze up.

Me? I gave them a knowing smirk.

"And there's the catch."

Leorio was the first to unfreeze.

"TEN MILLION ZENNY?!"

I cringed, as he yelled right into my ear.

"Do we look like we have that much money on us?" Killua chimed in.

I was half tempted to be snarky and mention his "rich" family business, but I held it in.

Genner shook his head.

"If you don't pay, then you can't stay."

"Is there a special price for kids?" Gon asked.

I shook my head at Gon's innocent question.

"I'd rather just camp on the island." Leorio said before storming off.

"The problem is water."

Leorio turned to face Kurapika, which prompted him to continue.

"We are to stay here for three days, an island like this won't have a source of fresh water on it and the tropical climate will cause dehydration to accelerate."

Leorio seemed conflicted, before he turned to me.

"You must have enough water in that bag for us right?"

I sighed. " If it were just the five of us, probably. But, I imagine everyone here will decide to camp out with us."

Leorio let out a mix between a whimper and a groan.

The old man looked to be in thought before he seemed to have an idea.

"Alright, then how about this: the ship wrecks are bound to have hidden treasure in them, bring back those and we can give you rooms based on their worth."

There was a slight pause as everyone looked around at the ship wrecks.

Then, faster then I could blink, the rest of the applicants ran off in different directions. Leaving the five of us in the dust.

Killua put his hands behind his head.

"Guess we're going treasure hunting."

Kurapika nodded, and the others began walking off. I sweatdropped and begrudgingly followed behind them.

 _This is going to be a long three day break._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about an hour or so of scavenging through the wrecks, most of which were empty or had been picked clean, I was becoming more annoyed.

I wandered over behind a small alcove and I noticed another ship wreck. This one seemed oddly familiar.

I glanced down at the water knowing full well I would have to get wet to reach that boat. Before I could debate whether to take a dip I heard a soft gasp behind me.

I turned and noticed Kurapika, staring at the very same ship. His eyes turned scarlet.

 _Oh right... now I remember..._

I fully turned and walked past Kurapika, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder to get his attention.

"You can have it. I can tell it's a personal matter."

I didn't bother to see his response. Eventually I wandered back to Gon and Killua.

Who currently have a treasure chest filled to the brim with gold and jewelry.

"Well you guys clearly have it made."

"Tonpa helped us find most of this!" Gon said.

Oh yeah, that was a funny scene.

"Really?" I said as I turned to Killua.

Killua just smirked, obviously knowing Tonpa's true intention utterly backfired.

"Did you have any luck?" Gon asked.

I sighed. "Nope."

"Eh, don't sweat it. I'm sure I just found more than enough treasure for two people!"

I turned and saw Leorio struggling with a crate.

"You sound pretty sure of your find huh?"

Leorio sat the crate down and pat the top of it.

"Yep! With something this heavy, it's bound to have enough treasure for two rooms for you and me, not to mention to keep when the exams are done."

 _He is so happy with himself, it almost hurts to ruin his mood._ _ **Almost.**_

"Leorio, did you really not look inside it yet?"

Leorio gave me a confused look. I sighed.

"Leorio, what are we standing on right now?"

"A battleship, why?"

I honestly thought I would have to spell it out for him. But, after his confusion turned to horror, I knew he finally figured out what I meant.

He opened the crate to reveal what I knew was inside.

Cannonballs.

"How much are those worth?"

 _Gon, your innocence, while adorable, is slowly becoming hilarious._

Leorio glared at Gon with a mixed expression of rage and sorrow, judging by how the tears are flowing down his face like rivers.

I stretched and began to walk off.

"Well, I'm gonna go explore some more. Maybe I'll find some treasure finally."

"Why not take some of ours?" Gon asked.

I turned to regard them.

"Nah, This gives me an excuse to explore the island. Who knows, maybe I'll find some blue coins and tree people that worship the sun."

Gon and Leorio looked outright baffled, to the point where a pig with wings flew by.

Killuas reaction wasn't something I expected though.

"Oh, I get it, its a Sunshine reference."

I nearly tripped over my own two feet upon hearing that.

 **"Someone actually got that?!"**

Killua shrugged.

"Well, yeah. My brother has a large collection of video games."

"Granted I had to _'borrow'_ them when I was bored." Killua said with a cat like smirk.

...

I-I... I honestly don't know how else to respond to that.

I slowly regained my wits and stammered off to the island.

"O-okay well I'm off."

I can already feel Killua giving me a confused look behind my back.

"Bye Tyler! Good luck on your Sunshine hunt!"

 _Gon, you have no idea how much that hurts to hear._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes

Okay, so I was debating whether or not to end the chapter where the episode normally would. As you can plainly see I didn't, the episode normally ends with the blimp taking off in the middle of the night. See I've got a slight bit of explaining to do for something plot relevant, but that won't be until next chapter. As for my other story under works... yeah that's taking longer then I would like.

I mean, I want to finish the first chapter of it at least, but between this and my everyday life I barely get any work done on it. Also my birthday is coming up next month, and if I end up getting Breath Of The Wild like I hope then I might be too distracted to post next month, so sorry in advance... yeah, see you next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

A Lesson X On X Quantum Physics

* * *

Okay, so... that happened. I suppose I should focus on searching the island for treasure now.

Actually no, this deserves attention. _How could they possibly know about a game from my world?!_

It can't actually exist here, can it? First off, How? This whole thing is just giving me a headache.

"Having some trouble?"

 _Oh, that better not be who I think it is._

I turn around only to find nothing.

"Up here."

I glance up the tree's and find the one and only Vincent.

"What is it?"

"Oh calm down, I'm just checking in." He said before jumping down, landing right in front of me.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine. Now go." I really don't want to talk to him. Especially if the timeline is starting to change.

Vincent just raised an eyebrow- er, If he had any I mean.

"You seem tense. More than normal when I show up."

I shook my head. "Just go away already, I've got more important things to worry about."

"You're not going to accomplish much if you overexert yourself."

I growled. "Well what did you expect by sending me here?"

"Excuse me?"

I turned to glare at Vincent. "Why did you send me here!? To this world out of who knows how many there are out there!"

Vincent just stood there staring, before he finally sighed.

"I already told you the reason."

"You could have done anything else! Why was dimensional travel the first thing to try?!"

I didn't receive an answer right away. Vincent just looked off to the side and muttered "It's complicated."

I scoffed. "Yeah great, well thanks to you the timeline here is already being destroyed!"

...You know, I already regret saying that.

I didn't even see the movement, but Vincent is now holding me up by my cloak collar, glaring at me.

 _Oh shit, I'm dead, I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead!_ _ **I am so dead!**_

I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable pain.

"Is Vincent going to have to slap a bitch?"

...

...

...

...

...

 _What?_

I opened my eyes and was greeted by Vincent with the biggest smirk ever, before he dropped me and started laughing.

It took me a moment to gather my thoughts.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

Vincent tried, and failed, to calm his laughter before responding.

"Y-your reaction, was just priceless! Hahaha! Oh, t-that never gets old!"

I just sat there glaring at him, hoping one of the tree's around us would fall on top of him. Or maybe a meteor will suddenly fall down from the sky and crush him, that'd be nice.

Eventually, he calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Okay, so what is the dramatic change that caused you to worry so much?"

Despite my annoyance at Vincent, I can't shake the feeling I screwed up the world.

"Well Hisoka had a different clear time in Trick Tower-"

"That's it?"

And that feeling of dread is replaced by even more annoyance.

Vincent just shook his head.

"Kid, you won't cause the timeline to shift over something someone else did. Not that it would matter if things WERE changed."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Vincent chuckled.

"When I sent you that message that said, 'don't cause the timeline to implode' I was joking."

"Do you know how many time travel movies I've seen? Or how many stories about it I've read?!"

During my question, Vincent decided to mimic my ever word and move in the most immature way possible.

 _I hope you die in a fire Vincent._

"Well that won't happen."

 _And get out of my head!_

"Second verse, same as the first."

I growled, suppressing my urge to just shoot Vincent here and now.

"Let me ask you something kid-"

"I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen." I grumbled.

Vincent rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, what do you think the timeline looks like?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"How do you think the time stream, or whatever you want to call it, looks like if it were given a physical representation?"

I mulled the question over, trying to think of a decent answer. My eyes wandered about during which the idea came to me, thanks to my surroundings.

"A tree."

Vincent gave me a confused look.

"A tree?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, the roots are the past, the trunk is the present, and the top of it with all the branches is the future."

Vincent seemed skeptical, but he eventually shrugged at my description.

"I suppose that works."

Vincent glanced up one of the surrounding trees and gave it a smile. I tried to follow his gaze to find what he's looking at.

Eventually I saw a spider web and shivered.

"Not a fan of spiders?"

I instinctually shook my head. Vincent chuckled.

"Well, my idea on what the timeline is like would more akin to a web."

Oh, that's what he was looking at.

"The intricate paths form, join, and disperse. Flowing which ever way they so desire. Literally anything could happen down those paths."

The look on his face is strange, I almost want to say it's a look of... nostalgia?

I coughed to regain his attention.

"So what your saying is...?"

Vincent, surprisingly, looked sheepish before regaining his composure.

"What I'm saying is go nuts. Change what you want, if your willing to pay the price."

I knew what he meant by price, or close enough to know. Changing anything would end up ruining my foresight, or how little of it I have. Not only would I be clueless as to what happens next, but they could lead to some terrible events.

My friends could all end up dead if I'm not careful.

I shook my head before I got lost in thought.

 _I'll figure this out later._

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

"No, I mostly stopped by to check on you."

I hummed. "So do you mind if I ask a few questions myself?"

Yet again, Vincent surprised me by looking nervous. His gaze wandered off to the horizon.

"I... suppose so, we still have some time."

I followed his gaze and noticed the sun was setting.

 _How long have I been wandering around on the island? Maybe the others where right when they said I overthink things, because it was still mid afternoon when I got on the island._

I sighed, deciding to lean back against a tree and enjoy the view.

"Okay, so what exactly are you?"

There was a long pause, the sound of cicadas going off around us. I honestly thought he pulled his disappearing act before I got a response.

"I'm honestly not sure myself."

I practically slid off the tree and hit the ground before looking at him.

"How can you not know?! Didn't you have any parents?"

Vincent shook his head. I got back up and went back to looking at the sunset.

"How exactly where you born then?" I asked more to myself then Vincent.

"I didn't exist and then I did."

I chuckled.

"Really? This is starting to sound like a some kind of fanfiction."

I glanced over to Vincent and saw he had a book and a pencil, currently writing before he glanced up and hid both behind his back.

"What kind of absurd idea is that?"

"...You have a weird sense of humor."

Vincent chuckled as well before shrugging and revealing his empty hands.

"Better to have some sense of humor than be a cold stiff."

"I suppose so."

I suddenly had an idea strike me.

"Wait, you aren't perhaps testing me to see if I have what it takes to become your partner on some Rick and Morty style adventure right?"

Vincent outright laughed at this.

"Now who's being ridiculous?"

I scoffed and shook my head.

"Given everything that's happened, is it really that far fetched?"

Now Vincent shook his head. "If it were true, you'd be the Morty."

"Then why do this?"

There was an uncomfortable silence before I got his default answer again.

"It's not easy to explain."

I sighed, before continuing on.

"Okay, then why send me here?"

"I already told you it's not easy to explain."

I slapped my forehead. "No, I mean why send me to the Hunter verse, or whatever the technical term is. Why not send me to a different anime like... I don't know, Cowboy Bebop?"

Vincent gave me another glance. "How many episodes of it have you seen?"

"...One..."

I rubbed my forehead.

"I've wanted to watch more, but that show came out in 1998. I was still pretty young, not to mention it came on at a late hour too. I could barely stay awake to watch it!"

Vincent merely chuckled, and I asked my next question.

"Is that why I was sent here? Because I know the events that will happen?"

"Nope. Honestly if I wanted I could have sent you to some place you knew absolutely nothing about."

 _Well, that's not terrifying or anything._

I noticed the sun was close to disappearing under the horizon beyond.

"Well, I'd best get back to it."

I wandered off to resume my search for buried treasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Tyler was out of earshot and out of sight, Vincent sighed.

"Well... at least I'm slowly patching things up."

Vincent leaned back against a tree to try and relax, but his mind kept racing.

 _I suppose I can't blame him. Between the sensory overload I forced on him when making my deal and this, I wouldn't exactly be happy to see the one responsible either._

Vincent rubbed the side of his head, feeling a headache slowly rising.

 _I shouldn't have rushed things along like that. The kid was barely able to register what I was saying back at the abandoned building. He probably thinks I drugged him, and dragged him here._

With another huff, Vincent pulled out his journal again.

The same book he used as a joke. He began writing in he rest of his entry.

 _Entry # 18_

 _Subject has shown slow signs of adapting to his new environment at the beginning. Currently, he is processing this world as "real". However, it will be longer until his mental state is properly stable._

 _Trust is still in the negatives, but slowly rising. Will need further interactions before attempting a more "Active" role._

 _Side note: must force the subject to continue on with "the plot". Only then will his defect be cured._

With the entry finished, Vincent stuffed the book back into his bag.

Only for his phone to go off.

With an annoyed grunt, Vincent pulled out his phone. Recognizing the unknown caller by the number. After a brief groan, Vincent answered.

"Yes, what is it?"

...

"I can be 'huffy' all I want, given how much you criticize my work."

...

"Yes, well, the day you start working in the field is the day I die. And we both know that will never happen."

...

Vincent narrowed his eyes, his voice turned into a guttural growl.

 **"Is that a threat?"**

...

"That's what I thought. Now, I will leave you to your work, and you will leave me to mine."

...

"Yes, yes, like I said before, I'll get the report done when I can."

Vincent hung up and stowed the phone away, feeling another headache coming on.

 _Glad I won't have to mention the whole timeline changes that are likely to come._

While it is true his employers will be angered over the changes, they won't be anything major.

Judging by how the kid reacts and what his thoughts on how things progress in the timeline, he likely won't change much that's outright important.

At least, not this early.

The dread began to fill when he remember Greed Island and the Chimera Arcs.

 _Assuming the kid survives that long._

 _...Aaand there's that repressed twitch of guilt._

 _I really need a vacation..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had set some time ago. I stopped wandering and sat down under a tree some time ago.

I was thinking over Vincents words of encouragement, if you could call it that.

 _What the hell could I even change? The Hunter X Hunter story is pretty good on its own already. The only things that come to mind are Killua getting a hunter license..._

 _And that's about it from what my memory can give. I already am dead set on making sure Leorio and Gon don't end up nearly drowning to death. The only other things I could change would be my blind run through Greed Island and Chimera Ant._

I spent more time then I would have liked rattling my brain for anything major or otherwise to change.

So much so that I didn't even notice when I dozed off.

I awoke to the annoying hum of propellers. At first I tried to ignore it, before my brain kindly reminded me where I was.

I jolted upward and started running toward the coast, Before deciding on a quicker route and just climbing up the tall tree's to find my way out.

After a brief and clumsy climb,(with an unnecessary amount of DoubJump usage) I reached the tree top and my heart sank at the sight.

The zeppelin was leaving.

Which means it won't be long before the island is underwater.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes

My god, the interruptions I had while writing this.

Okay so for starters, I didn't get Breathe of the Wild. But my dad nearly gave me a heart attack. I was up at three in the morning from insomnia and decided to write more to the chapter when I heard someone wandering around the kitchen. I go to see my parents getting ready to leave. My mom told me that dad woke up and he could barely breathe, so they were off to the emergency room.

Needless to say, I couldn't finish writing after hearing that, or go back to sleep. And this happened before my birthday.

The doctors said it was just bronchitis, but it didn't put me at ease. I've had past experience from a friend who passed away because the doctors **THOUGHT** all he had was bronchitis, just because he woke up and barely could breathe. My friend instead had an issue with his heart, which somehow affected his lungs.

So for the last month and a half I was worried I would wake up and be told my dad was dead, and I could not sleep for the life of me that month. He seems okay now, but I still can't help but worry. Also for some reason I've been feeling depressed. I don't know why, I honestly shouldn't feel like this. And it's starting to terrify me.

Now I have to try and get back into the monthly update thing again, So see you next month. Hopefully.


	18. Chapter 18

Aqua X Laguna X Wait what?

* * *

Okay, so after that realization I calmly collected myself and began to think up a plan.

... How many of you actually believed me when I said that? Yeah didn't think so.

You may be wondering why I would panic? "You've got a day to plan this out" You might be saying.

Let me make this clear, I am terrible with making plans. All it takes is one loose crew and my plan completely falls apart. Having only a day to plan isn't nearly enough.

Also I have until later tonight for when the first wave hits and there is a good chance the island I'm on will end up flooded.

 _Okay think. I have until tonight before the first wave and if memory serves me right the safest place is the near top of the battle ship turned hotel._

 _Now the reason they nearly drowned was... Leorio getting trapped under the ordinance they needed for their escape attempt, which lead Gon to jump in and save him. So all I have to do is take his place and make sure to get out of dodge the moment I see the warning sign that distracted Leorio._

 _It's fool proof!_

 _Now what about tonight? If memory serves at least five others will stubbornly attempt to do things on their own._

 _And ultimately die because of it._

I cringed at that. Taking a long look at the battleship hotel.

The Hunter X Hunter series is amazing, but surprisingly deadly to live through.

My thoughts drifted back to the retake of phase two.

How many people fell to their deaths? Oh sure I saved someone but that was one and only ONE person.

And I want to become a Hunter?

No, of course I don't! I never did! Still... some part of me deep down enjoys the thrill.

I shook my head, deciding to focus on my plan.

 _I suppose I should look for the highest ground on the island, and wait for the next day to start my plan._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I must have scoured the entire island by now. The sun was up high, I'm exhausted, And haven't found anything close to high ground.

Which is weird because if memory serves there should be some high points to this island.

...Or am I thinking of a different island?

I groaned.

 _Maybe I should head back and ride this episode out. The others are probably worried._

I turned and started heading back towards the ship.

Only to trip over a branch.

Being extremely aggravated, I naturally got back up and turned to kick it. Only to find an oar instead. I looked around and noticed an old rowboat.

With an oversized treasure chest filled with gold, jewels, and other priceless things.

My mood worsened.

 _Where was this when I needed it yesterday?!_

The sun beamed through the treetops, causing the treasure to sparkle, as if taunting me.

I couldn't help but scream.

"DO I LOOK LIKE LEORIO TO YOU?!"

My brief outburst reminded me of my original goal. Having sobered up, I turned and continued on. Though, now with a few questions.

 _Now that I think about it, why do those four think of me as a friend now?_

I've probably asked myself this before, but I honestly never got a solid answer. I mean, Gon is pretty self-explanatory. Not sure about Leorio or Kurapika, and I can't even begin to imagine why Killua even cares.

Most people, would probably stop asking themselves this question, and just enjoy it.

But let me ask you something, if you suddenly became friends with people you know are celebrities that you have been fans of since you were young, (though in my case I guess it's more hero worship or something.) would you not be doing the same?

It's not that I'm complaining, just curious.

I sighed.

 _I'll get over it eventually. Right?_

Now I can't help but wonder what I'm adding to the whole group dynamic.

Gon's the simpleminded child, Killua is the angsty- well, somewhat angsty kid (he's an assassin for crying out loud) edge lord, Kurapika is the smart, responsible one, and Leorio is the greedy, pervy, comic relief.

So, what does that make me?

Somewhere in the back of my head, my own answer was mother hen.

With a chuckle I pushed through the bushes to reveal the coastline.

Only no battleship.

 _Must have taken a wrong turn._

...

I don't know why but I thought I heard mocking laughter and the name Zoro being muttered.

I turned to leave until I noticed a few of the exam applicants working on a small boat.

 _Oh hey, look what I found. The soon to be dead guys. Guess I'm closer then I thought._

I was about to turn and follow the coast when a thought hit me.

They need that boat finished before the coming storm, so why not sabotage their work and force them only one alternative? They'd survive and I wouldn't have to bend over backwards to help.

With a smirk, I pulled my pistol out and got my Heatshot ready to go once they're out of the way.

...

 _Any time now._

...

 _C'mon you guys have to take a small break at some point right?_

...

 _Screw it._

I pulled out my MiniBomb and chucked one behind the cliff side. The resulting echo from the explosion drew there attention.

 _That's it, now why don't all of you move away and let me torch the boat._

Sadly only two of them went to check, the rest were to close for me to get my shot in without the sudden burst of flames from wood burning the unlucky ones closest to it.

 _Okay then screw it. Can't say I didn't try._

With an annoyed sigh, I started looking for the ship again.

...Okay so maybe I actually tried that to sleep better at night saying "I tried, oh well".

I mean, these guys are dumb, no doubt about it. Who in their right mind takes a small little boat like that and thinks "We can sail right through this storm no problem now"?

Okay they don't know the storm is coming, but my point still stands.

But it's not my fault if I let them be. I already tried everything.

...Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a bit but I finally got back to the ship.

"Hey! Tyler!"

And was immediately noticed by Gon.

He was waving with both arms, which I noticed in one hand had a book.

 _Are we at that point already?_

Regardless, I slowly made my way aboard the ship.

"Where have you been?"

Oh hi Killua.

"...Lost..."

"Well, you're here now. We were gonna show Kurapika this logbook."

I turned to Gon. "Uh, okay. How much did I miss?"

Instead of answering me, the two of them just ran off before stopping and gesturing for me to follow.

With a sigh, I followed them. It wasn't long before I was reunited with Kurapika and Leorio too.

Leorio being the first to notice and respond.

"Where the hell were you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"On a magical island adventure filled with rainbows and candy corn!"

The natural response was a sweatdrop. It probably didn't help that I posed to add to the sarcasm.

"Whoa really?!"

Gon however does not know of sarcasm. Who was quickly corrected by Killua with a bop to the head.

"He was being sarcastic Gon."

He was rewarded with an angry stare.

"You couldn't find any treasure?"

I turned to Kurapika with a vein bulging on my forehead.

"I did actually. A few minutes ago. You know, my normal luck."

Killua snickered and Leorio chuckled some before adding his thoughts.

"I take it you have past experience? You got to tell me about this sometime."

With a groan I nodded. I'll admit, in hindsight, some of those past experiences are kind of funny.

 _Just try to avoid telling them of my god awful nickname. Otherwise Killua will have a field day. Maybe Leorio too._

I mentally shook my head before moving on.

"So anyway, what did I miss?"

After a brief recap, curtesy of Kurapika, and thanks to the logbook Gon found, I decided to try and help them solve the mystery. The sooner they know about the incoming storm the better.

Only, Hanzo decided to show up now of all times.

"I looked everywhere and couldn't-"

Hanzo blinked the moment he noticed me.

He sighed. "Are you kidding? I spent most of my time searching and you're already here?"

"Uh, sorry?"

 _Why were you looking for me anyway? Did the others ask you to?_

"So, we need to find our way to Zevil Island and that's it?" I said.

"What about the others?" Kurapika asked.

Hanzo shook his head. "They won't listen, and I don't know where Gerreta is, or even the Amori brothers."

"I see."

"Hey did you hear that?" Everyone turned to Gon.

"What now?" Killua asked.

"It's that noise again. But, louder."

I stiffened upon hearing that.

 _Didn't Gon say that when the storm was just starting up in the show?_

"Gon, I know I asked this before, but are you sure you're not part dog?" Leorio asked.

Killua narrowed his eyes. "Wait, I hear it too."

I practically paled in panic from that. I tried to calmly walk towards the window to see if maybe it's my paranoia acting up.

Judging by the storm clouds slowly gathering over the horizon, It's not.

 _No, no, no! This is way to early! It only started at sunset in the episode! It's still high noon!_

"What's wrong?"

I didn't pay attention as to who said it, I just turned in a panic.

"We need to get to high ground! Now!"

Subtlety has officially gone out the window.

Everyone blinked, Leorio being the first to recover.

"Okay, why do we need high ground? A bad storm may explain the shipwrecks but it can't be that bad."

I couldn't really suppress my annoyance.

"Leorio, while I was on my way back I found a damaged rowboat, in the middle of the island, with a treasure chest in it. How bad do you think the storm is knowing that?!"

Leorio nervously gulped, before collecting himself.

"Look, maybe it was just a coincidence."

"I don't think so."

Everyone turned to Kurapika, who had the logbook open.

"According to the logbook, this storm is one that happens every ten years."

He couldn't have said that with a more grim tone if he tried.

"S-so then are we screwed?" Leorio stuttered out.

Kurapika shook his head. "No. According to the date, it won't be until tomorrow evening."

He turned to look out the window. "This is just the warning."

I chuckled nervously. "So, you could say, this is the first wave?"

My half-joke was met with a mix of annoyed groans and nervous chuckles. Which is odd because Hanzo and Kurapika were as stoic as ever.

I turned and noticed the rest of the applicants had entered the room, minus Hisoka, Illumi, (Yes I know his cover name is Gittarackur, but I don't care.) and the other applicants who went their own way.

I sighed. "Now what?"

Leorio stepped up "I think the first thing we should do is pick a leader."

 _Back to canon already huh?_

After a surprisingly quick vote, Hanzo was the leader, with Kurapika as second in command.

"So, Kurapika, is the island in the log book? And how far is Zevil Island?" Hanzo asked.

Kurapika quickly flipped through the log book.

"Just a day by ship."

Hanzo scowled in annoyance. "That's just great, by the time any of us get a ship set up the last storm will destroy it."

He then quickly gained everyones attention.

"Alright listen, I want everyone to get to the highest point on this ship before evening tonight. But before that, I want you to scour this ship again, see if you can find anything worth using. And be sure to seal the hatches once you finish, we don't want the interior to be flooded."

After a quick agreement from everyone, I chimed in.

"What about the others on the island?"

My question was followed by a few flashes outside, which were also followed with booming thunder.

"I'm sure they're smart enough to know not to sail in this weather." came Hanzo's reply.

Somehow I rather doubt it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost time. I had hoped this would have ended already.

The storm from earlier is still going, but on the horizon there was an opening that revealed the sunset. And I could see, what is so far in my experience here, the strangest sight. The sunset seemed to be reflecting off the sky and ocean.

 _And I thought this looked cool in the anime, this is absolutely bizarre in real life._

Also the wind is picking up.

I unconsciously looked toward the...

What do you call it on a ship like this?

It looks like a smoke stack but I know its not.

Whatever, I looked up and saw the highest point of the ship had barnacles covering its sides. A feeling of dread running through me.

"So that's how high it will get."

I jumped, looking to my right to see Kurapika.

I quickly brushed off my startled look and turned back to the ocean.

"Yeah, but which one? This storm, or the one that comes tomorrow?"

While most people would try to sound unsure, I legitimately was. This storm shouldn't have started until now, or a little later.

Before Kurapika could answer, the wind decided to pick up even more. The ocean waves crashing against the battleship, high enough to drench us in sea water.

Well, drench me in sea water. I think Kurapika got off that scot-free, considering the rain already had us soaking wet.

I heard Gon shout.

"Hey! There's a boat off to the right!"

Pretty much everyone on deck looked off the side.

Sure enough, there was a boat. Or at least i think it was. The rain constantly staining my glasses didn't help my sight. I turned to Hanzo.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be dumb enough to sail in this storm?!"

He turned to me with equal parts worry and frustration.

"I know! Maybe they aren't on it. The wind and waves probably carrying it away from them."

Well, unless my hearing is off, those distant screams are coming from the boat.

"It would seem your partly right." Kurapika said.

Then another boat started drifting out to sea.

"Hey that's Gerreta!" I heard Hanzo shout.

Barely a second later, a green blur jumped off the ship and into the ocean.

"Gon!" Killua yelled.

 _That kid is both brave and stupid._

Gon had already reached halfway to Gerreta.

 _Is he just made of that anime bullshit?!_

I mentally shook my head and turned to Hanzo.

"Are there any life boats we can use?!"

I had to yell. The wind was getting stronger by the minute, and even I was having a hard time hearing myself.

"Yeah right over-"

As if some cosmic entity said "No, you've had it easy for to long", A wave suddenly crashed against the ship. The lifeboat was hit by the wave and apparently with enough force to crush it, snap the ropes, and drag it down to the water below.

Pretty much everyone stood agape by that.

Me? I yelled out what everyone was thinking.

"Did the ocean just eat that boat?!"

It didn't take long for me to panic. It took even less for my brain to kick into overdrive.

And then came a very half-baked idea.

I hurriedly looked for rope before spotting one. I rushed over and grabbed it, followed by grabbing my pistol and DoubNdl card.

 _Please work like how I imagine you will!_

To my relief, it did. Instead of immediately shooting harpoons, my gun had a thin but long harpoon sticking out of the barrel, waiting to be fired.

I tied the rope to my makeshift harpoon gun and ran over to the side of the ship.

Just in time to see a waterspout.

Correction. Just in time to see a waterspout suck up the other boat and the applicants with it.

There was the sound of a crash to my left which I didn't even bother to check. I knew it was the Amori brothers crashing their hot air balloon thanks to my ever useful foresight.

... Actually, looking back, all of this seemed to happen within a minute at best. But, maybe that was the adrenaline. Anyway...

I took aim at the boat that had Gon and Gerreta. I didn't even second guess what would happen if my aim was off.

In fact, I may not have been thinking at all.

Once the boat was in sight I fired. I then turned my gun off target for the second, forced shot. At first I couldn't tell if I hit my target, but a tug on the rope later and the sight of Gon holding said rope dashed that fear away.

I grabbed the rope and began pulling Gon back in. It wasn't long before I felt tugs from behind me, telling me the others were finally helping.

... There is a fishing joke in here somewhere, but I'm not really in the best mood for it.

After awhile, Gon and Gerreta where on the ship. Followed shortly by Hanzo ordering everyone back up to the bridge.

By the time I was there, exhaustion from the adrenaline rush hit me like a truck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took an hour for the storm to finally disappear, even the clouds were gone. All that was over us now were the stars and moon. We all had gone back onto the deck to check for any more damages.

"Maybe I'm hoping for too much, but please tell me that was the worst of it." Leorio said.

"I'm afraid not. Remember, there's to be another storm tomorrow." Kurapika said, looking up to the top of the ship.

Everyone followed his gaze, and I couldn't help but lose all feeling in my body knowing what's to come.

"Don't tell me, it's going to get that high?" Killua asked.

Kurapika shook his head.

"No."

He then turned to everyone.

"By this time tomorrow, everything you see will be underwater."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes

Okay. Not gonna lie, I didn't think I would get this done. What with thanksgiving weekend and spending time with my family. Actually I spent a lot of time with my family this month. I kind of had to what with everyone in my family suddenly having health issues. (myself included if you count depression) But either way, it's done. And with Christmas coming up, I can easily say I am taking December off, because, let's face it, Once I get my Christmas presents I'm going to be preoccupied.

I'll try to have a chapter by the end of January, assuming I don't get too distracted having fun.(sorry in advance if I do) I also had an idea for a new story. A Yu-gi-oh story. And then I realized I would have to research what cards do what, and re-watch the anime, and try to remember what cards existed at which point in the anime, honestly way too much work to make it a monthly update. Maybe too much work in general. As for my other story still in works, unless I choose to stop updating this story monthly, It's going to stay in progress for chapter one.

But I suppose that's up to you guys if you want that. All five of you.

*looks at follow count*

All 106 of you...

How did this get so popular again?

Anyway see you all next year! And have a very merry Christmas or happy Hanukkah! (did I even spell that right?)


	19. Chapter 19

**Before the chapter begins I want to say that I feel the need to apologize. I took longer making this than I should have, but if any of you read the notice you should know the main reason why.**

 **I wanted to get over my depression first, as trying to keep the story going while I felt like a talentless hack only made it harder to focus. In fact it might have made it slightly worse too.**

 **I noticed that while before my depression got worse, so like a few months ago, trying to keep the monthly update thing going just added more stress to me. But the reason I made this story update monthly was because I've seen one too many stories die off from the infrequent updates. So I wanted to make sure mine didn't just die from lack of interest.**

 **Only now I realize I can't do that, otherwise this stops being fun for me and feels more like a chore. So for my sake and the story, I will be updating it a bit more spurradically. I'm sorry if this annoys some of you, trust me I know, its the whole reason I started this off as a monthly thing.**

 **Also, I may have gotten slightly caught up in some of my christmas presents. Sorry.**

 **I couldn't help it okay? I got the Cowboy Bebop series and movie on dvd to watch! Cut me some slack!**

 **So without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Set sail X For X One Piece!

(I can't stop, and I'm not sorry.)

* * *

So after that dreadful declaration a feeling of, well, dread, now hangs in the air.

Leorio was the first to speak up.

"So what, that's it? We have no way to get to Zevil Island?"

"Well, we can't leave by air, and definitely not by boat." Gerreta responded.

"How much time exactly until the next storm?" Hanzo asked.

"At best, maybe twenty hours." Kurapika replied.

Hanzo sighed looking out at the ship wrecks. "Figures. There's no way any of these ships will be ready before then."

"None of them could survive the storm if we did anyway." Kurapika chimed in.

"What about this ship?" Gon asked.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy before Kurapika and Hanzo seemed to catch on.

"It could work." Kurapika mumbled.

Hanzo looked among the group. "Didn't one of you say you found the blueprints to this ship?"

It wasn't long before a plan started to form and everyone was slowly scattering about the ship, mapping out every detail to it's current condition again.

It never hurts to double check right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed in annoyance as I finished changing out of my damaged clothes. I liked that shirt. Damn convict.

The others where still running about the place, so I figured now was the best time to change out of my torn ones. By the time I returned they where talking about the battleships cannons.

"-And we don't have nearly enough ammo to blast the ridge holding us back."

There was a brief contemplative silence before Leorio broke it.

"Ah, don't worry about the cannons." He said jerking a thumb in my direction. "I'm sure our pal here has something for this occasion as well. Right?"

I felt every gaze on me and I did not like it one bit.

"Uh... I-I don't think I have anything strong enough to do that."

Leorio seemed skeptical.

"What? C'mon, you managed to shoot a harpoon to reel Gon and Gerreta back in."

Leorio, you put way to much faith in me. Kurapika decided to interrupt.

"While he does have versatile gear, he would know more about it then us. Which includes their limits."

Leorio still wasn't convinced.

"In case you forgot, he basically suplexed a giant man eating turtle back in the swamp with those gloves he summoned. And that was long before his recent sniper shot in what amounts to hurricane like winds."

Oh yeah, I forgot the wind was practically pushing me back during yesterday's storm.

... Now that I think about it, I kind of ignored the wind entirely during my aim. I didn't even factor that in.

This realization must have been painted on my face because everyone was looking at me like I did something embarrassingly stupid.

I nervously scratched my head.

"Y-yeah, it was all planned out to the last detail! Heh."

I said with as much conviction as a stage frightened kid during a school play.

Pretty much everyone sweat-dropped.

"Let's just stick with the ship's cannons for now." Kurapika said, slightly exasperated by my blatant lie.

"Yeah, good idea." Leorio said, without a hint of hesitation.

 _Well..._

"Screw you guys." I grumbled.

They fidgeted only slightly under my glare before Leorio perked up. "Oh yeah! I know where we can get more munitions for the cannon!"

"Where?" Gon asked.

"Underwater! There where a few crates full of the stuff, so I'm sure there are some spare shells down there. I just need to know what type of ammo I'm looking for and we're good to go!"

"We still need a way to pull them out from the sea floor." Kurapika added.

Gon lightened up. "Oh! Killua and I found a bunch of diving suits!"

Everyone regarded Gon and Killua with interested looks.

I was genuinely confused though. "A bunch?" _Wasn't there only one suit in canon?_

Killua nodded. "Yeah, though technically there were only four. But, they all have parts that are either rusted or torn up beyond use. With some luck we might be able to salvage better pieces to put together one, maybe two diving suits."

"I'll help get the suit ready" I blurted out.

If I can at least make two suits, or take the only suit we can salvage, then Leorio won't have to risk drowning. And I at least know what warning signs to look for.

Kurapika nodded before turning back to the blueprints.

"We also need to deal with the seaweed jamming the propellers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone was given their tasks, we all immediately got to work.

Gon and Killua showed Me and Leorio the diving suits before running off to deal with the seaweed problem, with Killua grumbling along the way. Before they went out of earshot I heard Gon suggest making a game out of it, whoever rises to the surface for air first loses.

I got a chuckle out of that.

So, after our little salvage act we managed to get a proper diving suit.

A suit.

The other parts where to risky of letting in water or utterly trashed.

So of course I started arguing with Leorio about who takes the suit, just off the side of the ship.

"Look, you said yourself I was stronger with my gauntlets. So of course I should be the one to get the ammo."

Leorio gave me a scrutinizing look. "Do you even know where to look?"

"...No. But, just point me in the general direction and I can find it."

Leorio sighed. "Listen, I may not look it but I am pretty strong. I can handle lifting a few artillery shells. Besides, we only have until sundown at best before the storm hits."

I groaned. "Just let me do this, will you?"

Leorio blinked, before sighing again.

"Look, I get it, you want to help some more-"

It took every fiber of my being to not scream in his face he was going to nearly drown out there.

"- but I can handle this part just fine. If you really want to help, go ask Kurapika if there's anything else to do."

He said as he started putting the suit on, with the help of two people whose names I've forgotten.

Well, I only forgot one of them, the other guy I don't think even gets a name. From what I remember the old guys name was different in both anime versions.

Now that I think about it in the 1999 version they changed his name from cherry to Bodoro after a few episodes, so maybe it was a translation error? Does Bodoro mean cherry in Japanese?

I snapped myself out of my thoughts to see Leorio get on a platform to lower himself into the water.

I growled. "The moment we have enough ammo, you had better rush back to the ship, you hear me!?"

I heard Leorio snicker while being lowered, despite the helmet slightly muffling him.

"Yeah, yeah, stop worrying so much _Mom_."

I felt my eyebrow twitch before I turned to the two lowering the platform down.

"Drop him. _Now_!"

Surprisingly, they did. I heard a brief scream and a hard splash before laughing my ass off.

I think I heard Leorio say "When I get back up there I'm kicking your ass!" Though most of it was cut off when he fully submerged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had gone to Kurapika to see if I could do something to take my mind off the paranoid feelings I was having. He told me to help carry the munitions toward the cannons, so that's what I'm doing.

Not gonna lie, it's not making me feel better. I mean, not much better anyway. Sure, I get to check on Leorio's status with every pass, but it won't help much. Especially when I need to dive in after him.

I decided to not use my GutPunch card, so I could maybe try to strengthen myself. I can only use it so often anyway, so this works out.

Only, those cannon shells are pretty freaking heavy. I'm pretty sure I'm going to break my spine, arms, and legs!

By the time I moved my tenth shell, I said "Screw it" and used GutPunch anyway, sticking the card in my pocket.

I really need to break out of my lazy habits or I might just die.

It was nearing sundown now, the sun just touching the horizon, and the wind was starting to pick up.

The clouds had already gathered earlier in the afternoon, and now it looks like the water is starting to get rougher.

Still no sign of Leorio.

I finished delivering another artillery shell, and decided my patience was out. I ran back to the side of the ship and looked over the railing.

Still nothing.

I turned to the others. "Where's Leorio?"

The two of them holding an artillery shell blinked, then looked between each other.

 _Oh son of a bitch!_

I didn't even think twice before turning around and jumping over the railing, into the raging waters below.

As stupid an idea this was, if yesterday was anything to go by, I can't just rely on every event to go exactly as it did in canon.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but it's not worth the risk of waiting to see if everything and every event conforms, lock and step with what some story has written out.

Once I hit the water surface, I sank pretty fast. Probably because my gauntlets are still on, they do have a bit of weight to them. During my descent I felt the current get more aggressive, tossing me in about every different direction.

By the time I hit bottom I couldn't have been more happy, or disoriented. I didn't waste much time figuring out where I landed, and began to awkwardly walk to the nearest sunken ship.

All the while the current kept pushing me around, my only anchor being my gauntlets. I ignored any ships to small or to old looking to house the artillery we needed, eventually finding two possibilities.

The first one was too dark to see in, but after a brief and very cumbersome search I knew it was empty. By the time I was halfway to the next one my lungs felt like they where on fire, begging for air.

But I couldn't take the chance. With how the current was trying to toss me, I could only guess how bad it was near the surface. If I removed my gauntlets and swim up to the surface, I could end up being dragged further out to sea.

Assuming the waterspout hasn't formed yet, that's the best case scenario. Or maybe it's worse, I don't know. It's all a matter of perspective.

My body reacted, despite my brain basically yelling "There's no air! Only water!" And I had tried to take a breath. Despite this, I forced myself forward and into the next ship.

And I found Leorio, held under one of the shells, next to him was a treasure chest full of, well, treasure.

If it were possible, or if I wasn't slowly losing consciousness, I would have groaned in annoyance.

The mere thought of walking was getting harder, but I somehow still did it. Once I was close I lifted the shell off him and tossed it to the side. A faint memory flashed as I turned around to see another shell falling down on me.

What cohesive thought I had made me grab and toss it aside haphazardly which caused a chain reaction and more shells suddenly started raining down, blocking the exit.

I wanted to yell in outrage, but I knew I couldn't. I grabbed Leorio and dragged him with me to the blocked entrance.

Which was really awkward, considering I now had to resort to moving like a gorilla.

I set him down behind me before walking forward and ripping out the first shell blocking the way. I was tossing each one away in a panic, my lungs feeling ready to explode. I tried to make sure not to toss them directly behind me, in order to not crush Leorio.

After what I guess was a minute, the shells where all over the place. Some just lying on the ground, while a select few somehow managed to get caught on the ceiling somehow.

Unfortunately while I was busy with that, I guess another one fell and landed right on my head. Because the last thing I remember was getting hit on the head, and something pinning me to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I practically jumped up when I regained consciousness, my first mistake was trying to breathe when I did.

Still underwater.

I struggled to not cough while looking around, first noticing the entrance wasn't blocked.

Then I noticed Leorio giving an unconscious Gon air from his suits tank.

 _Wait, when and how did that happen?!_

I rushed over to them, noticing my gauntlets where gone but paid no mind to it. Gon woke up rather fast, and seemed to make the same mistake as me by trying to breathe first.

By the time I was next to them Leorio passed out from the lack of air.

Gon grabbed Leorio before extending a hand to me. I didn't need to think about it.

We swam out towards the ship, and it wasn't long before we made it to the surface. I was coughing out who knows how much sea water.

Gon was basically carrying me and Leorio. As much as I hate feeling like dead weight, it doesn't seem to bother Gon much. The water current had gotten stronger and I was practically just a ragdoll to it.

Gon just seemed to find it annoying.

 _Okay, what are you made of Gon?!_

"Hey, Tonpa!" Gon yelled, surprisingly easy to hear even over the roaring winds.

I then heard the sound of the ships crane moving, if memory serves, Gerreta is the one using it to help us. Probably so he doesn't owe a favor to Gon. And if we get technical, me.

Then the ships cannons fired, and eventually the ship started to move.

 _Guess everything is going to plan._

Gon pushed Leorio onto the ship, the water clearly having risen over it, with Tonpa and Gerreta rushing over to help. I was trying to help while holding onto the ships railing for dear life.

"Hey the ship! It's really moving!" Gon yelled.

Tonpa chuckled. "It wouldn't be ship if it couldn't."

 _Oh shit, I remember this part!_

Before I could react, the sound of the ship scrapping by a rock was filling my ears. I never want to hear the sound of scrapping metal again, the loud sound alone caused me to involuntarily tense up.

Then me and Gon got swept away by the resulting wave.

I flailed around hoping to grab something, it wasn't until maybe a minute later that I grabbed something.

Gon, and the ships railings.

I pulled Gon up, which considering the water current was extremely difficult and he latched onto my back. With how strong the current was, it made climbing onto the ship impossible for me. I felt something slip off me, I turned and noticed my backpack being dragged away by the current.

Gon tried to grab it before it could be swept away, but if he tried to move any farther, he would have slipped off me and be dragged with it.

"Sorry." He said.

My supplies, my cards, all gone...

The rusted railing creaked, then a part of it snapped off forcing me and Gon back by a bit before creaking again.

"That's not good." Gon said.

"You don't say." I said with much sarcasm.

What you expect me to be in a good mood in this situation?!

I ran sorted through my brain on what I could do, something, anything.

And then it hit me.

 _Well... only one thing left to do._

I reached into my pocket, and grabbed my card. I pulled it out of my pocket before using it on my free hand though. I think the reason should be obvious.

There was another metallic creak from the railing.

"Hey, Gon?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about this."

"About what?"

I grabbed Gon by the back of his shirt with me free hand and tossed him onto the ship.

Then the railing snapped, and I was being dragged away.

I couldn't make out which way was which anymore. The only thing I could see and breathe at this point was water.

I felt something grab my leg. I couldn't see what, but it felt like a hand.

I was then being dragged back to what I assume was the way I came. Before long I felt something else grab where the first hand was and then I was ripped out of the water and tossed onto the ship.

I was back to coughing up sea water again. Joy...

My rescuer was Hisoka of all people, holding my bag as well.

You know, looking back I probably should have guessed as much.

"What...?" That was all I could get out in between coughing fits and gasping for breathe.

"Why are you so surprised? You remember our little agreement from the second phase don't you?"

"I don't... remember agreeing to... anything."

"Oh? Then perhaps I should send this little fish back out to sea?"

" _ **NO!**_ "

Hisoka smiled. "That's what I thought."

He started walking and passed by me. "Our little agreement is done."

I was feeling much better when he left.

I'm also glad I didn't pass out. The last thing I needed was Hisoka giving CPR.

I'm pretty sure I just felt ice running through my veins at that thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I was done catching my breathe, I very unsteadily wandered around the ship. I was looking for Gon and Leorio, to make sure they're okay.

I stumbled across Killua first. Maybe it's because of the tense atmosphere, but not much was said besides a brief "hey". The both of us just continued on our way until we found Gon and Leorio.

Leorio seemed to have regained consciousness recently, judging by the coughing fits he was having.

We all just sat there in silence, waiting for this whole storm to blow over. During which, I took count of my deck to see if I lost anything.

I lost my GutPunch card.

 _Of course, it's the one I use the most._

It wasn't until we could see the sunrise when the storm finally disappeared.

The four of us breathed a sigh of relief, glad that this was all finally over.

Or at least, this bonus phase was over. I mentally groaned at that thought.

I liked this as a filler episode back home, but I hated going through it myself.

We were eventually greeted by Kurapika who had some bandages on his head.

"What happened to you?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika gingerly scratched his head. "When the ship scraped by a rock, I was tossed into the wall. I must have hit my head pretty hard, I only just got up."

I scoffed. "We can't catch a break, huh?"

Everyone chuckled a bit, before Gon spoke up.

"Thanks for helping me out before Leorio. Same to you Tyler."

Leorio smirked. "Yeah, no problem."

I perked up. "Oh yeah before I forget..."

I walked over to Leorio...

And bopped him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For not taking my advice and getting back on the ship when we had enough ammo! I had to go down there to save your dumb ass!"

Leorio returned the favor, and hit me on the head too. "Oh yeah, you nearly drowning was doing wonders! I had to give you and Gon my air tank, some rescue that was!"

I grit my teeth. "I got blindsided by... something. I don't know what, but it hit me on the head and pinned me to the ground!"

"It was an ammo shell." Gon said.

I sighed. "Okay but how? I made sure none would suddenly fall on me."

"That... might have been my fault." Gon said rubbing the back of his head.

"I kind of pushed some of the shells blocking the way to get in. I tried to get it off of you, but I guess another one landed on me."

I gave him a deadpanned look.

"I'll do it." Killua said before punching Gon over the head.

I groaned. "We are just one dysfunctional family."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The zeppelin arrived and everyone was waiting outside when it landed. Lippo stepped out with two goons holding a box.

"Congratulations applicants, for completing the bonus round for phase 3."

I'm pretty sure a few people gave Lippo a murderous glare when he said bonus round.

"Before we move to the next phase, I would like you all to draw a number from this box. We will be going in order from who cleared Trick Tower, from first to last."

"Why do we need to do draw lots all of a sudden?" Leorio asked.

Lippo gave a mischievous grin.

"So you'll know who to hunt."

I resisted the urge to groan out loud.

 _So you force us to work together, just to make phase four rip us apart? I'm convinced someone did this to be an asshole._

"The badges all twenty-four of you wear, their numbers to be specific, are on the tickets. Once you have drawn a ticket, the device inside the box will register what number you've drawn."

I instinctively looked down at my cloak for my badge. I didn't immediately see it, but I remembered I put it on my shirt. My cloak was covering it.

 _I honestly doubt that will help me for long._

Everyone else was clutching their badges to conceal the numbers.

Well, not everyone I guess. I doubt Hisoka or Illumi are worried.

My friends didn't seem that worried either. Except Leorio of course.

"Now then, will the first applicant to clear Trick Tower step up."

One by one, we all walked up to get a ticket. Eventually it was my turn, I pulled out my ticket and glanced at the number. I felt my heart stop.

Number 404.

My target is Kurapika.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors Notes**

 **Finally.**

 **I know I said earlier this took longer than intended, but several more things ended up taking my time.**

 **Firstly, was my schedule. I basically had the graveyard shift, meaning I was only up at dark and went to bed at sunrise. Now it's more... third shift I think? I get up midday and go to bed at like, midnight or 4 AM. So, I had to get used to that.**

 **Secondly, my dog has gotten sick. We'll be taking him to the vet tomorrow, and I can only hope it's nothing serious. He's needed to go outside more, and at one point he pissed on my floor while everyone was gone Wednesday. I think it's diabetes.**

 **And lastly, I think I'm now getting sick. Yeah, I woke up today to finish this and I couldn't stop coughing. I have been doing nothing but coughing all of today and it's been getting annoying. I can only hope it goes away soon before it turns into something worse.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, sorry for the delay. And I will see you all next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Before I begin I would like to make a quick notice. I recently found a story that is, of course a Hunter X Hunter self insert, by an author named Shaiosa, who recently started a Redux of said story too, titled "Multicolor World" which the original version came out long before this one. And guess what? The main character's abilities are card based too.**

 _(why do I even bother trying to be original anymore.)_

 **It's not that bad... I mean, except I think it's an OC X Hisoka fic. Not saying it is but, the original really forces those two as "partners" or something akin to a teacher and student.**

 **Just... Yikes.**

 **Also, it turns out I was right. My dog is diabetic, more on that later.**

 _(Looking back, I regret asking if my writing was good. Since I figured recently I'm apparently the type who looks at their work and goes "This was a stupid idea, why did I make this?" Feel like such a fool.)_

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Hunter X Or X Hunted?

* * *

So, it turns out we aren't taking the blimp to the island. Oh we still got on the blimp, it just took us closer to it. We are taking a boat the rest of the way now.

Oh the horror.

Joking aside, everyone turned on each other ridiculously fast. It's not even funny.

We have been sailing for Zevil Island for a few hours now, and everyone is giving each other murderous glares. The woman explaining the rules of the next phase was cheery, but the tense atmosphere quickly made her bubbly personality deflate.

Of course I knew the rules already, our own badges are worth three points and our targets who we hunt are worth three points. Their badges I mean, not the person themselves. So everyone basically starts with three points and any other badges that are not your target are only worth one.

So essentially, it's a free-for-all.

"So who's your target Gon?" Killua asked.

That's right. The main cast are the only ones sticking together, despite the possibility that we could be our own targets.

"Only if you tell me your's first!" Gon replied playfully.

Leorio groaned. "How can you two be so cheerful? we could end up hunting each other for all we know!"

My hand which held my target number, twitched slightly. But my cloak was obscuring it from view. I decided to go the extra mile and put it in my pocket.

"Relax, Leorio. Even if your my target, I'll give you a five minute head start." Killua joked.

I think...

Leorio visibly twitched away from him.

"Y-you idiot! don't joke about that!" he yelled.

"Why don't you show us your's Leorio?" Gon asked.

Leorio quickly glanced side to side, as if scanning the boat for spies. Which may or may not be possible, considering everyone here.

"That's a terrible idea!" He whispered.

Killua put his hands behind his head. "Does everything fun seem like a bad idea to you?"

Kurapika just remained silent, though he was obviously listening to them, if the slight smile was anything to go by.

I stopped listening at that point and decided to just watch the sky, and think things over.

 _What am I supposed to do? I can't hunt Kurapika, he's supposed to pass the exam!_

 _Sure, there's the option of hunting down others, except my stealth skills are about as on par as an elephants!_

"Hey!"

I blinked. Looking down at the others who were staring at me. I noticed they had taken their cards out, likely showing the others their targets. Yes, even Kurapika and Leorio where showing theirs. For some reason.

 _God, what is with all the cards._

"Can you just not keep your head out of the clouds?" Leorio quipped.

I just groaned in response.

"So, you gonna tell us who your target is?" Killua said with a smirk.

Oh would you look at the time, it's panic O'clock!

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, ready to just pop.

 _Okay, I could A: Tell the truth, and focus on hunting three targets with a clear head, Or B: Lie and drop out of the exam._

 _Think I'm gonna go for option A, this is something I shouldn't walk away from._

I closed my eyes. "My target is someone I can never hope to catch."

When I opened them and reached for my card, I noticed Killua staring off somewhere.

I followed his eyesight and noticed he was looking at disguised Illumi.

"Eh, he's creepy but I doubt he's that dangerous."

"Huh?" I blinked.

Killua turned to me. "You were staring over there, so I'm guessing he's your target?"

"Wha- No! I was just overthinking things like normal!" I practically yelled.

 _Was I really just staring off in Illumi's direction?! I really need to work on this whole getting lost in thought thing!_

"Wait, Killua he-" Gon started before Killua cut him off with a headlock.

"Anyway, lets worry about phase four when we get there. So let's just relax until then." Killua added before letting go of Gons head.

I gave Killua a skeptical look that read "What are you hiding?", with Killua returning it wth the same bored look he was wearing a few minutes ago.

"Why don't you tell us a few good moments in your life." Leorio chimed in.

"... _Why_?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, for starters to get to know more about you. You already heard of our pasts and reasons for being here, just figured it'd help take the stress off of whats to come."

"Still, from what we heard from the hall of illusions, hard to believe you went through that much torture on a daily basis." Leorio said.

I blinked. "Uh... no I didn't."

"What do you mean?" Gon asked.

I sighed. "Look, I don't know how much you heard from my deranged state, but it wasn't like that. Those events were seperated from each other by years."

I grabbed my legs and held them close to me. "I mean, okay, it wasn't the best life I lived, but he didn't actually beat me every single day. That just makes it sounds like some kind of drama show, or a... story." I hesitated.

"But he still attacked you." Kurapika added.

I cringed. "...Yeah... very rarely though. He only ever got violent when he was dead drunk. And even then, it was rare for him to actually harm someone."

I scratched my forehead. "He mostly stuck with insults whenever he got angry. But even when he was calm... I could just tell..."

It was a feeling I couldn't, and to this day, still don't understand how I knew.

"The way he so much as looked at us, I could just tell he hated us from the look in his eyes. He wanted nothing to do with us."

I let out a long winded sigh. "I'm no psycologist, but I'm pretty sure all those years of dealing with him didn't do me wonders up here." I punctuated by tapping the side of my head.

Leorio scoffed. "Okay, so he's less of a scum bag then I thought, but he's still terrible."

Kurapika nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Didn't you say something like 'I already got revenge' too?" Killua asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, kind of. See, kicking me out wasn't his smartest idea. As it turned out, a cop car was driving by at the time."

Leorio practically burst out laughing at that, while Killua shook his head.

"Well, he was drunk." I quipped. "By the time he realized why the car turned around, the cops had parked and got out. So he bolted to the fence, only, I happened to find an old pipe, or tire iron I think, on the ground. He had to run past me to get to the fence, so, I'll give you three guesses as to what happened next."

"You swung at his legs, right?" Leorio asked.

"Nope. I aimed a bit higher. Right between the legs."

Killua had the biggest grin on his face. "Ouch, heheh. I bet you enjoyed that."

"More then I probably should have. But after that, I pointed the cops to his desk drawer because, get this, the guy kept his old betting tickets, AND had a journal hidden under them. Which had angry entries about his failed gambling moments. I'm convinced it was his diary. I mean, it had stickers and everything!"

Surprisingly, at least to me, Killua was laughing pretty hard about that. "What a dumbass!"

After a brief bit of laughter, I started asking the others for a few stories.

It was... nice.

Kurapika told a few stories about his time training for the exams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurapika pulled out his... nun chucks, I think? I vaguely remember there being swords hidden inside them but I can't remember for sure.

"Between some light hand to hand training, I learned several styles revolving around my weapons." Kurapika said.

"The kind of person to be ready for anything huh." I said. It was a rhetorical question, and the others seemed to know it was.

"I'd say 'sounds familiar' but we already know you didn't prepare in the slightest." Leorio snarked.

"Don't make me toss you overboard. Because I won't save you this time." I said. Though there was no venom behind the words.

"I would pay to see that." Killua said.

"Of course you would." Leorio groaned.

"Oh c'mon, we all know his bleeding heart wouldn't stand idly by while you were drowning." Killua added.

"Is that a bet?" I asked. I then turned my gaze over to Leorio, while wearing my best evil smile.

"W-wait, let's not get any ideas..." Leorio whimpered, while holding his hands up as if it would stop me.

"How about I continue where I left off?" Kurapika interrupted. Though judging by the slight smile he had, he was amused.

"Oh relax, I wasn't going to follow through with it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leorio mentioned a few stories from his earlier years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-Then he ran past with the stolen goods, while the police were right on his tail, but he dropped one thing when he took off. He yelled a brief apology over his shoulders for running into me."

"Still, it was something I could have used for my dream, so I kept it." Leorio said.

"What was it exactly?" Gon asked.

"Just a simple magazine for doctors. It wasn't the best, but it was still a good start for me."

"Though that wasn't the only thing he dropped." Leorio mumbled with a sly grin and slight blush.

Gon of course heard that. "Really what else did he drop?"

Leorio tensed. "Uhh- A... uhhh. A pop-up book! Yeah that's it!"

Gon was slightly confused, but the rest of us knew better.

"Really? A children's book? why would he steal that?" Killua asked with a knowing grin.

Leorio stumbled for an answer, but Gon answered for him.

"Maybe he wanted to give it as a gift for someone? Maybe he has a kid?"

I chuckled and pat Gons head. "Sure, let's go with that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gon told us how he caught the "Guardian of the swamp" before coming here and meeting Leorio before going on the boat, (That was a surprise to me, not by much but still. Kurapika also mentioned being on Whale Island.) among a few other things.

Of course, that wasn't all he told us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh yeah, there was this one guy who saved me from a fox bear a few years ago!" Gon said.

"Wait, how were you attacked in the first place?" Leorio asked.

Gon chuckled nervously. "Well, I kind of thought its cub was lost and tried to return it to the parent."

"What are you nuts?!" Leorio shouted.

"That's such a stupid idea Gon! Why would you even think of that?!" Killua joined in.

"Heh... Yeah, Kite told me the same thing after he saved me." Gon said. He began nervously scratching the back of his head.

"So his name is Kite?" I asked, despite already knowing this.

Gon nodded before continuing

"But after that, I had to take care of the cub since I got its mother killed."

"Fox bears can never become attached to humans, Some even say they hate humans. So taking care of it should have been impossible." Kurapika added.

"Kite said the same thing, but eventually the cub began to warm up to me. We practically became brothers."

"Kite told me the best kind of hunters are the ones loved by animals."

Gon looked up at the sky, reminiscing perhaps.

"He also told me about my Dad, that he was his mentor. That he was one of the best hunters out there."

"Wait, he told you about your Dad? Your Aunt never said anything?" Leorio asked.

Gon shook his head. "Not at first but, I'm sure Aunt Mito meant well though."

"What about your mother?" Killua asked.

"I never met her either."

"Sheesh, you're sounding like some kind of fantasy character." Leorio quipped.

It took all my inner strength not to twitch upon hearing that.

And to keep this smile on my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even Killua shared a few stories, much to our worry. Most where more messed up then funny. I mean, unless you have a dark sense of humor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-So when my target realized he missed all his shots, at point blank, WITH a shotgun, he actually started pissing his pants!" Killua said.

This was one of the more tame stories.

A few of us let out some weak chuckles at that.

I hummed. "Well, I have heard weirder stories before."

Killua gave me a skeptical look. "Like what?"

"Weeeellll... There was this one guy who apparently ripped someone's skull out and beat 'em to death with it."

"That doesn't sound physically possible..." Leorio weakly added.

"That's what he said!"

Killua shrugged. "Well, my dad can rip someone's heart out without a drop of blood showing..."

"I don't need to be reminded of that!" Leorio shouted.

Needless to say, we just enjoyed the small break we had for as long as we could.

And we did, for the next two hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-So, before Jack fell back onto the counter-top, his pants got caught on the cabinet knob, stopping his fall. And then, after a second, he yells 'I have gained the power of flight!' while flailing about before the handle finally broke from his weight and movement. Landed face first on the counter."

"And, of course being the arrogant kid he is, he just plays it off like nothing happened." I said.

Everyone either chuckled or laughed at that.

"Then Shawn turned to me and goes 'Is he always like that?' to which I answer 'Yes, he is.' and that was the first day Shawn was brought to the orphanage." I finished.

"All that just for a bag of crackers?" Killua snickered.

"Yup." I lamely said.

"Attention applicants, we have arrived at Zevil Island." The overly cheerful woman said. I think her name was said to be Khara.

I'm guessing she's like an intern for the hunter association? I honestly don't know. She's not the captain of the boat, that's for sure.

"Before we begin, I would like to inform you that you all have more than earned your place at next years hunter exam. So even if you don't make it this year, there's always next time!" She said, and punctuated with a wink for some reason.

Everyone's natural response was a deadpanned look, or an annoyed glare.

"S-so gloomy... I can't handle this much depression..." Khara muttered.

"A-anyway... We will be having each applicant head off into the island based on when they cleared Trick Tower. You will be sent out at two minute intervals after that."

"You all will only have a week to find your targets as well." Khara continued.

 _Welp, this is where things go awry. I can't wait._

"First up!" Khara declared as the ramp hit the island.

Slowly Hisoka walked off into the underbrush. It should be obvious why he wasn't in any hurry.

When it was my turn I calmly walked out into the underbrush myself. Once I was sure I was out of sight I bolted into a random direction.

Needless to say, if I wasn't already, I'm way out of my depth now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hate this. I hate all of this.

Why? It should be pretty obvious why! I have no skills I could hope to use in this phase!

The best thing I could hope for is to dig myself a hole to hide in!

But, of course, the goal is to hunt others. So if I want to pass, I need to keep moving. Not just wait out a time limit. Even if I did just try to wait it out, I doubt I have enough food or water to last a week.

"Hey kid."

I tensed for a second until I remembered whose voice that was. I turned and was greeted by Vincent.

 _Not now I'm in the middle of-_

 _Wait a second..._

I brighten up. "Hey Vincent! Long time no see!"

He blinked. "We saw each other yesterday."

"Yeah but it was too long in my opinion. Say, since your here, could you maybe-"

"No."

I nearly tripped over my own two feet. "But I didn't- Oh right."

 _Goddamn psychic._

I let out a groan. "But why not?"

"For starters, those weapons, your cards, are like training wheels for you. Second, even if I could replace them with something more suited to this phase, that would be cheating."

"And you constantly checking up on me isn't?"

He frowned. "I haven't actually given you any equipment during the exam though."

I was about to argue, until I remembered he's right. Sure he gave me spare glasses but that's it.

"Thirdly, do you have any idea how hard it was to make those? Or expensive?"

"...No..."

To be honest, I didn't think he made them to begin with. But at the same time I don't know what they are, or how they work. Do they work off Nen? If so, how can I use them? I can't see Nen, which must mean my aura nodes, if I have any to begin with, are closed off.

Vincent cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Anyway, you should be fine with what you have. Just stop holding back, okay?"

 _Holding back?_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." The way he said that made me shrink back in fear.

But I do know what he means now.

"Vincent, no. I'm not going to."

"Your making this harder on yourself." He said sternly. "So stop. Holding. Back."

"But I don't want to kill anyone!"

I felt myself picked up of the ground. Vincent had his hand on my throat, just barely giving me a chance to breathe.

"Alright, I've lost my patience." He said in a low growl.

"Listen to me, and listen _ **CLOSELY**_."

" **Everything Dies.**.. You may not want to acknowledge that, but death is an inevitability. You acting like some 'hero' showing mercy doesn't. Mean. **ANYTHING!** "

He tossed me on my back, and I start gasping for more air.

"I didn't give you those just so you could get yourself killed anyways! Just because you don't want to kill, doesn't mean others will care or feel the same way. They probably would have killed you and thought nothing of it. That's just how life is. _**Get used to it!**_ "

With that, he turned and left.

Once I sat up, I scurried in the opposite direction, until I was huddled under a tree.

I opted to just stay like that. Just, try to calm myself down.

it's just one problem after another. But I should focus on what is important right now.

Like passing this phase of the exam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grumbling under his breathe, Vincent wandered the island.

 _That little brat, he's going to get himself killed._

Under normal circumstances, Vincent wouldn't have cared. Circle of life and all that.

But the costs outweigh that notion.

The higher ups gave him a rather stern talk about why it is necessary to keep him alive.

For now.

 _For now..._

Something about that line irked him greatly. Perhaps because when they get all the data they need, they'll just leave the kid to the wolves. Or Chimera Ants in this case.

He may regret hammering in his lesson on the kid like that, but it was needed.

 _I'm never going to live this down am I kid?_ He shook his head. There goes what little trust he had built.

He was just following orders really.

That was Vincent's reason.

Sure there where "gentler" ways, but this was the best and fastest. That's what he believed.

It's what he _wants_ to believe.

It was the reason and yet it didn't feel like it was why he did it.

There was something else. What it was he didn't know.

If he did, it would help explain why he was about to do this insane, and very stupid, idea.

 _There he is..._

Donning his human disguise, Vincent walked into the clearing.

He didn't even bother to hide his presence from who he was walking up to.

So naturally, the man in question sensed him and turned around.

"Hm? I don't believe we've met before. You're not in the exams are you?"

"Irrelevant." Vincent grunted. He fished into his pockets for a moment before pulling out a card.

"Now, _**let's make a deal...**_ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors Notes**

 **My god... Okay so the reason it took me a while was-**

 **You know what? No. I'm not gonna sugar coat this. Pretty much everything that could go wrong, and get in my way, did go wrong.**

 **Well, I suppose I should start with good news.**

 **Okay, good news, I'm over my "doppelganger" crisis. It went surprisingly well. After a few days away, we started getting along relatively well. No more existential crisis at least.**

 **Also, about my dog. A few months ago we went in to get his bloodwork done and see what the issue was.**

 **Turns out he's diabetic. See, three days later after his bloodwork was done, the vet called us telling us to take him to an animal hospital.**

 **Why? because his sugar levels where almost at, or in, 600's.**

 **So we took him to the hospital, he had to stay for a few days to flush his system out, and then we got him back. Only took about two days actually. We then had to get him on some new food and give him insulin at least twice a day.**

 **He's currently at 280 now, so it's more or less stable. Sadly diabetes isn't something that will go away for him. Apparently when dogs get it, they're stuck with it for life.**

 **But he's back to normal at least.**

 **Lastly, while I was working on finishing this chapter, my internet kept going out.**

 **It was always at random too. Sometimes it'll be out for a few minutes before coming back on, or it would go out for an hour or two. Like someone kept turning a switch on and off.**

 **Last week, it went out and stayed out. For the entire week.**

 **I had called someone to look at it a few weeks before, and they never showed. sometime last week, I got a call back asking why I haven't responded to the email requesting a reschedule.**

 **My response was "My internet has been out for a four days!" And that seemed to get the point across finally.**

 **So basically, I was almost always in no mood to write. Or do anything really.**

 **Anyways, my woes aside, see you all next chapter.**

 _Edit: I forgot to mention how painful it was to write the characters "stories". It made me wish I actually had some reference to the manga so as to not screw something up. Yeah I know it's far too late now, but still._


	21. update

So... Umm Just a heads up. Things took a sudden and terrible turn for me. I do have over half of the next chapter done, so I might get that uploaded soon. But after that, I dunno. I might be a while before I upload or even work on the next chapter. it's just life problems. I'll explain in the notes of next chapter.


	22. update 2

Okay, so remember when I said it would take longer to update? Well

Alright, let me explain my problem.

My parents are getting a divorce. Out of nowhere, my dad said he didn't love my mom anymore, and thing started getting out of control.

It all started early September, maybe a little sooner, I don't know. But you know what makes it "better"?

He was conflicted for about two weeks, then, the IMMEDIATE DAY after my birthday, he decided to leave.

He packed his important things, some clothes, and just left. The first thing I'm greeted by when I wake up is my mom on the living room floor, sobbing.

To make it worse. dad was the one who was paying our bills, no shared effort, no. Mom didn't get that kind of paycheck, so I doubted we could keep the house for long.

And if that wasn't bad enough, my mom got fired today. not because she couldn't do her job or anything. Because they no longer needed her work.

They essentially canceled her job.

So yeah I don't know when, or even if, I'll be coming back.

I'm sorry.


	23. Done

You know, I'm so glad about how understanding human society is. So much so that they understand that calling me out in such open aggression and insulting me in such an emotionally vulnerable state is perfectly fine. Who cares if I commit suicide the next morning right? Who cares if I said this story was being made just for the fun of it, "Don't take it seriously"? Clearly this means I should take every word seriously so I can feel utterly insulted and insult the author! So you know what? I'm done. Humanity is dead to me. If you all want to take this piece of shit up then go ahead and see if you can revive it. Just add salt to the open wound, and show how much I suck by making my own story better. I had the next chapter more than 80% done too.

Okay, I should at least update my whole life thing. My dad came back, And now mom and dad are seeing counseling. I should be happy, but I'm not. How can I be? He didn't show up until the night way after my birthday and left a few hours later in the early morning leaving me to find my mom on the floor sobbing. And I'm just supposed to forgive him? Just like that, at the snap of a finger? Well, I guess We're okay financially now, but still Mom is still jobless but whatever dads home!

Okay that didn't help.

So the story.

My idea for this was a simple "Finding his place" kind of story. The SI was technically lying to himself with the whole "don't change anything" idea, because, whether he acknowledges it or not, he wants to be with his childhood icons. He wants to join them, wants to act like a hero for them, so when reality finally hits, it hits hard.

Vincent was a more complicated one. He works for, I guess ROBs technically, but not nearly as godlike in power, close, but not quite that strong. He gains a slight trace of a connection to the SI because he knows what its like to feel powerless, having to serve a bunch of powerful beings. And how he wants to break free. He would eventually stumble into Gon's dad Ging, after a few heart to heart moments they strike a deal of some kind and Vincent sets a plan in motion. His reasons for bringing the SI here was for a personal experiment, but the people he works for stopped bothering with the experimental aspect and settled for "entertainment" and just so happened to find this new project interesting.

Of course, the experiment resulted in gifting the SI Nen.

The SI's weapons aren't actually his Nen. They were an idea I had when looking up Nen. In one article, Nen can kind of be used by people who haven't unlocked their aura nodes, which was slightly evident from Gon during the exam phase four. As well as the Yorknew arc when they are looking for rare items to buy and sell at a higher price so they can get the Greed Island game at the auction. So I thought, "What if some Nen user became a blacksmith and made Nen weapons? Like how Conjurer's can make a fire sword because of only anyone could buy and use them to a certain degree?", and I applied it to his temporary arsenal. His Nen type was to be a Conjurer. His abilities I didn't work out yet.

The story itself was planned up until the end of the Yorknew arc, because I was split on whether or not he would follow along for the Greed Island arc or if I wanted to have Vincent "shatter" his dream with reality, before prompting him to go out and make his own path for once, after feeling slightly guilty and sending him to Ging for more Nen training. After a small amount of time they decided to send him to a Conjurer type, since I imagine Ging is a busy hunter and Vincent has a revenge plan in the works, so they ship him off to Kite.

I had other ideas for stories to, like a crossover between the classic Mega Man series and DC comics, a Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds SI, things like that.

But no. None of that is any good is it? God forbid I have fun or try to make my miserable life somewhat manageable.

So, that's it. It's over.

Goodbye and good riddance.


End file.
